Liens de Sang
by Kujaff
Summary: *update* Squall se découvre avoir un jumeau,Geyser prédit la fin du monde et La team de la BGU se voit obtenir le poste de sauveurs de l'univers...rien que ça. *warning : yaoi*
1. chapitre 1

**_[soyez indulgents , ceci était l'une de mes premières fics : le style n'est pas excellent et il a certainement encore des fautes de grammaire que je n'ai pas vue…]_**

****

****

**Chapitre 1**

L'histoire se situe après la défaite d'Ultimécia-la-vilaine-sorcière-du-futur....

***

- Squaaaaaaaaalll!!!! Réponds-moi !! Hurla Linoa en frappant furieusement à la porte de la chambre de Squall. 

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle entra.

- Beuh.... Tu t'es caché?

Squall n'était pas là, et son lit n'avait même pas été défait. Tout était parfaitement en place. Trop parfaitement à vrai dire.

Quistis passa la tête par la porte:

- Ben..Linoa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

- Je...Je cherchait Squall mais....Il est pas là, apparemment.

- Son lit n'est même pas défait! Il n'a pas dû dormir ici. T'as vérifié si ses affaires sont toujours dans le placard?

- Tu crois pas qu'il serait partit comme ça, sans rien me dire?

L'instructrice haussa les épaules.

Linoa ouvrit le placard, mais tout était en place.

- ça ne lui ressemble pas de s'en aller comme ça. Bah...Il reviendra bien. Lança Quistis, se désintéressant totalement de l'affaire, elle tourna les talons et partit.

- Je trouve qu'elle prends ça assez à la légère.

_Squall Leonheart est attendu au bureau du proviseur..Je répète..._

- Tiens? Un appel...ça me paraît louche tout ça..Squall qui n'est pas là...

La brunette lança un soupir exaspéré et se dépêcha de rejoindre Quistis.

***

- Je m'inquiète pour Squall, ça fait 4 heures qu'ils lancent leur appel et lui qui y répond toujours pas...Radota la jeune fille brune.

- l'a 'û aller 'aire un 'our avec 'eifer....Marmonna Zell entre deux bretzels.

- Pourquoi serait-il avec Seifer?

- ...'m...'arce que y'est 'édé....?

- Quoi? Squall?  Laisse-moi rire ! Je sais les reconnaître quand j'en vois! Et c'est pas le cas de Squall! Affirma Irvine, soudain très emporté.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi? Demanda Selphie.

- Ouah! C'est l'heure de mon cours, j'suis en retard! S'écria le cow-boy qui partit illico-presto.

- Quistis, t'irais pas voir Cid pour lui expliquer que mon Squall est pas là  , sinon il va nous casser les oreilles encore longtemps avec son appel à la noix.

- T'as pas une mauvaise idée pour une fois!

- ça veut dire quoi le "pour une fois", hein?

- euh...J'vais voir Cid!

Elle esquissa un petit signe de la main et s'éclipsa rapidement.

***

Balamb.

Squall était debout sur le ponton, il observait l'horizon.

Son regard était fixe.

vide.

Mort peut-être.

Ou était-il trop occupé à mêler les éclats d'aciers de ses yeux à l'océan pour se rendre comte de l'immobilité de son regard.

Il était simplement absorbé par ses pensées.

- Squall?

- Ouaaah!Naaaan..j'vais..J'vais tom...

PLAOUF!!!!

Un chaleureux rire de gorge se fit entendre lorsque le SeeD tomba dans l'eau. 

C'était Seifer.

Squall se hissa sur le ponton où il s'assit, dos à Seifer et il croisa les bras, feignant le mépris.

- C'est malin!

- C'est pas de ma faute! C'est toi qui a sursauté quand j'ai dit ton nom, c'est parce que t'avais pas l'esprit tranquille. ( il fit un signe réprobateur avec sa main) Alors , le sauveur de l'humanité veux-t-il me raconter ses malheurs?

- M'appelles pas comme ça!

- Ouh! C'qu'il est susceptible!

Squall se leva, regarda fugitivement le blond pour finalement se taper le front en soupirant bruyamment.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais leur raconter si je me ramène comme ça à la BGU?

- Tu devrais aller te changer, tu vas attraper froid.

- je sais mais je ne veux pas retourner à la BGU pour l'instant.

- Des problèmes?

- ....

- Il doit y avoir des vêtements secs sur le bateau, je crois que tu pourrais mettre mes vêtements,ok ,on fait pas la même taille mais ça sera déjà mieux que les tiens.

- Merci...Seifer.

- Allez viens.

Seifer passa son bras autour des épaules du SeeD rougissant et l'entraîna avec lui en direction du bateau.

***

Quistis entra dans le bureau de Cid et eût la surprise de voir Laguna assit face à Cid. Tous deux discutaient paisiblement.

- Mademoiselle Trepe, que voulez-vous? Demanda cordialement Cid.

- Eh bien, je voulais vous dire qu'il était inutile de continuer à appeler Squall car personne ne l'a vu depuis hier et il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Répondit-elle, en regardant avec insistance Laguna.

- ah? C'est étonnant de sa part.

Traçant une droite imaginaire dont le point de départ serait les yeux de Quistis, il constata que celle-ci observait son invité.

- La présence de môsieur Loire vous étonne c'est cela?

- euh...Oui.

- Je suis venu voir Squall. Mais apparemment ....

- Est-ce là le seul but de votre visite monsieur Loire?

- Appelles-moi Laguna.

- Je trouve vos questions bien indiscrètes Miss Trepe. Marmonna Cid.

- Veuillez excusez mon impertinence. Je vais retourner à mes devoirs....Merci de m'avoir accordé cette entrevue.

Elle s'en alla non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en coin au président d'Eshtar.

_étrange__...Il vient pour Squall j'en suis sûre…Mais pourquoi? Oh! Mais c'est bien sûr! Quelle idiote je fais!_

_Squall l'avait sans doute compris avant moi, c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là._

_***_

- C'est un peu grand quand même... Bredouilla Squall.

- Moui...Tu attendra que tes vêtements sèchent. D'ici demain ça devrait aller.

- Demain?

- Oui, demain, tu peux passer la nuit ici si tu veux.

- euh...oui...enfin non… C'est que..euh...

- ça ne me dérange pas, et puis j'suis sûr que Fujin et Raijin n' y verront pas d'objections.

- J'voudrais pas te déranger. Bafouilla le chef des SeeDs, en se grattant la nuque en une parfaite imitation de son père.

- Mais noooon, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, ça me fait plaisir.

- plai..plaisir?

Seifer se mit à rire lorsqu'il vit Squall rougir.

- On dormira ensemble. Affirma Seifer, histoire de voir si Squall pouvait avoir l'air encore plus embarrassé qu'à l'instant.

- Q..Quoi?! Dit-il en écarquillant les yeux et rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Ben oui! Tu ne dormira pas dans la chambre de Raijin et de Fujin non plus, ils sont déjà assez à l'étroit....Alors tu dormira avec moi, dans ma chambre. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais?

- ooh...rien.

Seifer eût un grand sourire satisfait.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prends encore? Songea Squall. Pourquoi est-ce que ça me gêne tant? Après_

_tout__ ce n'est qu'un ami, rien d'autre. Rien d'autre. Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'essaie de me convaincre. Oula, j'ai besoin de repos.Oui dodo..dodo avec nounours piti verre de lait et tout...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte encore??_

***

- Quistiiiiiiiissssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Trompeta Linoa à la vue de l'instructrice.

- Quoi? Soupira-t-elle, censurant un geste désespéré appris par les soins de Squall.

- T'as vu Squall? Ils vont prendre des mesures ? Faire des recherches?

- Non...Il reviendra bien par lui même. T'inquiètes pas...

- Ne pas m'inquiéter?! ! Ne pas m'inquiéter?!!! Mon Squall est dehors livré à lui même et...

- Squall est un grand garçon tu sais. Qui plus est, il a sauvé le monde de la pire menace qu'il ait eût à affronter (quoi que...^^; )  alors je crois bien qu'il sait se débrouiller tout seul. Et puis tu devrais arrêter de l'étouffer comme tu le fait , Squall est quelqu'un de solitaire , tu le sais bien , il est pas habituée à avoir quelqu'un qui le suit partout comme un chien...Bah! J'ai pas que ça à faire , faut qu'j'y aille..bye!

***

Dans la soirée, dans la chambre de Seifer.

Seifer était dans son lit, couché de côté pour pouvoir regarder Squall qui lui ,était allongé par terre dans un sac de couchage.

- Linoa...ça va? Demanda soudainement le blond.

- hein? J'suis pas Linoa moi!

- Naan! Je veux dire, entre vous?

- oh! Ben ça va. Dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Quel enthousiasme! ça marche pas entre vous c'est ça?

- Oh! si, si ,ça va ,ça va… ça....va. Un peu trop peut-être

- C'est à dire?

- Si je l'écoutais, on serait déjà mariés, on aurait déjà quatre mouflets. Et tout le monde n'arrête de nous dire qu'on forme un beau couple. Et puis elle veut...

- Tu 'arrêtes pas de dire elle veux mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'est-ce que tu....ressens pour elle? Squall dit moi ce que tu penses, franchement.

- En fait, elle...Elle me laisse indifférent. Je ne ressens rien pour elle. Rien… Si je l'ai sauvé c'est parce que je ne pouvais pas la  laisser  mourir. Par exemple dans l'espace, ça aurait été Irvine j'y aurait été parce que il fait parti de mes....mes amis, ça me fait drôle de dire ça... Mais en fait, je ne pourrais pas les laisser mourir sans rien tenter, Linoa comme une autre. Et ensuite j'ai laissé faire, j'ai encore laissé les autres faire à ma place et choisir pour moi...Et au jour d'aujourd'hui je suis engagé avec elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça irait si loin. Tout est si....si compliqué maintenant.

_Qu'est-ce qui me prends de lui raconter ça?_

- Tu n'as qu'a tout arrêter .Mais j'imagine que pour toi ça ne doit pas être si facile, tu dois trouver ça plus compliqué que ça ne l'est. Il te suffit juste de jeter Linoa, c'est pas difficile. Je l'ai bien fais, moi.....Il ne faut pas fuir ses problèmes....

- Je ne fuis pas!

- Tu mens, tu fuis Squall...Pourquoi tu veux pas retourner à la BGU alors ?

- Je ne voulaiS pas le voir.

- Qui ça ?

- Oh, Personne... Dormons, il est tard. Proposa-t-il.

- Ok, j'insiste pas.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent

***

Seifer dormait depuis longtemps mais Squall, rattrapé par ses obsédantes pensées ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le  visage de Seifer. Il se surprit à sourire en le voyant. Il s'assit et massa ses tempes comme si ses mains allaient traverser son crâne et venir masser son cerveau. Il secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau Seifer. Sans trop réfléchir, il s'agenouilla, et pencha son visage vers celui de Seifer. Il se rapprochait dangereusement des lèvres du blond quand il s'interrompit. Il contempla le visage de Seifer de nouveau pendant de longues minutes. Puis, d'un petit geste de la main il caressa la joue de l'ancien chevalier .Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage  puis se rallongea et ferma les yeux.

Seifer bougea et se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et l'ont pu voir un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.

***

- Squall.

- mmm....moui?

- Réveilles-toi il est déjà 10h00, tu sais? Faudrait penser à te lever.

Squall ouvrit les yeux et vit Seifer agenouillé à côté de lui.

- Seifer? Souffla-t-il.

- Exact'

- 10h00?!

- Tu en mets un temps à analyser les informations.

- Il faut que je retourne à la BGU.

- Tiens, voilà. Dit  le grand blond, qui lui tendait ses vêtements.

- Oh! Merci.

- Si t'as besoin d'un coup de main pour t'habiller, tu m'appelles, je serais dehors. Proposa-t-il d'un ton ironique.

Squall lui fit un large sourire.

- Oui, c'est ça

_Pourquoi pas ...Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte??_

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Seifer s'ouvrit.

- Tu m'excuseras... Je dois y aller.

- Reviens quand tu veux Squall!

_Je n'y manquerais pas...Rhaaaaa c'est pas bientôt fini avec ces pensées..hum...Des vacances…Il me faut des vacances…_

Squall partit en direction de la BGU.

***

- SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla un machin bleu qui se jeta au cou du  malheureux chef des SeeDs, qui détourna la tête quand la chose essaya de l'embrasser.

- Beuh...Squaaaall!!!! Pourquoi tu veux pas me faire un bisous?

Le jeune homme soupira, hocha négativement la tête et partit en direction de sa chambre.

- Mais j'en ai maaarre qu'on me prenne pour une pauvre cloche! Pesta la jeune fille.

_Squall Leonhart est attendu de toute urgence dans le bureau du proviseur....Squall...._

Le chef des SeeDs leva les mains au ciel .

_et__ ça continue...._

Alors qu'il se rendait dans le bureau de Cid , Quistis l'aborda:

- Ah! euh...Salut Squall , pas la peine de te dire que Cid t'attends..Le président Loire t'attends et euh...Tu sait qu'ils vont faire une réunion exceptionnelle demain pour la réintégration éventuelle de Seifer....Débita d'un trait la jeune femme qui essayait de suivre le pas rapide de Squall.

- Non, je ne savais pas.

- Bonne chance. Lança Quistis en s'éloignant.

- Merci...Quistis.

***

- Moui.....Alors je rajoute 2 Bretzels , tu suit?

- mmm...dans ce cas....eh bien....

- Dites qu'est-ce que vous faites, je peux savoir? Les interrompit Linoa.

- On joue à la bataille ça se voit pas? Rétorquèrent Irvine et Zell.

- Meuh! M'agressez pas comme ça.

- Désolé Linoa mais là, c'est compliqué, celui qui gagne là, remporte tous les bretzels et...

- Ah! Je vois je suis de trop encore. Rouspéta la brune qui partit furieuse.

***

Bureau de Cid Kramer.

- Tu est en retard Squall , où étais-tu passé? Demanda le vieux Cid.

- Je sais excusez-moi. Je...

- Monsieur Loire est venu spécialement d'Esthar pour te parler. Je m'en vais, je vous laisse mon bureau...

Cid partit. Laguna se leva et contempla son fils. Il se gratta la nuque et commença son petit discours:

- Euh...Tu sais, Squall , je...euh...En fait je vais te raconter une histoire, Eh bien tu sait Raine et...

- Pas la peine vous fatiguer à rien père. Cracha le jeune SeeD , son regard  métallique braqué sur Laguna.

- Mais co...Comment tu...

- Je ne suis pas un idiot vous savez.

- Squall , écoute, je suis désolé , j'aurais dû être là avec toi quand… quand...

- Quand quoi? Vous auriez dû être là quand je pleurais quand j'étais gosse? Vous auriez dû être là quand cette cicatrice m'a été infligée? Vous auriez dû être là plutôt que d'être président d'Esthar vous foutant royalement de moi? Vous auriez dû être là, oui...Mais vous ne l'étiez pas  , trop occupé par son travail au point même de ne pouvoir voir son fils et lui consacrer au minimum 1heure dans les 17 longues années de son existence , pas une fois vous êtes venu me voir, pas une fois en 17ans....Et maintenant vous venez me voir , pas pour moi , nooon , pour soulager votre conscience...Vous voulez que je vous dise? Vous m'écoeurez!

- Squall! Tu es injuste, je ne fait pas ça pour ma conscience c'est pour toi! Et Esthar j'y étais obligé le pouvoir, tout était instable! Squall! Regarde-moi! Je suis là parce que je veux me rattraper à tes yeux et peu importe...Sanglota-t-il.

Squall allait partir quand Laguna l'attrapa fermement par le poignet et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous lâchez-moi!

- Non, pas avant que tu m'aies écouté...

Squall lui décocha un coup de poing magistral et l'envoya au sol.

- Squall attends!

- Attendre quoi? Que vous vous confondiez en excuses pitoyables? Non, merci. Dit-il, tournant les talons.

- Tu as un frère.

Squall s'arrêta net.

- Continuez.

- Il...C'est...Tu as un frère jumeau vous, vous avez été séparé à la naissance. Raine était morte alors une voisine vous a recueillit et elle a trouvé plus sage, vu les conditions, tu n'es pas sans savoir que les Esthariens kidnappaient des enfants pour trouver un successeur à Adel donc pour votre sécurité de vous séparer: l'un a été envoyé dans un orphelinat et l'autre, est resté avec cette femme voilà...

- Où est-il, maintenant?

- Nous avons retrouvé ça trace, il travail dans un bar à Deling...

- Où exactement?

- Allons-y ensemble.

- ça...ça c'est hors de question

- Squall , tu as besoin d'un père tu le sait , je...Laisse-moi une chance Squall une seule , de...de former une famille , ton frère , toi et moi...Je n'ai jamais voulu t'abandonner , je cherchais ta trace mais tu avait disparu  il n'y a que quand ,je suis retourné à Winhill qu'on m'a dit...

- Mais....Et pour mon frère que vous as-t-elle dit?

- Qui ça elle?

- la femme qui l'a gardé, qui d'autre?

- Non, j'ai parlé avec le...le mari de cette défunte femme en fait, il m'a dit que peu de temps après t'avoir envoyé à l'orphelinat, il y avait eût une attaque des Esthariens, et la femme a été tuée et ton frère avait été enlevée, lui avait survécu  miraculeusement.....Bien je vous suivrais, mais pas pour vous, mais pour mon frère.

- Demain soir, nous nous irons voir à Deling...Je viendrais te chercher vers 19h00.

- Bien.

***

l'entrée de la BGU.

- Il est en retard! Dit nerveusement Squall.

- Mah , il va venir , l'est juste pas capable d'être à l'heure , c'est pas bien grave... Le rassura Seifer qui avait décidé de venir avec lui après lui avoir parlé l'après-midi même. En fait, Irvine , Selphie , Zell , Quistis et Fujin avaient insistés pour venir. Lourdement insisté. C'était  compréhensible, certains étaient venus pour soutenir Squall , d'autres pour s'amuser ou d'autres par intérêt. Un autre Squall...

Laguna arriva enfin.

- Je suis en retard, hein? Dit-il en se grattant la nuque.

- Oui , allons-y ne perdons pas de temps. Répondit froidement son fils.

- Heu...Eux aussi ils viennent?

- C'est pour la couverture vous comprenez.... Lança Seifer.

-Plus on est de fous plus on rit! S'exclama Selphie.

Squall haussa un sourcil

- enfin....c'est ce qu'on dit...

***

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bar surpeuplé.

Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir à une table dans le bruit ambiant.

- Rhooooo!! Z'avez vu? Y'a une scène avec un piano , des rideau , des projecteurs itou itou!! S'émerveilla Selphie.

- mmm...L'est où ton frère ? Demanda Quistis.

- Je sais pas , il est censé travailler ici tous les soirs , il finira bien par venir.

- Et , il s'appelle comment?

- Mr Loire?

- Tu peux m'appeler Laguna ou...

- alors? Comment il  s'appelle? Le pressa-t-il.

- ben en fait...

- Ne me dite pas que vous savez pas!! S'égosilla Seifer.

- Il change souvent de nom ....

- Moui , c'est c'qu'on dit.

Une serveuse arriva.

- Vous désirez?

- Pour les enfants  ça sera 6 limonades et pour moi ....mmm...Voyons...le plus fort alcool que vous ayez.

- les enfants? Grogna le reste du groupe.

- très bien...Dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Squall

- euh...Attendez!

- oui?

- Vous connaissez un jeune homme euh...A qui ressemble à mon..à mon ami , ici? Demanda-t-il en désignant son fils.

- mmm...nan...je connaît pas...hum.

Elle partit.

- Quelque chose me dit que elle est pas tout à fait honnête là. Souffla Seifer.

Les lumière faiblirent.

- hé? Pourquoi y'a plus d'lumière? S'étonna Irvine.

Les gens présents dans la salle commencèrent à s'agiter.

- ça me paraît pas clair tout ça...Constata Fujin.

Il faisait sombre dans la salle. Une musique se fit entendre, légère et caressante.

- Qui c'est qui joue du piano? Demanda Irvine.

Un faisceau lumineux se concentra sur la scène dévoilant le pianiste profondément absorbé par sa musique .

Les premières notes tirées du piano étaient hésitantes, un rythme simple, mais on eût dit que la mélodie s'étoffait au fur et à mesure. Les notes gagnèrent en intensité, elles se mêlaient en un ensemble fort complexe montant et descendait au gré des doigts du pianiste, accélérant et ralentissant pour en revenir toujours à cette mélodie triste faites de notes cristallines ombragées par la tonalité profondément sombre de l'ensemble. Une pureté dans les notes, et ce ravissant pianiste martelant les petites touches blanches avec fureur et douceur, une telle expression calme régnait sur son visage. Il était passé maître dans son art, cet art bien envoûtant il faut le reconnaître. Mais ce visage, ces traits étaient tels ceux de Squall,  la cicatrice en moins, le tout incrustés de superbes yeux bleus, comme son frère. Par contre ses cheveux étaient bien plus longs et qu'ils étaient teintés de noir aux reflets bleutés. Il portait un t-shirt noir qui modelait parfaitement son corps et un pantalon de la même couleur.

- Bonté divine! Souffla Laguna.

- Il est...merveilleux. Lâcha Squall.

- IL faut reconnaître qu'il a du talent. Rajouta Seifer

- CHUT!

Ils restèrent une vingtaine de minutes en admiration écoutant les diverses compositions du jeune homme quand celui-ci s'arrêta, se leva et vînt saluer son public. Il fût bien sûr fortement acclamé. Puis il sauta de la scène et atterrit parmi les divers clients qui le félicitaient. Il se fraya un chemin jusqu'au bar où il échangea quelques mots avec le barman puis attrapa un plateau et alla servir les clients. 

- Dommage que ce soit mon fils!

- PAPA! S'indigna Squall.

- Comment tu m'as appelé????!???!!!!!!!!!

- J'ai rien dit!

- Comme tu veux. Dit-il un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vraiment ton frère? Demanda Seifer qui déshabillait le jeune homme du regard.

- Pfff...Ouais, et alors? Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Seifer se retourna vers Squall et lui sourit tendrement. Le chef des SeeDs s'empourpra.

- Il est  troooop! Soupira Quitis.

Six regards étonnés se retournèrent vers elle.

- heu...enfin...Moi j'dis ça, j'dis rien...

- Serveur! Cria Irvine à l'encontre du jumeau de Squall.

Squall lui assena un coup de coude.

- Nan mais t'es malade ou quoi?

Le jeune homme s'approcha, souriant.

- Oui, vous désirez?

La plus part des gens réunis autours de la table s'abstinrent de dire leurs désir et gardèrent le silence.

- Euh...Vous faîtes à manger, ici? Demanda Irvine.

- Estomac sur pattes! S'exclama Selphie.

- Oui, on fait aussi restaurant, aujourd'hui nus pouvons vous proposer...mmm...Réfléchissons....De la pizza spécial de chez Deling's, hamburgers, ou des plats plus traditionnels, enfin...On fait de tout vous n'avez qu'a demander.

- On peut vraiment tout demander ? Chuchota Selphie à Quistis.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à ricaner.

- Bah, la pizza spéciale alors!

Le serveur dévisagea longuement Laguna et non Squall.

- On se connaît, non? Demanda timidement le jeune garçon.

- ça se peut. Comment vous appelez-vous?

- Zan.

- Zan. Répéta Laguna.

- Et vous?

- Je m'appelle Laguna.

- mmm.Je... (Il sembla réfléchir un instant) je vais passer la commande...hum...

Il s'éloigna et alla passer la commande.

- Quand vas-tu lui dire?

- tu me tutoies maintenant, de mieux en mieux dis donc.

Squall soupira.

Le garçon revint. Il plaqua ses mains sur la table et regarda fixement Laguna sans ciller.

- Vous êtes mon père n'est-ce pas?

- ......geuh....je...je...je....je...Oui.

- Bien. Parlons franchement. Que me voulez-vous?

- Je....enfin....Je voudrais te connaître plus....euh voici...

- Squall Leonhart , le chef des SeeDs de Balamb , je le connaît , c'est mon jumeau.

- C...Comment? Balbutia Squall.

- Votre nom est étalé dans tous les journaux avec une photo épinglée, et vu la ressemblance physique je n'ai pas eût très loin à chercher pour comprendre les liens.

Ils étaient tous figés, on entendait à peine le bruit de leur respiration. Pas un ne prononça une parole.

Zan se mit à rire et sourit gentiment à sa nouvelle famille.

- Je suis un peu direct, je suis désolé  je vous ai brusqué...Dit-il en se grattant la nuque comme l'aurait fait Laguna.

- C'est de famille on dirait. Enchaîna Seifer.

- Tu....Tu es très fort au...au piano. Tu...Tu voudrais  pas rester parler un peu?

Il prit une chaise la retourna et s'assit, mit la tête sur le dossier :

- Que compter vous faire?

- Pour l'instant parler...

Squall avait planté son regard dans celui de Zan et ne le lâchait pas. Zan ne baissait pas les yeux non plus.

- Un iceberg, hein? Dit-il en se tournant vers Seifer.

- Ouais c'est vrai, c'est un vrai glaçon!

- Merci.....Dit-il amère, ne supportant pas que son frère regarde Seifer et vice-versa. Puis, ça lui apparût clairement.

_Je suis jaloux...?_

Son frère lui sourit, il avait lui aussi compris .Squall lui rendit son sourire sous les yeux ébahit des autres. Squall avait sourit!!

- Sinon...D'où tu viens, et qu'est-ce qu'y s'est passé quand enfin…quand on a été séparés?

- Je sais avoir été abandonné par mon père, ma  mère était morte et que une voisine m'avait recueillit mais ils y a eût des attaques d'Esthar, j'ai été kidnappé, je vécu donc à Eshtar .Par la suite j'ai été dans divers foyer  Jusqu'à atterrir ici vers 12ans où Luka, le vieux barman là-bas et propriétaire de ce lieu ne me recueilles et m'élèves....Voilà tout.

Il parlèrent une ou deux heures quand Zan décrétera qu'il devait partir mais Laguna et Squall le retinrent : Il lui demandèrent de venir quelques temps à la BGU pour rattraper un peu le temps perdu. Juste l'histoire d'1 mois ou 2 ou plus s'il voulait devenir un SeeD bien qu'il soit âgé, rien n'empêchait...Il alla parler à Luka et régler quelques affaires et leurs dit qu'il pouvait venir quelques temps.

***

Zan avait rejoint la BGU depuis quelques semaines, en même temps que Seifer. Il était là en tant qu'élève , il avait été accepté malgré son âge. Comme quoi, ça servait d'avoir des parents haut placés.

Il s'intégrait bien, Squall avait appris à mieux le connaître, et il l'appréciait vraiment mais...Quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi clochait. Il était trop heureux, trop souriant ... Cela l'intriguait mais ces pensées disparaissaient rapidement, ce sourire était trop beau pour être mauvais.

***

Dans la serre de combat.

Squall et son jumeau, après avoir embroché quelques T-Rex, décidèrent de se reposer un peu et s'assirent sur les racines saillantes d'un arbre pour papoter.

- Tu te bats très bien. Pour un débutant, c'est étonnant de battre des T-Rex.

- C'est toi qui as fait tout le travail aussi.

- mmm...Si tu le dis......hum......Tu est un ancien mercenaire n'est-ce pas?

- En quelques sorte. Rit Zan avant d'être pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

- ça va?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Tu es malade?

- En quelques sortes. Sourit-il.

- Tu es étrange.

Zan, ne se souciant pas plus que ça des remarques de son frère cueillit une fleur blanche et l'examina attentivement.

- Quoi? Ce n'est qu'une fleur. Lança Squall.

- Effectivement, ce n'est _qu'une fleur .Regarde. C'est bizarre une fleur. Ca n'a pas de fonction précise, ça ne vit que pour mourir. Ca ne sert à rien , c'est juste joli . Ca n'as pas de raison d'exister mais ça existe, ça survit, même ici piétiné par tous ces monstres . Survivre dans le but de mourir...C'est amusant, tu ne trouves pas?_

- Que veux tu dire?

- rien.

- mmm...tu...

- Alors?

- Quoi, alors?

- Quand te décideras-tu à aller le voir ?

- Qui ça?

- Seifer.

- Pour quoi faire?

- Je ne suis pas un abruti, les sentiments que tu nourris envers lui sont très...repérables dirons-nous.

-  ...

- Ne perds pas de temps car le temps n'attends pas, il emporte tout avec lui, parles-lui, aimes-le quand tu en as encore le temps. Après, il sera trop tard. Tout se perds, Squall...Tout.

_Ultimécia__ as dit la même chose..._

- Serait-ce une menace? Demanda Squall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, mais...Tu es jeune, mieux vaut profiter de toutes ces choses jeune.

- Tu es aussi jeune que moi mais tu parles comme un vieillard.

- C'est vrai...Je ne m'en rendais pas compte.

- Salut  vous deux! Lança Seifer

- J'ai coooooooooomplètement oublié que j'ai cours dans...(il regarda sa montre)dans à peine cinq minutes!!!!! Hurla Zan , très peu convaincant , avant de partir en courant.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prends?

- Ch'sais pas.

- On pas cours aujourd'hui!

- Il est déjà partit...Bah! Il s'en apercevra bien par lui même.

Seifer s'assit à son tour, près de Squall.

- Seifer je voulais te dire que....

- ..Tu était content que j'ai été faire cette mission à Deling à ta place. Ouais, je sais, pas la peine de me remercier.

- euh...Oui.

- Tu voulais dire autre chose?

- Non, non, rien, non.

- Ok, bon ben on se revoie plus tard, ok?

- Ok!

Seifer se leva et trébucha, absolument involontairement et atterrit sur Squall.

Le chef des SeeDs n'esquissa pas un mouvement pour se dégager, trop gêné pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- S...Sei...Seifer, tu pourrais te...te lever?

- Oh! Excuse-moi j'étais un peu sonné, je ne me suis pas rendu compte que j'étais allongé sur toi...

L'ex-chevalier se releva et tendit sa main à Squall, qu'il prit. Seifer, releva Squall qui se trouva collé à lui. Une fois de plus, le SeeD brun dû se retenir d'embrasser Seifer dont la bouche se trouvait à peine à quelques malheureux centimètres. Il s'obligea à regarder ailleurs et partit sans un mot à son ami, qui était relativement content de lui.

Il fallait amener Squall à se rendre compte de son attirance. Il ne le ferait pas lui même, il fallait que ça vienne de Squall pas de lui.

_Un jour Squall....bientôt...._

_***_

Il faisait nuit noire et Zan était dans un des jardins de la BGU,  regardant nerveusement sa montre et lançant de petits regards inquiets vers le ciel. La lune était belle cette nuit, quoi que un peu rougeâtre en fait.

_Est-ce la bonne décision?...Des années se sont écoulées mais pourtant..._

_Ai-je raison de le vouloir encore? Ai-je raison?_

_Mon dieu, venez-moi en aide, je vous en prie, que dois-je faire? Dites-moi..._

Zan  regardait le ciel, un éclat rouge illumina la lune, mais se dissipa aussitôt.

_Puisse cela être la bonne décision...Pardonnez-moi..._

Zan serra son poing très fort à s'en faire saigner. Il s'en aperçut et contempla sa main maculée de sang. Il lécha le sang de sa plaie. Une grimace de dégoût se peint sur son visage.__

_***_

Quelques jours plus tard...

Zan était assis, seul à une table de la cafétéria. Il mangeait tranquillement son bretzel quand Squall , Irvine et Quistis vinrent le trouver.

- Zan , j'ai une bonne nouvelle , tu va enfin pouvoir aller faire une petite mission .

- Mais, je suis pas un SeeD. _Et je ne risque de ne jamais l'être. _Ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

- En fait, Commença Squall... C'est plus une aide à l'étude.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Tu va aller voir le savant fou d'Esthar, Geyper enfin, un truc dans ce genre là et l'aider. Il a requit de l'aide des SeeDs , il dit qu'il a fait une découverte mais en fait c'est plus de la main d'oeuvre qu'il lui faut...Pas des mercenaires c'est pour ça qu'on envoie des...des apprentis comme tu es le meilleur de ta catégorie , tu va diriger les opérations c'est pas mal , non?

- A Esthar dis-tu...Bien. J'irais.

- Tu as une drôle de mine, t'est tout pâle, ça va pas? Demanda Irvine.

- Non, ça va Irvy je vais aller prendre l'air un peu. Dit-il en observant que sa main tremblait un peu.

- IRVY?? S'étonnèrent Quistis et Squall.

- C'est juste un diminutif. Je vais dehors. A plus! Lança Zan avant de partir.

- Tu nous avais caché ça! Ris Quitis tapant amicalement dans le dos de Irvine.

- Mais c'est pas ce que vous croyez!!! J'aime pas les mecs moi!! Juste les filles comme...Comme celle là-bas dans le coin tu vois. Bon, vous m'excuserez, le devoir m'appelle. Ciaoooo!!!

***

Dans la chambre de Zan.

Zan , dont les tremblements avaient augmentés était assis sur son lit. Il grattait son bras droit. Un grand morceau de peau s'enleva, découvrant une espèce de chose noire, un peu bleu sous son bras.

- Et merde... Soupira-t-il.

Il se leva, fouilla dans son armoire et attrapa une boîte de pilule. Il en fit tomber quelques-unes dans sa main et les avala. Ses tremblements diminuèrent immédiatement mais la blessure restait ouverte.

- Nakag zit yeanow!

La peau recouvrit la chose bleutée sous-cutanée 

._Ce n'est pas encore le moment...Bientôt..._

- Kazzim natcht kunaïnoh!!Cria-til.

***

****

**_To be continued..._**


	2. chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2.**

- Aber...Comment foulez-fous vaire afec zi beu de main d'oeufre!!!Arch!Fous foici envin!Ze fous z'attendait blus tôt!

- Excusez notre retard professeur Geyser. Dit Zan , un lueur malveillante crépitant dans ses iris.

- On ze connait?

- Possible...Quel est le but de nôtre venue ici?

- Vous z'allez rébertorier tous za!Regardez ! Tous mon laboratoire a été zacagé, za représenteuh des z'annéses des trafail! Répartizons les z'équipeuh!

Geyser et Zan divisèrent les équipes et définirent leur travail.Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux dans le cabinet de travail de Doc Geyser, le seul endroit qui avait été épargné par l'acte de vandalisme.

Zan se dirigea vers une armoire, plus imposante que les autres, mieux protégée aussi. Il passa la main dessus.

- Ne touzer ba à za!!!

- Et pourquoi? Demanda celui-ci, un reflet noir malsain passant fugitivement dans son regard.

Geyser s'approcha de lui, fasciné. Zan s'agenouilla pour être à la même hauteur que le scientifique.

Le professeur passa une main sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Du as bien grandi. Zela faizait longtemps que je ne t'afais pas fu.

- Moui...Pouvez-vous m'aider encore une fois?

- Tous ze que tu feux mon garzon.

- J'ai besoin de benzolium hartikal.

- Zé très rare tu zais, zeuls quelques giffons en ont...

- Je sais...S'il vous plaît.

- Bien mon garzon...Dit-il en allant fouiller dans son bureau. Foilà ton antidote.

- Merci.

- Puis-ze te prélefer un échantillon de zang?

- Non. Plus tard peut-être. Tenez. Dit-il en déposant un petit sac dans la main de Geyser. Ceci est très précieux, prenez-le et si un jour Squall Lenonhart ou Laguna Loire ont des problème de quelque nature que ce soit , remettez-leur ,s'il vous plaît.

- Bourquoi?

- Un jour, tout deviendra limpide, je vous le promets. Mais ne l'ouvrez pas vous même on est bien d'accord?

- fi!

***

- Linoa, concentres-toi un peu plus ! Regarde ta formule, tu as dû faire une erreur, cherches bien, je ne le ferais pas à ta place. Rouspéta la gouvernante devant le manque d'intérêt que démontrais aujourd'hui Linoa pour la magie.

- Mais Edeaaaaa, j'y arrive pas c'est trop duuuuur!!! On peut pas plutôt faire pleuvoir des confettis, c'est plus facile ça! Piailla-t-elle assise devant un énorme grimoire poussiéreux.

- Mais voyons Linoa ce n'est pas comme ça que...

Elle s'interrompit, prise de vertiges.

- ça...ça ne va pas?? EDEA?!!

- Juste, une mauvaise impression ...

- Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il?

- ça devait juste être un petit malaise, pas de quoi s'alarmer je pense.

- si vous le dites.

***

- Alors formulaire bêta 59800...C'est quoi que tout ça??? Désespéra Squall, qui croulait sous la paperasse.

- C'est ça d'être chef des SeeDs ! Lança Seifer.

- Seifer!!! S'émerveilla Squall.

- Je vous qu'on est content de me voir.

- oh..euh...Je m'ennuyais c'est pour ça...Tu veux quelque chose?

Seifer se garda bien de lui dire ce qu'il voulais et lui répondit qu'il avait passé toute la matinée dans la serre de combat mais qu'il en avait marre des adversaire trop facile.

- Tu veux qu'on se aille se battre?

- Bah..C'est toi qui l'as proposé...

Le combat ne dura pas très longtemps, Squall avais plus d'expérience que Seifer et celui-ci ne faisait pas grand chose pour se défendre. Il se retrouva vite plaqué contre un arbre de la serre de combat, la lame de Squall sur la gorge.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé gagner, Seifer ? Demanda-t-il en baissant sa gunblade.

- Mais non, je ne t'ai pas laissé gagne tu te trompe.

- Pourquoi tu m'as laissé gagner?

- Oh et puis zut! Je pourrais pas attendre plus longtemps!

- Attendre qu...

Le Chef des SeeDs n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Seifer s'empara de sa bouche .

Mais Squall le repoussa immédiatement.

- Je le savais...J'aurais dû le savoir, j'suis vraiment trop con. Renifla le blond qui partit en courant.

- Sei...fer...Bégaya Squall, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Squall s'assit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? POURQUOI?_

Irvine  venait d'entrer dans la serre avait croisé Seifer qui partait en courant vers les dortoirs. A l'origine , il avait décidé de tuer quelques T-Rex mais quand il apperçut Squall assit par terre ,en train de pleurer ,il alla le voir, faisant le rapprochement entre Seifer et lui.

- Squall?

- Irvine?? S'étonna le jeune homme qui essuya ses larmes d'un revers de main.

- J'ai...J'ai croisé Seifer.

- Et alors? Répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre vous?

- Rien!

- Squall...Tu aimes Seifer n'est-ce pas?

- Non! Non! C'est pas vrai!

- Arrête ça se voit! Et puis y'a pas de honte à aimer les hommes. Regardes, moi j'aimes les hommes, les femmes aussi , j'en ai pas honte.

- Alors pourquoi tu te défile quand on parle de mon frère , hein?

- Zan, c'est différent avec lui...

- Tu t'es tapé mon frère? Vraiment?

- beuh...oui...hum...Mais...euh...Et Seifer tu...Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Il m'a...Il m'a embrassé et moi je...je l'ai repoussé alors il...il est parti.

- Ben, pourquoi tu l'as repoussé?

- J'en sais rien, je voulais pas mais je...

- Tu te soucies trop de l'opinion des autres Squall. Si tu aimes vraiment Seifer dis-le lui.

- J'peux pas, il me déteste maintenant...

- Maiiiiis naaan! Va lui parler, il sera content, Imagines-le , le pauvre , en train de se morfondre, nooon , va le voir et dis-le lui.

- Tu te tapes mon frère... Répéta le chef des SeeD , une pointe d'étonnement aigu faisant à nouveau jour dans sa voix.

- Quand tu te sera remis de la nouvelle, tu me fera signe, oublieS pas d'aller voir Seifer , hein?

- ouais, ouais.

***

Geyser était devant tous ses écrans de contrôles, allant de l'un à l'autre en poussant de petit "arch meine got" à chaque fois. Laguna arriva enfin accompagné de Kyros et Ward.. Geyser l'avait convoqué.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Demanda le président d'Esthar

- Arch!Fous foilà envin! Regardez!

- huuu......

- Vous voyez ce champ de vorces autour de notre planète reprézentée en frois dimansion là?

- oui.

- Les monstres sont très agités. Il  y a _quelque chose._

- Et quoi?

Ze ne zais ba le déterminer. Mais là regardez la luneuh! Za couleur est étrange fous ne troufez ba?

- Elle est un peu rouge. Vous ne voulez pas dire que la larme sélénite...?

- non , non , non . Mais il y a quelquechoz' qui fait bouger tous zes monztres! Ze ne zais ba ze que z'est mais nous z'allons defoir vaire attenzion.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe...

- Ze me le demande fien! ARCH!!!!!

- Quoi??

- Z'ai lu quelque part que...Noon za ne ze beu ba!Za zerait uneuh catastropheuh!

- Quoi? dites!

- Quelqu'un ezzaie de réunir la puizance zacré de la planète en une perzonne, une créature et....Za z'est déjà produit une vois mais la ztructure interne de la planète a zangé za ne se beu pas!Quelqu'un ezzaie de prendre le contrôle en acczèdant à la vorce zuprème de zette créature. Ze n'est qu'une légende de l'avant-Distal.

- Hein??L'avant quoi? Je comprends rien à ce que vous racontez!C'est quoi l'avant-Distal?C'est quoi que cette structure de la planète??

- Fous n'afez jamais étudié l'histoire de la planète. Fous veriez mieux de me laizzez parler en azzemblé afec les ZeeDs des Gardens , c'est  un cataclysme qui nous z'attends si nous ne faisons rien! Archeuh! Meine got!!

- C'est si grave que ça?

- Zi grafe et pire encore!!! Ultimézia reprézentait la même menace, peut-être moins!!! Arch! Nous zommes perdus zi nous ne faisons rien!!!

- Kyros , appelle les Gardens s'il te plaît dis-leur d'envoyer des représentants et qu'ils  se rendent  à la BGU , nous avons à faire à un grave problème , même importance que Ultimécia si ce n'est davantage.

- Zan? Tu es là aussi?

- Oui, papa j'ai...J'ai entendu ça a l'ai d'être grave. Pourrais-je assister à...

- Biensûr tu est mon fils, tu en a le droit.

- Me..merci.

Laguna Kyros et Ward retournèrent au palais présidentiels donner des ordres. 

Geyser, lui , s'agitait dans tous les sens demandant qu'on aille lui chercher ci , ça , là.

Zan sortit du labo et alla se réfugier dan un endroit désert et se mit à pleurer.

Des larmes de sang.

***

Tous les gardens avaient étés contactés tout avait été fait. Tous étaient maintenant dans la salle de réunion . Squall et ses compagnons Laguna , Kyros , Ward , Zan , Cid , Martine , le nouveau chef de la TGU et le président Galbadien. Geyser arriva enfin .

- Professeur Geyser,pourquoi cette réunion? S'imapatienta le président Galbadien devant le tel empressement de Geyser.

- Azzistants feuillez mettre zes cartes là et pozer zes livres là.

- Alors?

- Arch!D'abord ze tiens à fous dire qu'il y a une étrange actifité des monstres et que nous zommes zertains que _quelque chose _se prépare. Nous ne zavons pas quoi mais il va ze passer _quelque chose_.

Pour exbliquer la zituation nous defons nous z'appuyer zur les textes de l'avant-Distal

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Voilà, il fa falloire fous faire un cour d'histoire et un peu de biologie. Commenzons. Voizi notre planète. Dit-il en appuyant sur un petit appareil qui afficha une planisphère ,en 3D ,biensûr.

- Mais les continent son différents!!!! S'exclama Laguna.

- Ze zais , peu de gens connaissent l'hiztoire de notre planète pour 2 raizons:

un , notre planète est vieille et deux , nous zommes très peu z'informés à cauze de la distal.

- MAIS C'EST QUOI DISTAL???????

- L'avant-Distal z'est avant-Distal . Distal, z'est une météorite qui est atterie zur notre planète et qui a dout dévasté il y a drès longtemps.En vait , Une gigantesque météorite as frolé notre planète mais elle z'est cindée en deux et une bartie c'est écrasée zur notre deuxième Lune ,la lune rouge et les z'éclats de la lune rouge zons fenus z'écrasés sur notre palnète,d'où la prézence de monstres. En fait il y avait déjà eût des problème avec une météoriteuh beu de temps afant...

- Quel rapport avec notre problème???

- Laizzez-moi finir. Et donc il y a eut des z'explosion ,des z'éruptions et les continents ont irrémédiablement bougés et de noufels mer ze zont formés. A l'époque ils z'ont cru que z'étais l'appocalypse mais nous zommes là , nous zavons zurvécus.

- LE RAPPORT AVEC NOUS, GEYSER S'IL VOUS PLAIT? Demanda Laguna.

- Z'ai retroufé un texte de l'afant-Distal et vigurez-vous que za barle de la force de la blanète la rivère de la fie  qui afait été utilizé pour de l'énegie...Mais abrès la Distalline notre planète as été modifiée et...La structure interne as changée : Le zentre de la planète est intact mais la zurface interne zi on beut dire , z'est comme za qu'elle est appellée est devenues zette énergie abbellé Mako et les continents dévients...Mais le problème n'est ba là...Zi une berzonne suffisement puissante arrive à prendre la contrôle de la "créature"

- Mais quelle créature , on comprends rien!!

- Arch z'avais oublié, la créature est le fruit de la rivière de la fi ,elle est puizzante mais zelle est cabable de penzer malheureusement ,elle beu donc zervir le mal comme le bien. Et ce quelque chose dois ezzayer de z'en zmparer et y arrife .Si z'est le cas nous zommes cuits! Zes intentions ne zont zertainement pas bonnes.

-En plus simple ça donne quoi? Demanda Kyros.

- Il existe des "créatures" fabriqués par la rivière de la fi ,ok?

- Ok...

- Et zes créatures zont de plus en plus puizante, une créature a été créer et zelle là est zi puissantequ'elle beut détruire zette planète.ok?

- ok.

- Quelqu'un ezzaie de prendre le contrôle de zette créature.En vaite, je crois....

- QUOI???Que croyez-vous?

- en vaite je penze que zette créature est une G-force.En vaite je pense que toutes les G-forces zont des « créatures » .

- Orbital et tout les autres peuvent être dangeureux??Beugla Squall.

- Non elle z'ont déjà choisi leur camp.

- Il nous faut donc trouver cette G-Force avant que ce quelquechose ne l'aie et puisse l'utiliser pour tous nous détruire.

- exact.Mais attenzion c'est une G-forces naissante!!

- hein?

- Fi , elle n'a pas encore atteint za forme définitive. Elle zommeille.

- Nous allons lancer les recherches. Quelle est sa forme. Quel genre de G-force?

- Nous ne poufons pas zavoir. Za beu être n'importe quoi n'importe où!

- Nous la retrouverons et la tuerons!! Affirma Laguna.

- Ze l'espère.

***

Dans la salle de concert de la BGU.

Zan était partit jouer du piano :les apprentis n'avaient pas le droit de participer à ma mission : trop dangereux.

Il jouait une fois de plus cette même mélodie. 

- Ah Zan , toujours en train de jouer....ça ne t'inquiète pas toute cette histoire? Demanda Laguna.

- Enormément...

- J'espère que nous retrouverons cette maudite chose créature ou G-force...

- maudite , effectivement

Zan s'arrêta de jouer. Il se leva et serra son père dans ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer contre lui

- Zan, ça ne va pas?

- ...

- Zan ! Réponds-moi! Dit-il en secouant le jeune homme.

- Zan se desserra de son père et le regarda, son visage était baigné de larmes rouges.

- Que t'ont-il fait à Esthar , Zan... Que t'ont-ils fait?

- Pardonne-moi papa...Pardonnes-moi. Dit-il, qui partait en courant vers la sortie.

- ZAAAAAN ATTENDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ZAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Hurla Laguna qui essaya vainement de le rattraper.

***

****

**_To be continued..._**


	3. chapitre 3

****

****

**Chapitre 3**

Zan était partit jusqu'aux falaises situées sur le continent Galbadien. Il aimait cet endroit, il y allait souvent autrefois tous en sachant qu'un jour tout se finirait là. Il aurait préféré qu'il fasse beau aujourd'hui mais le ciel était gris et il pleuvinait, comme si le paysage reflétait son état d'âme profond. Il s'approcha du bord de la falaise et regarda en bas, c'était assez haut. Il prit une profonde inspiration. Une légère brise lui caressait le visage. Il ferma doucement les yeux et se préparait à en finir quand il entendit un bruit. Il fit volte-face.

- Squall?

- Zan, ne fait pas ça.

- Comment m'as tu trouvé?

- J'ai demandé à Luka où...Mais ça n'as pas d'importance, ne bouges pas je viens.

- Avances et je saute!

- Zan, non....Mais pourquoi? Dit-il en se retenant tant bien que mal de pleurer.

Zan lui répondit par un joli petit sourire et ferma les yeux. Il étendit les bras en croix et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le vide.

- ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!! Hurla Squall.

Puis ça lui vînt enfin à l'esprit, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

- BAHAMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La G-force s'empressa d'intervenir et se précipita vers la vertigineuse falaise. Il se plaça en dessous de Zan qui poursuivait sa chute et le récupéra sur son dos.

- Lâche-moi, sale monstre, lâche-moi!!!! Je veux mourir!!! Laisse-moi mourir. Sanglota-t-il en frappant rageusement le dos du dragon. Je veux mourir!

Bahamut déposa le jeune homme en pleurs devant Squall avant de rejoindre son plan d'existence.

- Zan...Commença-t-il en s'agenouillant près de son frère, posant la main sur son dos.

- NE ME TOUCHE PAS!!!!!POURQUOI NE M'AS-TU PAS LAISSE FAIRE???????

Squall prit son frère dans ses bras et le maintînt fermement contre lui malgré les coups et les pleurs de celui-ci.

- C'est rien, c'est fini...Répétait Squall comme une litanie.

_Non...Tu...Tu ne comprends donc pas? Tout ne fais que commencer..._

Après une heure environ, Zan se calma enfin et tomba dans enfin l'inconscience. Squall attrapa son téléphone et appela son père.

- Laguna à l'appareil.

- Papa c'est toi ? Dieu merci…

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe???

- C'est Zan...Je...Je l'ai retrouvé il a...il a essayé de..de..de..de se suicider, il est là, inconscient à côté de moi.

- Il est...mort?

- Non, je l'en ai empêché mais il m'a traité de tous les noms, donné quelques coups et m'a supplié de le laisser mourir après ça, il est tombé dans les pommes.

- Tu es en mesure de le ramener à la BGU?

- Oui, je me servirais de Bahamut pour revenir.

- J'appelle le docteur Kadowaki, et les autres nous t'attendons.

***

Zan avait été transporté à l'infirmerie de la BGU. Il faisait nuit et Squall, pressé par la situation actuelle était parti régler quelques affaires avec SeeDs et passer quelques coups de fils inquiets à Geyser. La situation était toujours la même pour le moment. Laguna était avec Zan.

Zell et Selphie veillaient avec Squall. Les autres, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, s'étaient réunis dans la salle de conférence et échanger leur inquiétudes sauf Irvine qui restait à proximité de la chambre de Zan.

 Ce dernier était resté inconscient un petit moment, puis il émergea enfin, vers les une heure du matin. Il vit Laguna penché près de lui.

- Zan...tu...tu vas bien?

- pa..papa?

- Oui, oui c'est moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas mon poussin. Je suis là. Tout ira bien.

- Si...Si seulement tu pouvais dire vrai. Murmura-t-il.

Squall débarqua, hors d'haleine, dans la chambre.

- pa...Lag...

- Quoi?

- Les monstres...agitation...étrange...le...La chose va arriver on ne sait pas quand ni...ni où mais on sait quand...Geyser a appelé. Dans..dans 10 minutes environ...

- QUOIIIIIIII??????

- Zan, que fait-on pour lui?

- Faisons-le surveiller pas Irvine. (il regarda Zan) Il faut que nous y allions , Irvine s'occupera de toi.

Laguna et Squall partirent en courant dans le couloir où Irvine attendait et lui demandèrent de s'occuper de Zan.

Irvine entra à son tour dans la pièce.

- ça...Tu...Tu vas bien?

Zan se mit en position assise.

- Oui...Je crois que oui.

Il leva brusquement la tête comme un chien ayant flairé une piste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- rien. Murmura-t-il en se levant. Il manqua de trébucher mais Irvine le rattrapa.

- Zan, j'ai eût peur pour toi tu sais quand j'ai appris...

Zan lui sourit non pas de ce sourire débordant de gentillesse mais plutôt un sourire de tristesse.

Il lui prit la tête dans ses mains.

- Irvy, tu ne devrais pas m'aimer, c'était un accident comprends-tu? Détaches-toi de moi. Je dois partir.

- Je t'aime Zan , ne me dit pas de te laisser.

- Ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont. Lâcha-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici.

Zan se retourna en direction d'Irvine, son triste sourire sur les lèvres.

- Adieu, Irvine. Puisses-tu me pardonner.

D'un geste extrêmement rapide, Zan le frappa au visage et l'envoya se coller au mur. Puis il partit laissant Irvine à demi conscient sur le sol froid de l'infirmerie.

***

Squall, son équipe ainsi que Cid et Laguna étaient au poste de pilotage de la BGU s'attendant d'une minute à l'autre à l'apparition de l'ennemi.

15 minutes passèrent mais rien ne vînt.

- Bah pourquoi il n'apparaît toujours pas? Demanda nerveusement Cid.

- Il ne se montrera pas. Affirma Squall. Il est trop malin pour se laisser prendre.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre alors. Soupira Quistis. Laissons les gardens en état d'alerte mais je pense comme toi Squall, il ne se montera que quand il aura acquis de la puissance.

Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête .Seul Seifer restait parfaitement stoïque.

- Seifer, et toi ? Demanda Squall.

- pareil.

Squall était vraiment mécontent .Seifer était froid et distant, presque haineux, avec lui.

Cela ne facilitait pas les choses. Sa rancoeur envers Squall pouvait le conduire à redevenir chevalier. Mais Squall  ne faisait toujours rien, bien que cela s'explique, vu les circonstances actuelles. Le chef des SeeDs attrapa Seifer par le bras et l'emporta à l'écart en lançant un "j'ai à parler à Seifer, comme toutes les unités ne sont pas mobilisés, je repartirais dormir une fois que j'aurais parlé à Seifer."

 Squall traîna Seifer jusqu'à la cafétéria qui, à cette heure tardive, n'était pas ouverte aux autres étudiants. Ils étaient tous les deux debout l'un en face de l'autre au centre de la cafétéria.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux alors? Demanda froidement le SeeD blond.

- Seifer...je…la dernière fois tu...enfin...

- J'ai compris, pas la peine de me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi, j'avais deviné. Merci.

Squall soupira lourdement et baissa la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du blond.

- Je t'aime. Lâcha-t-il.

Seifer ramassa sa mâchoire du sol.

- Tu quoi? J'ai mal entendu ou tu as fait une erreur de prononciation?

- Je t'aime Seifer.

- geu....

Squall leva les yeux sur un Seifer hébété.

Le SeeD brun se pencha vers Seifer pour l'embrasser lorsqu'un bruit strident, un cri de douleur lui parvînt.

- ça me glace le sang....C'est...C'était quoi? Demanda Seifer.

- Je...Je ne sais pas. ça venait des jardins je crois.

Sans ajouter mot, ils se dirigèrent vers les jardins de la BGU.

Zell et Selphie les rejoinrent.

- Squall? Tu as entendu toi aussi? Demanda Zell,en continuant de courir

- Oui, ce cri affreux...

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans les jardins, Laguna, Nida, Cid, Quistis  et d'autres étudiants étaient déjà là, paralysés par le spectacle sanglant qui s'offrait à eux : 

A la lueur de la lune, on pouvait voir Zan, au sol recouvert de sang. Il était une fois de plus inconscient, mais indéniablement vivant. Il était au pieds de d'un Adel tout aussi sanglant que lui. Le mage se pencha vers Zan  et le prit dans ses bras.

- Shizaku tanisal Wotaow! Lança Adel en décrivant un cercle avec son bras de libre.

Une ombre, une substance noire se répendit sous eux et les absorba.

Laguna fût le premier à réagir et à courir vers l'endroit où se trouvait il y a  à peine quelques secondes son fils et Adel. Il tomba à genoux, et éclata en sanglots. Squall s'approcha de Laguna et le prit dans ses bras.

-SQUAAAAAAALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hurla une voix suraiguë.

Il se redressa.

- Linoa? Murmura-t-il en cherchant des yeux la jeune femme.

Linoa arriva en courant elle aussi.

- SQUALL!!!! Je...Je sais pas ce qu'il y a mais Irvine est…est à l'infirmerie, il est dans un sale état et Edea...elle ne bouge plus du tout, son regard est fixe...Squall j'ai peur!! Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de Squall sous le regard mauvais de Seifer.

- Selphie, Zell et Quistis, allez à l'infirmerie. Appellez Geyser. Linoa, restes ici avec une équipe de SeeD  et essaie de trouver ce qui s'est passé. Laguna, Cid et Seifer avec moi, en salle de commandement. Nida, viens aussi on ne sait jamais. Shu, essaie de calmer les élèves  et passes une annonce si besoin est. Ordonna le chef des SeeDs.  

***

Zell, Selphie et Quistis arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Le docteur Kadowaki était en train d'examiner Irvine qui avait reprit ses esprits.

- IRVIIIINE!!!! Piailla Selphie. Tu n'as rien? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- Alors vieux, c'est Selphie qui te maltraite? Demanda Zell.

- Le moment n'est pas à la plaisanterie. Lui rappela Quistis.

- Non, c'est...Zan...Il m'a frappé et c'est noir après , je ne sais plus.

- Zan?? Il était à peine capable de marcher!!

-Ouais, et vu son état actuel...

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé??

- Adel était dans les jardins avec lui dans ses bras, ils étaient tous deux couverts de sang.

- QUOI??!??

- Mais pourquoi t'as-t-il frappé? Demanda Selphie.

- Je...Je ne sais pas, il voulais sortir de cette pièce alors...

 Les quatre SeeDs allèrent avec Kadowaki dans la chambre de Edea. Ils entrèrent et virent Edea assise sur une chaise, immobile, le regard fixe , vide.

- Gouvernante...Dit timidement Zell.

Edea sursauta et sorti de sa transe.

- Zell! Quitsis..Selphie! C'est vous .Oh ! Mes enfants ,j'ai eût si peur!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Adel est revenu...C'est terrible.

- Nous savons. Il a kidnappé le frère de Squall.

***

- Geyser à l'appareil.

- C'est Squall Leonhart, nous avons rencontré votre quelque chose.

- Archeuh? Ze m'en doutais, j'ai fu une pointe d'energie zur mon...

- Faites court s'il vous plaît.

- Ze savais que c'était zez fous que z'est apparu mais qu'est-ze que z'était?

- Adel.

- Was?? Adel???? Mais z'il ne beu ba revenir à la...la fi...

- Alors comment est-ce possible?

- Ze ne zais ba drop mais zi il z'était troufé un zuccezeur afant mais je n'en n'ai jamais fu...Ze ne zait pas, laizzez moi réfléchir, je fien avec fous j'arrife!!

- Bien, bien  à tout suite alors.

Squall raccrocha et se tourna vers les autres.

- Il n'en sait pas plus que nous.

- Squall si je peux me permettre…et si nous allions fouiller la chambre de ton frère, on y trouverais peut être des indices,non ? Proposa Seifer

- Bonne idée vas-y passe à l'infirmerie et prends Zell et Selphie avec toi, je ne vais pas les mobiliser là-bas juste pour des blessés léger.

***

Seifer Zell et Selphie entrèrent dans la chambre de Zan et la fouillèrent de fond en comble. Ils trouvèrent une cassette vidéo ,un caméscope et une boite de cachets , le reste n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Ils ramenèrent leur butin à Squall qui se trouvait maintenant en salle de conférence avec son père, Cid étant allé voir sa femme et Nida au poste de pilotage.

Seifer déposa les affaires de Zan sur la table. Laguna attrapa les cachets.

- Benzolium Hartikal...

Squall quand à lui attrapa la cassette vidéo et la mit dans le magnétoscope qui se trouvait dans la salle, alluma la télé et mit le tout en marche.

Une image apparût sur l'écran. C'était Zan.

- _Squal__,,__ papa ,si vous avez trouvés ces vidéo, c'est que je me suis suicidé. Je vous demande d'abord de me pardonner. Je sais le mal que je vous inflige, j'en suis désolé. La seule question qui doit rester sur vos lèvres c'est pourquoi? Je devais mourir._

_ Vous avez dû trouver aussi mes cachets. J'étais malade je devais mourir , cette "maladie" si on peut appeler ça comme ça , était incurable. Je...J'allais vous raconter tout mais c'était vain, une fois mort mes explications n'auront plus aucune importance de toute manière. Je ne me sens pas le courage de vous parler. J'allais le faire mais je ne peux ,,les mots me manquent. Ceci est un adieu. Je vous aime tous mais je me dois de partir, le temps est venu. Au fond de moi je le savais...depuis toujours. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal autour de moi pour continuer encore. J'ai le sang de milliers de gens sur les bras. Je suis un lâche, je suis responsable de tous ces crimes. Mieux vaut que je meure ,après ce que j'ai fait je ne peux le supporter plus longtemps. Adieu._

La cassette s'arrêta.

- Que veut-il dire par "j'ai le sang de milliers de gens sur les bras"? Demanda Laguna, pensif.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Laizzer-moi endrez!!!!! Je dois foir Squall! Hurla une petite voix suraigu dans le couloir.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Geyser. Le petit bonhomme trottina jusqu'à une chaise dont il se servit pour monter sur la table.

- Foilà, j'ai envin compris ze qui ze passe.

- Alors ? Demanda Laguna.

- Zan est le problème.

- hein???

- Zan as été enlefé à za mère adoptife lorzque nous cherfions une zuccesseur à Adel. Il afais deux ans et z'ai fait des tezts zur lui pour foir zil repmlizait les conditions et afec les rezte des zenfants zélectionnés , ze l'ai prézenté à Adel. Ze ne zais pas pourquoi mais z'il a été choizi directement par Adel. Zelui-zi as du lui vaire boire zon zang et l'utilizer comme sucezzeur. Z'est à dire que quand Adel est mort , Zon âme a été rendue à la planète mais z'il poufais grace à zon zang spécial mit dans les veines de Zan  revenir à la fi. Adel est une créature étrange. Lorzque les planètes zont alignés comme aujourd'hui , zon âme as un fecteur vavorable pour ze matérializer à partir d'anziennes de zes cellules,le zang de Zan L'a vais renaître. Foilà. Les feines de Zan ze zont oufertes ,zon zang a coulé et Adel as glizé zon âme dedans et z'est régénéré.

- Zan...C'est pour ça qu'il voulait mourir...Il le savais. Sanglota Laguna.

- Professeur que pouvons nous faire pour Zan? Demanda fermement Squall

- Pour Adel, il n'a plus d'utilité, je crois que Zan est defenu une pièce sacrifiable de l'échéquier.

- Zan as-t-il dû déjà tuer, est-ce qu'il as des crimes sur les bras? Insista le brun.

- Non, il as une âme pure pour poufoir être le zucesseur.

- Et ces petits cachets à quoi servaient-ils?

- A le maintenir en vie. Le zang de Adel est étrange et malévique il empêche la vormation d'elements indispenzable à la fi. Zes cachets lui permettaient de surfifre.

***

Une musique lente et douce s'épanouissait dans l'obscurité.

Deux yeux rouges inquisiteurs fixaient le jeune homme qui jouait du piano. Ils le dévoraient des yeux .Adel s'approcha de Zan et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme.

- Arrêtes de jouer, nous avons d'autres préoccupations. Lèves-toi.

Zan se leva .Le mage laissa courir ses mains dans la chevelure de son successeur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

***

**to**** be continued...**


	4. chapitre 4

Auteur : kujaff'

Liens de sang

****

**Chapitre 4**

Geyser et Edea ayant assuré que pour le moment Adel ne pouvait leur nuire car il n'avait pas trouvé la fameuse G-force , ils allèrent prendre un repos mérité. Squall eût dû mal à trouver le sommeil cette nuit là , Edea n'avait pas pu le renseigner, son frère était-il encore vivant ? il ne le savais pas.Il en allait de même pour Irvine et Laguna qui avait d'ailleurs élu domicile à la BGU, il avait confié pour quelques jours le contrôle d'Esthar à Kyros bien qu'il aurait mieux valu que celui-ci reste avec Laguna.

***

Chambre de Squall , 7h00.

Biiiiiiiip!!!Biiiiiiiiip!!!Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!!!!!Biiiiiiip!!!Biiiiiip!Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip!!!!!!

Squall attrapa le téléphone qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

 - Allô?

 - Je ne fous zai pas réfeillé z'espère?

 - mmm...Si , bon que voulez-vous?

 - Attendez j'arrive.

Tut!Tut!Tut!

 - Comment ça il arrive? Murmura-t-il en se relevant .Il  attrapa son drap et en couvrit son corps nu.

La porte de Squall s'ouvrit sur le petit bonhomme.

 - Beuh...Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

 - Z'ai cru blus brudent envin d'être blus brévenant ,je ne zavais pas zi ...Envin peu imborte zi ze fous ai télévoné en fait...

_Complètement à côté de ses pompes, le savant fou._

 - En vait , bendant la nuit , madame Kramer as eût une fision de fotre vrère on ne fous as ba réveillé fous afiez bezoin de zommeil et donc je zuis fenus fous en vaire part.

 - Il est...vivant?

 - Fi ,bien fifant.

 - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu?

 - En vaite , elle a vu envin...Entendu la musique , zette méoldie ke fotre frère jouait . Elle as dit qu'elle était zertaine que z'était lui mais aucune imache n'est fenu à zon ezbrit. fala z'est dout.Il y a une réunion à 9 heure , fous defrez venir.

 - Je serais là.

Geyser partit. Squall se laissa retomber dans son lit.

Quelqu'un  frappa à la porte.

 - entrez! Lança-t-il ,sans daigner ne serais-ce qu'ouvrir les yeux.

La personne approcha du lit de Squall et s'y assit.

Squall ouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit à la vue de Seifer.

 - Bonjour!

 - Bonjour Squall. Répondit-il , dévorant le SeeD des yeux.

Squall était déconcerté .Il ne comprenais pas pourquoi Seifer le regardait comme ça. Soudain il réalisa qu'il était torse nu ,le drap couvrant le reste de son corps. Il se mit à rougir. Seifer lui sourit tendrement.

 - Seifer...Je...

Le blond le réduisit au silence en posant doucement son doigt sur ses lèvres . Il se pencha sur Squall et l'embrassa.Le brun l'entoura de ses bras et se laissa tomber dans le lit , Seifer collé à lui.

***

Plus tard , dans la salle de réunion.

 - Il as une heure de retard! Râla Cid.

 - On se demande bien pourquoi. Murmura Selphie à l'encontre de Quistis et qui se mit à glousser.

 - Qui est en retard? Demanda Le chef des SeeDs en entrant dans la salle.

 - Bon , commençons. Ordonna Cid.

 - Attendez, je participe aussi. Dit Seifer en entrant à son tour , sous le regard amusé de Laguna.

 - Hey! Irv' ,tu crois qu'ils ont...Commença Zell.

 - Regarde Quitis et Selphie mortes de rire là , tu aura la réponse.

 - Quoi qu'est-ce qui faut regarder, quelle réponse? Demanda Linoa ,assise à côté d'Irvine.

 - Foilà , ze foulais fous foir parce que Zan m'afais remit za (il montra une petite pierre noire à Squall et Laguna)et m'afais dit que zi il y afait une broblème ze devais fous le remettre , biensûr z'ai foulu foir ze que z'était et z'ai troufé za dellement intérezant que ze l'ai analyzé.

Z'est très zurprenant.Il est vais dans zune matière inconnue , mais zil n'est pas dangeureux. Ze zais que Zan est le zucezzeur de Adel mais za n'exblique pas qu'il possède ze genre d'objets.

 - Qu'insinuez-vous? Demanda Laguna sur la défensive.

 - Z'ai une théorie mais ze prévère attendre de la convirmer.

Un SeeD déboula dans la salle en courant.

 -Que se passe-t-il?

 -Un coup de fil de...de Mr Seagill.Dit-il.

Laguna prit une profonde inspiration.

 -Que t'as-t-il dit?

 -Melle...Melle Ellone a...disparu , les SeeDs blancs on dit s'être fait abordés par un "château volant" et Ellone a...disparu , comme ça , en même temps que le "château volant".Ils ne comprennent rien.

Laguna se prit la tête dans les mains en répétant inlassablement "pourquoi?" tandis que Squall essayait de le consoler ,sans réussite.

***

Zan était  occupé au piano, dans cette grande chambre désespérément vide qu'Adel lui avait désigné comme étant la sienne.

Il jouait une fois de plus cette même mélodie , plus belle de jour en jour.

Le mage entra alors dans la pièce.

 - Lève-toi successeur et viens ici.

Zan s'exécuta , vînt se planter en face du mage et le regarda longuement d'un oeil mauvais.

 - Que lui avez-vous fait? Demanda froidement Zan.

 - Rien pour le moment. J'étudie ses pouvoir c'est tout.

 - Je vous hais.

Adel se mit à rire et s'approcha encore un peu plus du jeune homme.

 - Biensûr, tu me hais.

 - Vous me dégoûtez.

 - Oh! Et pourquoi ça?

 - ...

 - Tu as réussi à pardonner ton père , ton frère et même cette gamine que je viens de voir mais moi non. Soupira le mage.

 - Pourquoi vous pardonnerais-je?

 - Ton frère as tué ton enfant , ton père m'a enfermé dans une prison de glace grâce à l'aide ce cette fille ,tu leur pardonnes et moi , non?

 - Vous êtes un monstre , vous avez tué des milliers de gens.

 -Te mettrais-tu à avoir un sentiment de culpabilité? Tu as autant de mort  sur la conscience 

que moi  , je te rappelle que c'est ta fille qui as voulu compresser le temps et détruire cette planète.

 - Ma fille? Je vous signale que c'est la vôtre aussi! Vous avez bien plus de morts sur la conscience que moi!

 - Peut-être mais  moi , ça m'indiffère...Me pardonneras-tu ,un jour?

Zan attrapa brusquement Adel par la taille et le serra contre lui.

 - Jamais je ne vous pardonnerais de m'avoir abandonné. Ne me quittez plus. Je me fous de ces gens qui sont mort par l'intermédiaire d'Ultimécia ou que vous avez vous-même tué...Mais promettez-moi de rester avec moi...toujours.

Adel resserra son étreinte , un sourire satisfait se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

 - Dis-moi , successeur , pourquoi joues-tu toujours cette mélodie?

 - Vous ne vous souvenez donc pas?

 - Elle me dit vaguement quelque chose.

 - Cette mélodie, je l'avais crée pour vous , lorsque j'étais encore enfant. Vous aviez beaucoup aimé...C'était...C'était juste avant que mon père ne vous...Alors quand vous avez disparu ,j'ai continué à la jouer, dans l'espoir que vous l'entendiez et que vous reveniez avec moi. A l'époque je ne savais pas ce qui vous était arrivé , on m'a dit que vous étiez mort mais je ne l'ai pas cru alors j'ai joué encore et encore pour que vous me reveniez...

 - Et maintenant que tu m'a retrouvé , pourquoi joues-tu encore cette mélodie?

 - ...

 - Pour ta...famille ,tes amis?

 - ...

 - Je te comprends .Devoir te vouer au mal pour aimer ou te vouer au bien sans amour. Te vouer au mal ,blesser ta famille ,te vouer au bien ,et me blesser. Tu est destiné à souffrir , ton âme est si pure...trop...Je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à tout cela ,c'est ma faute si tu souffre.

 - Non!!C'est moi !C'est égoïste ce que je fais ,je ne pense qu'à moi ,je vais faire du mal à plein de gens ,je le sais et tout cela pour vous, parce que je vous aime. Pourquoi devez-vous faire le mal? Je ne comprends pas.

 - La Rédemption est impossible ,le mal....Le mal est dans ma nature ,tu devrais le savoir.

 - Qu'êtes-vous au juste?

 - Ce n'est pas important.

 - Lorsque l'on meurt , on ne souffre plus... Souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour Adel.

 - N'y pense pas ne serait-ce qu'un instant ,tu ne me laissera pas seul.

 - Je ne le ferai pas.

 - Mais tu as déjà essayé.

 - J'ai mal .

 - Je sais , je sais...Répéta-t-il en caressant doucement les cheveux de Zan.

 - Pourquoi?

 - Tu porte le poids du monde sur tes épaule. C'est ton destin ,tu n'y peux rien.

 - C'est insupportable , je ne veux pas souffrir.

 - Tous les humains ont mal , c'est dans ta nature à toi.

 - Alors...Moi aussi?

***

Laguna s'était  remit de la nouvelle et la réunion pu enfin reprendre.

 - Alors ze fous dizait que je penzais que il n'étais pas nomal que zette pierre...Commença Geyser avant de s'interrompre car Edea n'avait pas l'air bien.

 - Qu'est-ze qu'elle a?

 - Je...Je...La G-force , je la sent , je sent son pouvoir.

 - QUOI?Qu'est-ze gue fous dites?? Zi tôt???

 - Oui..Elle est très puissante ,et...Oh mon dieu! Dit-elle en mettant sa main sur sa bouche.

 - Quoi?

 - Elle est avec Adel.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la salle. Tous avaient les yeux braqués sur Edea.

 - Gouvernante vous pouvez les localiser? Demanda Seifer.

 - Il sont...Ils sont...OH!! Mon dieu...Ils se dirigent par ici!!!

 - Je vais passer la BGU en code noir.Squall et son équipe,vous irez acceuillir comme il se doit cette G-force ,à coups de Gunblade ,sur le plateau B . Edea , met-toi à l'abris. Ordonna Cid.

***

Squall, Seifer ,et les autres membres de la fine équipe , Laguna en plus attendaient depuis à peine quelques secondes sur la plateau B qu'une forme noire indistincte apparût à l'horizon.

 - Squall?C'est quoi le machin noir là-bas ? Demanda Linoa.

 - Le machin comme tu le dis si bien ,je crois que c'est le château dont ont parlé les SeeDs blancs.

La forteresse se rapprochait très vite. Et ils purent enfin voir exactement ce dont il s'agissait.

 - La..C'est la...La...La citadelle de..de...de Ultimécia . Bredouilla Zell.

 - Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura le tireur d'élite.

Ils s'attendaient à un assaut , tous étaient prêts à accueillir l'attaquant , car ils ne savaient pas vraiment à quoi ils auraient à faire.

 - Hey! Y'a un truc qui vole au dessus du château !! S'exclama Selphie.

En effet ,une masse bleu nuit ,presque noir flottait au dessus du château 

C'était un dragon qui se dirigeait vers la BGU .Un dragon chevauché par Adel lui-même.

 - C'est la fameuse G-force tu crois ? Demanda timidement Seifer.

 - Je suppose.

 - Il vient tout seul ,sans armée ,si il fait ça ,c'est qu'il doit être puissant ,la G-force s'est alliée à lui ,je le crains.Dit lentement Quitis d'un air sombre.

La dragon se rapprochait très rapidement , la citadelle restant où elle était , château flottant dans les airs.

Le dragon fût rapidement au dessus du plateau B. Les SeeDs avaient dégainé leurs arme . Ils furent impressionnés par la taille du dragon , environ 15 bon mètres de longueur . Il finit tout de même par se poser, faisant trembler le sol. Adel sourit tranquillement et descendit de l'animal et lui donna une petite tape à l'encolure sous les regards menaçants des SeeDs prêts à se jeter sur lui et le tailler en pièce.

 - Que faites-vous ici? Cria Squall.

 - J'ai plusieurs fois eût l'occasion de remarquer que toutes les décisions d'ordre international étaient réalisés ici. Aussi j'ai décidé de revendiquer ici ce qui me revient de droit.

 - Et quoi donc? Demanda Cid qui venait d'arriver.

 - Mais Esthar biensûr.

Squall serrait de plus en plus fort sa gunblade et dû faire un gros effort pour ne pas défoncer Adel à coups de gunblade.

 - Ce pays as déjà un président et c'est moi , vous n'avez aucun moyen d'exiger la restitution du pays.

Adel lança un regard à son dragon.

 - Prends ta forme intermédiaire et viens.

Le dragon s'auréola d'une vive lumière bleue et se transforma en une masse bleu foncé à  silhouette humaine et vînt se fondre en Adel qui ne pût réprimer un gémissement de plaisir.

Le mage était maintenant couvert de cette chose bleue-noire, comme une seconde peau , ce qui rendait le personnage encore plus effrayant. Tous étaient dégoûtés de cette fusion qui s'était effectués sous leurs yeux .

 - Maintenant , j'ai le pouvoir de faire pression , j'ai intégré la G-force nommée Lantys , capable de détruire cette planète , rendez-moi Esthar avant que je ne réduise votre université en cendre. Tonna le mage d'une voix caverneuse.

Squall ne pouvait supporter le spectacle que donnait Adel . Il saisit sa gunblade à deux mains et s'élança vers le mage ,prêt à lui trancher la tête , mais la chose qui avait intégré Adel s'en libéra et reprit cette silhouette humaine et alla intégrer Squall. Ce dernier se tordait de douleur et poussait d'atroces cris de souffrances. Seifer et Laguna se précipitèrent vers Squall mais tous deux furent projetés un peu plus loin.__

La chose noire se retira enfin du corps de Squall et retourna à Adel qui gémit une nouvelle fois,quand le corps noir s'insinua en lui.Squall quant à lui gisait par terre ,mais il n'avait aucune blessure apparente Seifer était agenouillé à côté de lui et le soutenait. Un silence de mort s'installa.

 - Bien ,je vois que vous ne faites aucun effort ,alors si ce n'est pas vous qui me la donnez ,je  prendrais Esthar par la force et le sang coulera.

 - NON!!! Attendez! S'écria Laguna.

 - Vous avez changé d'avis?

 - Je...Je démissionne , je...Je lègue mon poste de président à...à Adel.

 - Non papa...ne...ne fais pas ça.

 - Esthar est à vous maintenant...

 - Bien ,je vois que vous êtes raisonnable. Sur ce, je vous quitte ,je vais aller reprendre ma place. Lantys, reprends ta forme draconique.

La masse noire quitta le corps d'Adel qui eût l'air un peu déçu et se rematérialisa en dragon.

Adel monta sur l'animal qui s'envola et repartit en direction du château.

***

Plus tard ,à l'infirmerie.

Cela faisait une heure que Squall était réveillé et Laguna était resté à côté de lui , il avait perdu deux enfants , Squall était le seul qui lui restait , il allait faire tout son possible pour le garder.

Geyser arriva soudain dans la pièce , accompagné par Edea .

 - Z'ai fu la fidéo et ze dragon , z'était très z'imprezionnant et puis le chateau qui est defenu invisible abrès que le dragon y zoit rentré.A ze propos , ze zais où il est maintenant.

 - Et où est-il ? Demanda calmement Laguna.

 - Il est au-dessus de Esthar. Il léfite z'est ztupéfiant? Heureuzement ,il n'a vais aucune attaque ,il a zuste prit le poufoir de la ville ,il est dézigné zous le terme de prézident mais za changera zertainement bientôt.

Squall lâcha un petit cri de douleur et se prit la tête dans les mains.

 - Que se passe-t-il , mon enfant ? Demanda Edea en s'approchant du fauteuil où Squall était assis.

 - Je ne sais pas d'où...D'où me viennent les souvenirs qui m'apparaissent. Des images se bousculent dans ma têtes ,des paroles ,et...la mélodie que Zan avait fait... Elle est toujours dans ma tête ,j'ai mal... Cette douleur ,là,dans l'estomac , partout.Et j'ai mon coeur qui se serre. J'ai mal.

Edea fronça les sourcils un instant et posa sa main sur le front de Squall qu'elle retira aussitôt en étouffant un cri d'horreur.

 -  La...La créature as dû lui transmettre un peu de ses visions et des visions des gens qu'elle a posséder comme Adel , ou toi Squall et à ce que j'ai vu , elle a possédé ton frère aussi je crois. Décrit moi ce que tu te souviens, ce que tu vois.

 - Je vois Adel  ,il est très grand. je dois avoir 6 ou7ans , peut-être moins mais je parais plus âgé, je ne me souviens plus. Adel est là , devant moi , j'ai peur ,il me fait venir avec lui. je vois Geyser qui me regarde. Adel me sourit et m'observe bizarrement. J'ai peur , je ne sais pas ce que Adel va me faire .Je suis dans un lit , allongé, Adel est près de moi ,  j'ai peur mais je ne pleure pas. Adel m'enlève ma chemise et passe lentement sa main sur moi. Je sent une griffe rentrer dans mon épaule et elle descends jusqu'à mon ventre . Sa griffe est profondément enfoncée dans ma chair , mon sang coule sur ma peau . J'ai mal. Je ne veux pas continuer à voir ça ..

 - Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce que ce monstre as fait à Mon fils? Murmura Laguna.

 - Continue Squall , nous devons savoir. Dit doucement Edea.

 - Adel....Adel passe sa langue sur la plaie et absorbe mon sang , je me tord de douleur. Ma vue se trouble de larmes. J'entends quelques chose claquer , c'est le fouet d'Adel sur moi ,j'ai mal partout , je suis complètement lacéré , je baigne dans le sang et Adel lèche toujours mes plaies. J'ai tellement mal. Je sens quelque chose de brûlant couler sur ma plaie , c'est si doux , apaisant , mes plaies se referment. Je trouve le courage d'ouvrir les yeux. Adel s'est ouvert le poignet et verse son sang dans mes blessures qui se referment immédiatement. Je me sens bien , c'est tellement bon. Adel a continué son travail sur toutes mes blessures toutes se sont refermées . Seule celle qui débute à la base de mon épaule garde une sorte de cicatrice. Je pleure , je ne sais pas  pourquoi, je sent le corps d'Adel contre moi. Je suis épuisé. Tout est noir ,je ne vois plus rien. La douleur est en moi , Edea aidez-moi , cette souffrance est atroce je ne peux pas la supporter ! Supplia Squall.

Edea le prit dans ses bras et le berça tranquillement , comme on berce un enfant.

 - Squall , si nous voulons pouvoir tuer cette G-Force et Adel il faut que tu cherche dans cette forme de mémoire , le souvenir de queqlue chose , n'importe quoi.

 - La...La pierre peut détruire la G-force. La...La pierre as un rapport avec une personne ,je ne sais pas qui.

 - Où peut-on le trouver?

 - Je...Je ne sais pas.De l'eau ,je vois de l'eau. De la lumière aussi. Une ville? Oui , une ville en dessous de l'eau. C'est ça.

 -Bien Squall , repose-toi. Tu en as besoin. Dit Laguna en mettant Squall dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

 - Papa...Sanglota-t-il en serrant la chemise de Laguna. Il a mal...Je le sent , il est triste ,il...Je ne comprends pas c'est trouble. Papa , il...Zan...Il...as perdu quelque chose de précieux il y a longtemps , je le sens , cette tristesse...Mais...C'est nous , je nous vois , à la table de ce bar.Il n'étais pas content de nous voir , ça le contrariait , il savait qu'il allait mourir , il ...Il nous en voulais à toi et à moi , nous lui avons fait mal , je ne sais pas pourquoi mais nous lui avons causé du tort. Papa...Je sent sa douleur , je ne le supporterais pas , vite...Je me sent glisser...pa...pa...Aide-le...Je me sent si faible...J'ai...J'ai envie de...de dormir...Est-ce que je vais...mou....rir? Papa...je...je....

 - SQUALL!!!! Réveille-toi , mon bébé, reste éveillé!!!!! Squaaaaaaaaaaaall!!!! Hurla-t-il en secouant son fils .

 - La pierre....La...pi....sauver....tous.....Papa...

 - DOCTEUR KADOWAKI!!!! VITE!!!!!!!

**To be continued...**


	5. chapitre 5

Auteur : kujaff'

Liens de sang

chapitre 5.

_Il fait si beau aujourd'hui ,le ciel est d'un bleu magnifique. Je sens le vent caresser ma _

_peau c'est agréable. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas été en paix .Je me sens _

_libre et pour la première fois peut-être ,je me sens heureux._

_- Mon frère?Mais...Zan pourquoi es-tu ici, dans mon rêve?_

_- Squall ,je suis ici sous ma forme spectrale et ceci n'est pas un rêve mais le passage de _

_ta vie humaine à ta vie éternelle ._

_- Alors...Je suis mort?_

_- Pas encore .Squall je veux que tu m'écoute ,c'est peut-être la dernière fois que nous _

_parlons alors fait bien attention. L'enveloppe intermédiaire de la G-Force t'as _

_intégré momentanément en elle ,tu as ressenti et revu tout ce qu'elle a vu et tout ce qu'elle_

_ a capturé dans l'esprit des autres. Squall ,si tu n'arrive pas à surmonter cette douleur tu _

_mourra .Je suis ici pour t'aide. Si tu as la volonté de retourner dans le monde réel ,_

_tu y retournera  mais de ta seule volonté  dépends ton retour._

_- J'avais si mal quand j'étais vivant._

_- C'est normal ,la vie apporte la douleur et le bonheur aussi ,les âmes s'enrichissent lors _

_de leur passage sur cette terre. La sagesse leur est apprise. Aussi ,bien après leur mort physique ils regrettent le temps de leur brève existence matérielle. La vie est précieuse _

_Squall , je le sais mieux que quiconque bien que l'ignorer soit pour moi plus facile._

_Retourne à ton corps , là où est ta place._

_- Je souffre et tu voudrais que je souffre encore ?_

_- Ce qui ne te détruit pas te rends plus fort ,surmonter les épreuves c'est une preuve de courage ,souffre encore et encore tu n'en deviendra que plus fort et une fois ton _

_épreuve passé tu pourra bien t'en moquer de cette douleur. Ne soit pas lâche ,ne fuis pas _

_ta réalité et surtout ne les abandonne pas ,ils ont besoin de toi ,le monde a besoin de toi._

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Ta destiné comme celle de tous ceux de notre famille est forte ,le destin des autres _

_dépends du notre ,ainsi sommes nous fait et ainsi nous resterons. Va maintenant ,retourne_

_ parmi ceux qui t'aiment ,là est ta place._

_- Seifer...Laguna...Quitis...Zell...Selphie...Linoa...Irvine...et les autres. Ils m'attendent, je _

_dois les rejoindre. Tu as raison .Mais que...Que se passe-t-il pourquoi le paysage _

_disparaît??_

_- Adieu ,mon frère..._

_- Zan attends!_

_Mon rêve s'est effacé. Tout est noir .Quelqu'un pleure._

***

- Squall...Mais pourquoi...Réveille-toi je ne veux pas te perdre. Sanglotait Laguna , la main de Squall dans la sienne.

- Monsieur Loire ,nous avons tout essayé ,nous ne pouvons plus rien faire. Squall est...parti. Il vous faut l'accepter. Dit tristement Kadowaki ,une main sur l'épaule de Laguna.

Le chef des SeeDs était allongé dans ce grand lit blanc. Il avait l'ai si serain. Tout à coup , Laguna le vit ouvrir les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration.

- Squall , tu est vivant dieu merci. Cria-t-il en se jetant sur son fils.

-. ..mon...frère...

***

- Réveille-toi. Murmura doucement Zan en tapotant l'épaule d'Ellone qui était étendue sur son petit lit.

Ellone ouvrit enfin les yeux et , croyant reconnaître Squall , elle lui sauta au cou.

- Squall, je savais que tu allais venir me délivrer.

Zan détacha doucement la jeune fille.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Squall mais Zan.

- Pourtant tu lui ressemble tellement.

- C'est normal , Squall est mon frère jumeau.

- Alors tu n'est pas venue me délivrer?

- Non.

- Tu est prisonnier alors.

- Non.

- Ne me dit pas que tu est son..son allié?

- Je le suis.

- Traître! Comment oses-tu trahir ton frère???!!

- je me le demande parfois aussi.

- Tu est comme Squall , je sais que tu est quelqu'un de bien ,de gentil ,je le lit dans tes yeux, alors pourquoi? tu n'est pas un monstre !

- Rien n'est moins sûr...Adel t'as-t-il fait quelque chose?

- Euh..non, on a juste voyagé dans le temps.

Zan attrapa le poignet droit de la jeune fille et l'examina , il en fait de même pour l'autre poignet.

- bien. Tu n'as rien.

- Quoi? Pourquoi tu fais ça?

- Pour t'aider.

- Mais tu est de son côté alors pourquoi?

- Rien n'est tout noir ,ni tout blanc mais pourtant ça serait plus simple si ça l'étais.

 Tu ne manque de rien , ici?

- euh..non, ça va.

- Je t'ai apporté des vêtements propre .Tiens.

- Mer..merci. Zan, t'as-t-il forcé à être de son côté?

- Non.

- Pourquoi le fais-tu alors?

- J'ai mes raisons. Tu t'ennuie ici?

- Un peu .

- Tu sait jouer du piano?

- non.

- C'est le moment d'apprendre, allez viens!

***

Chambre de Squall.

- Vous êtes tous venus ici pour moi? Demanda le malade.

- Faut pas rêver! Lança Irvine.

- Le zeune garzon as raizon! Nous zommes là parze ke nous defons chercher zette fille dont fous afez barlé bendant fotre transe.

- Doc Geyser et pour Squall? Si nous trouvons cette ville sous-marine ,là ,que ferons-nous? Squall va pas rester ici, c'est lui notre chef. Déclara Seifer qui tenait fermement la main de Squall dans la sienne.

- Z'y ai déjà pensé foyez fous et foilà ,j'ai penzé que zi le zecret de la pierre ,zette pierre que zquall a fu dans za vizion il a dit qu'elle poufait détruire la G-Forze alors je zuppoze que z'est là-bas que nous trouferons le moyen de vaire disparaitre zette "mamoire" de Zquall.Fala alors il ne nous rezte qu'à troufer zette ville zous-marine.

- Il ne nous reste "qu'à" , je vous trouve un peu...léger , professeur. Remarqua Irvine.

- Eh bien vu les circonstances...Je crois que je suis dans l'obligation de vous le dire. Marmonna Selphie , un peu gênée.

- En quoi dons jeuneuh fille? Zézaya Geyser.

- Eh bien, normalment je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire mais lorsque je suis entré à la TGU ,on m'a fait prêter serment de ne jamais le révéler mais...Savez-vous pourquoi ça s'appelle _Trabia_ Garden University? Eh ben , c'est parce que la ville qui a débloqué les fonds pour sa construction c'est Trabia, dans l'ancien langage , ça voulais dire coeur de l'océan.

- Trabia existe alors! Whou! Souffla Zell. Et comment on y va?

- Ben...Il existe un passage à la TGU mais maintenant , je ne sais pas si il est encore ouvert en plus..La TGU était le seul lien , le seul lien connu en tout cas avec l'extérieur. Les Trabiens sont  un peuple très avancés ,mais ils sont passifictes.Il valait mieux faire oublier l'existence de leur technologie et donc de leur existence.

- Je comprends. Et je n'étais même pas au courant  murmura Laguna.

- Bon...On y va ? Proposa Quitis.

***                                                          

Dans la chambre de Zan.

- haha. Non , pas comme ça , regarde. Expliqua calmement Zan à Ellone à qui il essayait d'inculquer quelques notions musicales.

- Oui ,bon je recommence. Sourit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Adel qui regarda les deux jeunes gens avec stupéfaction mais la surprise laissa vite place à de la colère.

- Que fait-elle ici?

- Je lui apprenait comment jouer du piano.

- Elle n'as pas à être ici!! Qu'elle sorte!!

Ellone était paralysée et n'osait plus bouger. Zan se leva et se mit devant elle.

- Elle ne vous as fait aucun mal , laissez-la! On ne faisait que jouer du piano.

- Tu te met à avoir des instincts maternels maintenant ,de mieux en mieux! Si tu voulais un enfant , il suffisait de me le dire , nous aurions fait naître Ultimécia! Cracha le mage qui avait emprisonné le visage de Zan dans ses mains. Maintenant , vire-moi cette traînée!!

- Pourquoi? Je n'ai pas couché avec elle que je sache! Et puis si vous avez envie de tuer tous les gens avec qui j'ai couché vous auriez une bien longue liste!!

- Comment oses-tu?? Hurla le mage en giflant Zan qui alla se plaquer au sol.

- serviteurs , emportez cette gamine loin d'ici! Ordonna Adel et aussitôt  deux mumba apparurent et emportèrent la jeune fille hors de la chambre.

- Alors ,successeur , je crois que tu as des comptes à me rendre!

Zan s'étais assis par terre et essuyait le sang qui perlait des griffures que lui avait infligé le mage en le frappant.

- Seriez-vous jaloux à tout hasard?

- Insolent! Hurla-t-il.

Zan se prit la tête entre les mains et se mit à pleurer. Le mage , attendri ,  l'aida à sa relever pour finalement le prendre dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas appris à être heureux? Sanglota le brun.

- Parce que...Je ne le sais pas moi même. Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît et arrête aussi de me vouvoyer ,tu veux?

Il ne lui répondit pas et alla s'asseoir au piano. Il commença à jouer cette même musique.

- Comment est-ce que tu l'a appelé?

- Liens de sang.

Adel lui sourit tendrement et alla dormir ,espérant que le jeune homme viendrai lui tenir compagnie.

***

-  La TGU , je la vois!!!!! S'écria Selphie qui pointa du doigt la TGU , lâchant les commandes de l'Hydre qui chuta brutalement.

- SELPHIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!! Hurla Irvine.

La jeune femme reprit les manettes à deux mains et rétablit l'équilibre

- Désolée!

Ils arrivèrent enfin près de la TGU qui était en cours de reconstruction. Il se posèrent et descendirent de l'Hydre. Ils pénétrèrent dans la TGU , le bâtiment principal avait été refait , c'était vraiment splendide.

- OUAH!!!!!MA TGU CHERIIIIIE!!!! S'extasia Selphie qui alla se coller à un mur sous les regards amusés des compagnons.

- Voici le proviseur de la TGU! Monsieur Wahrmer. Souffla Cid .

- Bonjour ,vous êtes des étudiants de la BGU , hein? Oh! Et puis vous ah dommage que vous vous soyez arrêté avant le test sur le terrain ,on aurait pu faire de vous un excellent SeeD ,manier une épée si grande n'étais pas donné à tout le monde enfin bon...Dit le petit bonhomme rondouillard en regardant Squall

- De quoi ? Moi?

- Ben oui jeune homme. Vous êtes bien euh..comment s'étais déjà? Ah oui! Zan voilà.

- Zan? Vous ,vous, vous connaissez  mon fils?

-Ah! C'est votre fils président!

- Ex-président. Précisa Laguna.

- euh..oui ,c'est vrai...Pourtant j'aurais cru que c'était notre petit prodige ,vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir confondu avec le fils du président.

- C'est aussi mon fils en fait ce sont des jumeau et Zan a..disparu , kidnappé par Adel.

- Oh! Je suis désolé. Venez ,nous allons dans la salle de conférence.

Ils suivirent le proviseur jusqu'à la salle en question et s'installèrent dans les sièges prévus à leur attention.

- Vous...hum...Vous parliez de mon frère tout à l'heure...Que? Il a été élève ici?

- Oui ,nous l'avons recueillit quand il avait 8 ou 9 ans , je ne sait pas son âge exact , il ne le savais pas lui même. Le pauvre garçon il était traumatisé. Il errait dans la plaine d'Esthar transi de froid quand un étudiant l'a vu et amené ici. Il ne parlais pas ,nous lui avons tout réapprit. Il était resté  uet un an. Vous savez il était un peu comme mon enfant , tous ces petits orphelins. C'est qu'on s'y attache vite! Vous qui êtes son père ,vous pourriez me dire pourquoi votre enfant est devenu orphelin ,mmm?

- En fait , je les ai cherché longtemps , ce n'est que maintenant que je les ai retrouvés ,tous les deux.

- Je vois...hum...Ce petit as arrêté ses études juste avant le test sur le terrain et pourtant il l'aurait eût sans difficulté. C'était....Au début de cette crise avec la sorcière là. Mais vous m'aviez dit que vous cherchiez quelque chose ici...Pourquoi êtes vous venus?

- Nous ne vous avons pas beaucoup informé , nous le savons mais...En fait nous cherchons la ville sous-marine , on pense que pour Adel , la..On pense y trouver quelque chose pour tuer Adel . Je crois qu'il existe un passage n'est-ce pas?

- Oui , c'est vrai mais les Nomésis sont un peuple qui désire rester en dehors de...

- Nous savons mais l'avenir du monde dépends de ce que nous allons voir là-bas!

- Bien , bien....Le passage est au sous-sol ,un omnitrône spécial vous conduira là-bas. Mais ,faites attention à ce petit ici . Dit il en montrant Squall du menton.

- Je reste ici ,je me fais vieux pour ce genre d'aventure , allez-y sans moi . Déclara Cid.

- C'est d'accord.

- J'espère vous revoir bientôt. Lança la proviseur de la TGU.

- Merci de votre coopération. Clôtura Laguna qui partit avec les autres à l'endroit indiqué , où ils prirent l'omnitrône comme l'avait dit le proviseur.

Ils passèrent dans un gigantesque tube sous-marin à une vitesse extraordinaire pour finalement arriver en vue d'une espèce de grosse bulle lumineuse: C'était Trabia . C'était un grand dôme fait de verre qui dégageait une sorte de lumière. Et autour de ce dôme se situaient des boules d'énergie qui vagabondaient ça et là ,leur apportant de la lumière. De ce dôme 4autres tubes comme celui-ci étaient reliés à d'autres dôme encore.La ville à l'intérieur des dômes ressemblait à Esthar . Et, on pouvait même voir des gens bouger dans cette gigantesque fourmilière

- Squall! Y'a le machin de verre devant on va s'écraser dessus! Hurla Zell qui apercevait que le dôme était fermé à la sortie de ce tunnel. Tous protégèrent leur tête de leurs bras mais à leur grande surprise , la traversée du dôme se fit sans encombre , on aurait dit qu'ils étaient passés à travers une bulle d'air mais pourtant ils auraient juré que les parois étaient bel et bien en verre.

Ils descendirent enfin de l'omnitrône .Un homme petit aux cheveux brun vînt les accueillir.

- Bonjoureuh! Bienfenue à Trabia.Feuillez me suivre au conzeil. Tous les z'étrangers doifents y passer.

- Hey, doc il a le même accent que vous! S'exclama Irvine.

- Veuillez me suivre .Répéta le petit bonhomme qui s'éloignait déjà 

Les Seeds ainsi que Laguna et Geyser le suivirent.Le petit homme les conduirent jusqu'à un imposant bâtiment où il leur dit d'entrer. Ce bâtiment était plus imposant que les autres , il était écrit quelquechose au dessus de la porte en un alphabet inconnu. Ils y pénétrèrent ,peu rasssurés. A l'intérieur , ils furent acceuillit par trois homme semblable à celui croisé tout à l'heure mais ils étaient plus vieux. Sans doûté les plus sages d'entre eux.

- Foyageurs , que vaites fous dans zette ville?

- Nous cherchons un homme capable de nous dire comment se servir de ceci. Expliqua Laguna en montrant la petite pierre noire.

- ze fois , fit l'un d'entre eux.Ze zais ze que z'est et comment z'en zervir. Fenez afec moi ,je fais fous zexpliquer.Mais enzuite fous defrez quittez zet endroit.

- C'est entendu.

- Ze m'appelle Zandar ,suivez-moi jusqu'à ma deumeure ze fous prie.

Ils traversèrent la moitiée de la ville et atérirent finallement dans une espèce de labo-musée qui constituait le domicile de Zandar.

- Ze foulais fous demander tout à l'heure comment ze fait-il que vous ayez le même akzent gue moi?Demanda Geyser.

- A mon afis z'est parce que fous êtes le vils du docteur Geyzer.Je me trompe?

- Vous afez raison mais za n'exblique ba.

- Fotre père était un être de notre race ,je dis notre race barce que il est frai que nous ne zommes pas semblables à vos compagnons là ,nous z'afons évolué dans zette zité à l'abi de la zivilization de la zurface très longtemps et bar conséquent nous afons évolués ,nous zommes des humains zupérieur zi fous préférer mais fotre père s'ést exilé....

- Humain supérieurs??? S'exlama Zell en pouffant de rire ,comme tous le monde d'ailleurs.Seul Geyser et Zandar restaient serieux.

- z'est drès intéressant continuez zil fous plait.

- Nous zommes zertes petits et afons un akzent mais nous atilisons un blus grand potentiel de notre zerveau que fous ,humains....etzédéra mais z'imagine que fous n'êtes pas là pour za.Zette pierre.

Laguna lui donna la pierre.

- Zela me ramène bien loin dans le passé mais z'est zurtout de la mythologie et du hasard en vaites et un peu de mon passé...

-Alors?Le pressa Squall.

-Dans les manuscrit de l'avant distal ,il était écrit que la vorce de la planète ,symbolisée bar l'élément eau créait des créatures de légendes aux poufoirs incommensurable pour rappeller aux hommes trop vaniteux et peu préoccupé par l'enfironnement que le deztin était quelque chose qu'ils ne contrôlaient ba ,qu'ils n'étaient ba des dieux et n'égaleraient jamais  l'âme de la planète symbolisée par l'eau.L'âme de la planète a donc crée des êtres abelés zoit infocation ou G-force selon les époques.Zes créatures furent aussi dôté d'une âme par souci de justice.Le créature est comment dire?Génétiquement z'est la planète qu'il l'a crée mais les hommes l'élèveront et lui montrerons le monde qui s'offre à elle s'il est bon ou mauvais et la créature aura le droit de décider de son destin et du deztin de la planète.Bien zûr , il se poufais qu'il y ai des broblème de dégénérescence de la créture ,ils n'étaient que des prototypes d'une espèce ,et le sont toujours bien qu'ils se perfectionnent et que leur poufoirs grandissent au vil du temps alors ils zont crée zes pierres noires ,il en existe deux mais la première fut anéantie au temps de la distal foilà.

- Comment s'en servir aussi ?Objecta Seifer.

- Ze n'est pas réellement une pierre en vaites z'est plus un matériaux ,comme un métal et il est dit dans ze livre où est-ce que je l'ai rangé déjà foyons..

- Que disait il alors?

- Euh..Il disait quelquechose comme : "La magie céleste fera de la noirceur de cette pierre un braisier et lorsqu'il sera de la couleur du soleil dans la lame d'un guerrier au coeur pur se fondera à la pierre devenue liquide et si l'arme venait à transpercer la créature , celle-ci reviendrais à la rivière".

- En gros , tu fait chauffer cette pierre jusqu'à ce que ce soit une roche en fusion et tu met le trucs obtenu sur l'arme de je sais quel brave garçon et la lame pourra faire crever ce monstre.Traduisit Irvine.

- Euh...Fi ! z'est à peu près za mais z'est un beu moins poétique mais en vaites...

- Attendez!J'ai une autre question à vous poser.

- Fi?

- Mon fils a subi une contamination mentale de cette créature comment lui enlever ça?

- mmm...Que foyez fous mon graçon?En avez-vous souffert?

- Oui ,ça faisait très mal.J'ai vu des tas de choses du sang surtout et j'ai ressenti de la douleur.

- Za ze prézente mal ,je peut fous forger zette arme envin ,ou juste en recoufrir l'une de fos armes et pour lui ,ze pense que lui injecter un dérifé de zette pierre ,un dérifé liquide à 38° pourrais aller...

- Vous pouvez vraiment nous faire ça?

- Bienzur.

- Squall ,je crois que tu devrais lui donner ta gunblade...

***

Adel sortit furieux et se dirigea vers les murailles de la citadelle. Il arriva enfin en haut de ce maudit escalier qui débouchait sur les rempart. Il y vit Zan qui sautait de pierre en pierre sur les créneaux du château. Il faisait sombre mais il le distinguait bien malgré les éléments qui semblaient se liguer contre lui ,la pluie ,le vent et cette obscurité en plein jour..

- Zan , redescends de ces remparts immédiatement! Cria-t-il .

- L'entends-tu? Demanda le jeune homme qui s'était retourné pour voir son aimé. Un sourire triste s'était peint sur son visage . De mauvaise augure tout ça.

- Entendre quoi? Explique-moi!

- Le chant de âmes errantes. C'est une musique triste et lente que je n'ai eût de cesse d'entendre

depuis ma naissance . Quand je joue du piano j'essaie de le retranscrire mais ce n'est jamais que le pâle reflet de ce que j'entends.

- Zan , descends de là s'il te plaît.

- Je ne risque rien. Après tout je suis un immortel...à vie limitée.

- Tu te contredit un peu. Redescends maintenant , ton petit jeu as assez duré , viens avec moi te reposer dans notre chambre.

- Je vais mourir , je le sent , je vois la mort rôder autour de moi , je n'ai pas peur mais je regrette de ne pouvoir rester ici avec toi.

- Mais que me dis-tu?

- Tu ne comprends dont toujours pas...Lâcha-t-il .Regarde!

Il lui fit voir son bras et ,de sa main droite arracha sa peau et  découvrit une seconde peau noire luisante. La substance noire s'étendit sur tout son corps .Il n'était plus qu'une silhouette ayant perdu toute humanité. La forme noire s'élança dans le vide .

Adel se pencha  par dessus les créneaux ,réprimant difficilement ses larmes. Il regarda la silhouette qui tombait toujours plus vite . La forme noirâtre s'auréola de bleu et des ailes déchirèrent son dos tandis que le reste de son corps se métamorphosait en ce dragon noir bleuté qui vola jusqu'à Adel , et restait devant lui en vol stationnaire le fixant de ses étranges yeux bleus.

- Zan...

- La voici ma vraie nature ,je n'ai jamais été l'ombre d'un humain ,je suis un monstre.

- Zan...

- Lantys. Corrigea-t-il. Sais-tu  pourquoi je ne puis être Zan ? _Car je suis autre _

Ma forme humaine , ce n'est pas vraiment moi. Je suis une G-force destinée à la destruction mais pourtant j'aimerais être celui que tu appelle Zan je le voudrais tellement...

- C'est toi Zan et personne d'autre . Je t'aime sache-le.

Adel lui tourna le dos et s'en alla plus furieux qu'il n'étais venu.

- Moi aussi...moi aussi... Murmura-t-il une fois le mage partit. Mais cela , sera plus simple pour nous deux si ça se finit ainsi.

**to be continued...**


	6. chapitre 6

Auteur : kujaff'

Liens de sang

****

chapitre 6.

Adel contemplait tranquillement ses troupes composées de soldats Esthariens ,de monstres et diverses créatures peu définissables. De grands vaisseaux de combat avaient été mobilisés.

- Le continent Estharien ne vous suffisait donc plus? Cracha Zan.

- Mon amour voyons, tu ne t'est tout de même pas déplacé jusqu'ici pour me faire des reproches?

- Non , vous avez raison.

- Tu est venu soutenir mon action et te  mêler à moi?

- non plus.

- Reste.

- Je dois partir.

- S'il te plaît... Murmura le mage qui serra le jeune homme contre lui.

Zan avait du mal à se séparer de son amant, et il se mit à pleurer.

- Adel , si je reste nous serons tous deux en danger. C'est moi qu'ils visent si je m'éloigne de toi , tu sera épargné.

- Crois-tu réellement à ce que tu dis? Je suis un tyran pour eux et s'ils t'éliminent toi , je serai le prochain sur la liste. Zan ensemble nous avons une chance de vaincre mais séparés , non.

- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je ne veux ni vaincre , ni perdre je veux...Je veux rester avec toi seulement toi et que le reste du monde nous fiche la paix. Ton besoin de sang ,je ne le comprends pas....Pour moi , ne pourrais-tu pas...l'oublier?

- Ma soif est gravée dans mes gènes . Si ce n'est pas eux que je tue ce serai d'autres comme toi.

- POURQUOI?? Hurla-t-il , des larmes sanglantes souillant son visage. Dis-le moi , il faut que je sache !

- Je...

- Tu?

- J'ai été crée à partir d'une "créature" dont l'envie de détruire , l'envie de sang était si grande...J'ai une moitié humaine qui limite la progression de cette chose dans mon organisme mais pour cela je dois toujours rassasier son appétit meurtrier pour ne pas perdre ma part d'humanité.

- Mais qui a pu concevoir un système aussi atroce?

- Il s'appelait Gérald...Gérald Geyser , un jour il a trouvé lors de fouilles près d'un cratère une capsule où il était écrit "Jénova" , à l'intérieur il trouva un substance à première vue organique et décida de l'implanter dans certaines conditions à un enfant humain.

- C'était toi cet enfant . Adel je... Commença Zan avant de tomber à genoux et de hurler à la mort. NON!!!!!C'est trop tôt...TROP TOT!!!!

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et hurla encore et encore faisant frémir les troupes Esthariennes situés à quelques kilomètres de là. Adel tenta de le calmer en le tenant contre lui mais rien n'y fit. Il se tordait de douleur et se frappait la tête contre le sol. Ses ailes de dragons déchirèrent son dos mais la transformation ne s'accomplit pas: Il restait avec ses ailes se recroquevillant sur lui. Le sol se mit à trembler et des vitres se brisèrent.

Son hurlement se fit plus fort puis se calma . Il se releva lentement et regarda Adel de ses yeux faits de cette étrange substance noire. Le mage accourut et le prit dans ses bras .

- Que se passe-t-il ,Zan?

- ...

- ZAN!!!!

- Eloigne-toi , je risque de te blesser. Lâcha-il d'une voix égale.

- Quoi? Zan ,mais que...

- ELOIGNE-TOI!!!

Le mage obtempéra .

Zan  réunit ses mains devant lui. Il les laissa à  une certaine distance l'une de l'autre. Il ferma les yeux.

- Pardonnez-moi. Murmura-t-il.

Une forme d'énergie , bleue se forma entre ses mains. La boule d'énergie émettais une étrange lumière azur . Zan rouvrit les yeux et contempla la sphère un instant.

- Zan , dis-moi ce que c'est. Supplia le mage.

D'un petit mouvement de mains , il porta la sphère au niveau de son visage et la laissa léviter.

La lumière bleue qui caractérisait l'aura de Zan devînt soudain une douce lueur orangée . Il marmonna d'étranges paroles de magie céleste de niveau élevé. De coups de mains rapides autour de la sphère il la modela et lui donna une forme en lui transmettant sa lumière. Lentement comme par petites touches de peinture , l'oeuvre apparût aux yeux d'Adel.

Une petite fille. Il venait de créer une enfant d'à peine 2ans . Zan acheva enfin son travail.

- Je t'ai donné forme humaine , pour que tu puisse avoir une conscience propre . Tu renferme en toi l'énergie qui caractérise les forces du mal , mon enfant. Dit-t-il lentement , épuisé par l'action qu'il venait d'accomplir. Tu est le stade ultime de notre évolution au cours des millénaires , la puissance suprême. Ainsi je te nomme Ultimécia.

Son aura redevînt bleue et il s'écroula de fatigue.

Adel s'approcha de la petite fille , d'une main qu'il passa rapidement près de l'enfant , elle fût habillée comme une gamine de son âge. Il donna l'ordre à ses soldats d'attaquer tandis qu'il prit Zan sur une épaule et attrapa par la main la petite fille avec qui il se dirigea vers la chambre.

***

_On est peut-être à cours de haine ,_

_on est peut-être en bout de soi._

_Oublier que l'on est fier..._

***

- Euh ,monsieur le Nomésis , c'est pas dangereux ce que vous faites là? Demande Selphie.

Elle le regarda insérer le liquide orange dans une seringue et devînt de plus en plus pâle.

- Regarder za rezemble à du zang une fois chauffé , fous le foyez bien. Zquall tenez fous tranquille. Dit Zandar qui injectais la forme liquéfiée de la pierre .

- Za y est z'est finit.

- ...

- Z'ai dit z'est finit!

Laguna s'approcha de son fils mais son  regard était fixé loin derrière Laguna qui le secoua pour le faire sortir de sa transe. Le chef des SeeDs revînt enfin à la réalitée.

- Squall ? ça va? Tu as encore eût une vision?

- J'ai vue une lumière bleu et une orange aussi puis ma vision s'est éteinte....Est-ce...L'arme...L'arme est-elle finie?

- Oui bienzur , elle est là-bas. Lança Zangar qui alla chercher la gunblade de Squall et la lui porta avec l'aide de doc Geyser.

Squall regarda longuement sa gunblade recouverte d'une fine pellicule noire brillante.

- Prends-la Squall.Murmura Seifer.

Le brun prit son arme et en caressa la lame .

- C'est étrange la sensation qu'on a quand on la prends. Balbutia Squall.

- Ze n'ai rien rezenti moi...

- Moi non plus , za doit fenir de fotre prézédente fuzion avec la créature z'est bour za , ne fous z'inquiétez ba , ze n'est ba grafe.

- On va pouvoir régler le compte de ce sale monstre!Allons-y , ne perdons plus de temps! S'exclama Zell.

Une lumière rouge tamisa soudain la pièce.

- C'est quoi ce délire? Demanda Irvine.

- Mein gott!!!! Une alerde!! Fenez autour de moi.

- Ben pourquoi demanda bêtement Irvine.

- Rhaaaa!!! Discute pas et viens! Cria Selphie.

Ils se rassemblèrent tous autour du scientifique qui releva la manche de sa blouse , découvrant ainsi un petit dispositif électronique intégré à son bras. Il tapota sur les touches de son bras bionique et une sphère bleue les entoura et les éleva jusqu'aux "portes" situés au plafond de la cité. Ils s'éloignèrent bientôt.de la ville , ils étaient à l'abri dans leur cocon au milieu de l'océan. Ils remontaient progressivement.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça,doc? Demanda Laguna.

- Regarde. Fit Squall en désignant un faisceau laser rougeoyant se diriger vers le dôme. La cité allait être détruite par les flots. Deux des quarte autres dômes résistèrent à l'explosion pour finalement se dissoudre sous l'effet d'une impulsion résultant de l'explosion du matériel scientifique du dôme voisin. Tout autour d'eux s'élevaient des petites bulles bleues avec des Nomésis à l'intérieur ,comme eux.

- Trabia est maintheunant engloutie.Fit tristement Zandar.

-  ...

- Une zitée berdue zous les eaux.

- Nous la reconstruirons. Lui assura Laguna.

- Ze n'est ba zi zimple , nous z'afons vais une erreur , nous penzions réuzir à fifre en dehors du mondeuh...Mais la politique de la zurface et ze qu'elle zubit nous z'avecte également...Mes reliques ne zont blus. Heureuzement que z'ai des copies de mes recherches à la TGU....

- Qui as pu oser faire ça? S'énerva Zell.

- A ton avis ? Répliqua Seifer.

- Esthar...Adel....Je le détruirais et je détruirais cette G-force. Déclara solennellement Squall en observant son reflet dans sa gunblade.

- La haine n'est jamais z'uneuh bonne choze mon gazon.Murmura Geyser.

La capsule atteignit enfin la surface . Des vaisseau de transport provenant de la TGU les embarquèrent rapidement , craignant que les Estharien ne découvre leur activité.

Squall s'était mit à la pointe du vaisseau. Il contemplait le reflet métallique que prenait l'eau à la lueur du soleil rougeoyant à l'horizon. 

Seifer vînt le rejoindre.

- Squall...est-ce que ça va?

- Je le tuerais...Lui , cette G-forces et ses alliés. Je retrouverais Zan et Ellone aussi...Et lui , je le tuerais je t'en fait la promesse.

-Squall on ne combat pas le mal par le mal , tu prends ça trop à coeur, tu sait....

- ...

***__

_...Pour tout ce qu'il y a de déjà mort ,_

_pour tout ce qu'il y a eût de trop_

_Récupérons nos bouts de tort ,_

_récupérons nos bouts de peau._

_on devrais pouvoir en rire,_

_on devrais pouvoir se taire..._

***

Au même moment , dans l'obscure chambre de Zan.

- Ah! Enfin réveillé. Dit calmement Adel qui se trouvait au chevet du lit de Zan.

- euh...oui...Où est-elle?

- Dans la pièce à côté , elle se repose. Répondit calmement le mage qui prit la main de Zan entre la sienne.

- Mais son métabolisme...

- Tout est réglé , j'ai vu qu'elle avait un processus de vieillissement accéléré et je lui ai donné du benzolium hartikal , elle est devenue stable.

- Et donc ...Quelle est son âge physique , maintenant?

- J'ai décelé l'anomalie un peu tard , c'est vrai , je te veillais. Bref , elle doit avoir environ...9ou 10ans

-  ça ira alors...Souffla-t-il en essayant de se lever.

- Reste ici te reposer ,  tu est encore faible. Je m'occuperais de la petite.

- Je ne connais pas le futur et je ne prétends pas le connaître mais il me faut la former...

- Zan...

- oui?

- Mon sang coule-t-il dans ses veines je veux dire on dirait que tu n'as pas eût besoin de moi pour la créer.

- Non ,j'ai eût besoin de toi ,je suis incapable de créer Ultimécia seul par ma seule volonté. Nos énergies et démons intérieurs ont été...euh...parfaitement synchronisés à un moment et une partie de cette énergie et ce démon m'ont été insufflés. Cette énergie était trop grande pour que je puisse la maîtriser il a donc fallu que j'en fasse un entité indépendante de moi .

- Démons dis-tu...

- Oui , elle possède ta soif de sang et un aspect chimérique que je lui ai transmit.

- un aspect chimérique?

- Ce n'est pas une vraie G-force , elle est le composé , le juste milieu entre  3 créature plus ou moins...palpable , définissable , je ne sais pas comment dire . Elle possède âme , corps et "spectre" pour ainsi dire . Elle a en elle : démons , G-force , humain. Elle est un peu des trois mais pour sa partie chimérique je ne lui ai pas légué d'apparence comme...la mienne. Si un jour elle désire effectuer sa transformation , elle n'aura que deux ailes de plumes noires en supplément. Et elle doit normalement connaître le langage à cause du lien qui s'était établit entre nos conscience lors de sa création...

- Et pour sa partie "démon"?

- C'est une partie mineur puisque toi-même tu n'en est pas vraiment un néanmoins elle aura peut-être des pulsion , ou bien elle...

- Ou bien elle quoi?

- Si sa partie démoniaque prends le dessus ....

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui arrivera??

- L'envie de la destruction et c'est d'ailleurs de qu'elle a déjà essayé de faire.

- Mais le temps? Elle sera tuée par Squall de toute manière? J'ai raison n'est-ce pas?

- Le temps est une chose étrange , soit la boucle sera bouclée ou bien elle s'ouvrira...

- S'ouvrir?

- Une nouvelle courbe temporelle ou juste une faille , je ne sais pas...

- Quel serait...l'effet de cette faille ou de cette nouvelle courbe?

- Pour la faille , seule Ultimécia serait concernée...

- Et pour l'autre alternative?

- Un espace en 4 dimensions où deux courbes temporelles existeraient , je n'ose pas y penser...La dégénérescence des espèce , mort et destruction...Je ne sais pas non plus. Elle est une menace pour l'humanité en tout cas. Mais elle est ma fille et je ne peux me résoudre à la tuer quand bien même ma résolution conduirait le monde à sa perte , je sais c'est égoïste et je m'en veux mais c'est comme ça , je ne peux rien changer...rien... tout est de ma faute. Car c'est sur moi que tout repose...

- Tout finira bien Zan , je te le promet. Murmura le mage en berçant Zan secouée par une autre crise de larmes.

***__

_...On est peut-être à cours de sang,_

_on est peut-être en fin d'artère _

_Les couteau je te les rends ,_

_et je te laisse mes faux airs..._

***

Les vaisseaux qui avaient récupéré les Nomésis ainsi que Squall et son équipe arrivèrent enfin à la TGU. Les centaines de petits Geyser se ruèrent dans le Garden pour observer le mode de vie barbare des habitants de la surface. Les balambiens avaient traversé toute la TGU pour finalement atterrir dans la salle de conférence ,ne pouvant supporter un seul mot à sonorité germanique de plus.

Squall se laissa lourdement tomber dans le divan de velours rouge .

- Exténué...

- A qui le dis-tu. Répondit son père en l'imitant .

Les deux "loires"sommnolaient , tandis que le reste du groupe était massé à la fenêtre pour voir les imposants vaisseaux de transport Trabiens lorsque Wharmer entra dans la pièce suivi de Cid.

- Bonjour tout le monde!

- Oh...euh...Monsieur Wahrmer..euh..proviseur..Bonjour! Bafouilla Laguna qui se remit rapidement debout ,en même temps que son fils.

- Comme vous l'avez certainement déjà constaté , la situation est critique : Esthar a lancé une attaque à la fois sur Galbadia et Trabia. Balamb semble être la prochaine cible. Commença Cid. 

- Mais Esthar n'a pas une armée suffisamment puissante pour...

- Nous le savons bien , monsieur Loire mais les rangs de votre euh...L'armée d'Adel ont été grossit par des monstres dirigée par cette satanée G-force et la force de frappe as considérablement augmenté avec ce bataillon de Griffons....

- Mon dieu cette G-force est un véritable monstre . Souffla Quistis , une main devant la bouche.

- Fi! Et ze monstre est zous le contrôle d'Adel...

9 regards glacés se posèrent sur sur Geyser.

- Ze n'est guand même ba ma vautes zi z'ai un akzent! Zi fous foulez fous battre afec Geyser dites-le ! Ze fous z'attends bande de petits...

- Mais oui , mais oui ,doc...On vous crois tous.Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas dormir un peu? Un  peu de sommeil... Argumenta Irvine qui poussait le scientifique dehors.

- Vous avez prit des mesures? Demanda gravement Squall.

- Oui! Nous avons prévus une attaque simultanée des gardens sur Esthar. Déclara Cid.

- Non!

- Squall mais...C'est le seul moyen! S'exclama le proviseur de la BGU.

- Ils sont trop puissant , ça serait risquer la vie des SeeDs pour rien. Tout le temps que Cette G-force protégera Adel nous ne pourrons rien contre lui.

- Que proposes-tu alors, hein?

- Cette Gunblade est la SEULE arme capable de tuer cette G-force. Par conséquent je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de tuer moi-même cette G-force et Adel.

- Tu n'y arrivera pas tout seul! Réfléchit!

- Dans ce cas il faudra lancer votre offensive , elle nous servira de diversion. Pendant ce temps ,Seifer , Laguna  ,Zell , Selphie , Irvine viendrons avec moi et nous les tuerons.

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais prit Linoa avec toi. Dit timidement Cid.

- Elle sera mieux à la BGU , elle ne nous gênera pas comme ça.Alors ,pour mon plan...

- C'est entendu.

- Demain.

- Demain??

- Oui , juste le temps de nous reposer.

-maimaimaimaimamaimaimai...

 Vous vous en sortirez très bien.

 Il y a des chambres de libres au premier étage. Dit Irvine qui venait de réapparaître.

 On y va? Demanda Squall en regardant dans la direction de Seifer.

- Biensûr.

***

_.Regarde-toi en avant ,_

_regardons-nous en arrière_

_si l'on avait été moins amant_

_on en serait que plus frère_

_On devrais pouvoir en rire ,_

_on devrais pouvoir...se taire..._

***

Tout était prêt. Les Vaisseaux de combats étaient tous en route pour la capitale Estharienne avec en tête l'Hydre .Le commandement avait été donné à shu ,elle était responsable des opérations. Squall et son groupe étaient dans une navette ,en retrait qui irait se poser sur la citadelle .Les 3 universités avaient elles aussi été mobilisés et étaient prêtes à donner l'assaut avec ,à leurs bord  de jeunes SeeDs volontaires pour aller au combat.

-_ Shu à Squall...Shu à Squall..._

_- Squall ,j'écoute?_

_ Nous commençons l'opération dans 2 minutes 43 secondes, tenez vous prêts._

_- Bien reçu. Bonne chance ,Shu._

_- A toi aussi._

_Fin de communication._

Quelques secondes plus tard ,des vaisseaux Esthariens et des Griffons montés de soldats vinrent à leur rencontre. La bataille était engagée. La navette de Squall passa en mode furtif et alla se poser comme prévu sur la citadelle pendant que la bataille faisait rage dans un bruit assourdissant .

Les compagnons descendirent de leur vaisseau .Il pleuvait des flammes autours d'eux , spectacle apocalyptique. Selphie restait figée pendant que les autres se faufilaient dans la citadelle.

- Selphie ne reste pas là!! 

Des griffons s'acharnaient sur le vaisseau de tête ,celui de Shu.

- SELPHIE!!! Cria Irvine.

Mais elle restait sur place ,clouée de terreur. Elle était sur la noire citadelle, suspendue entre ciel et terre. Regardant les griffons tomber un par un ainsi que les vaisseaux Trabiens qui s'écrasaient ça et là sur Esthar. L'Hydre continuait à cracher des gerbes de flammes mais les griffons revenaient toujours plus nombreux. Les bâtiments étaient en feu .Il régnait un grand contraste entre le bleu de la ville et le feu qui semblait dévorer le ciel.

-SELPHIE!!!!C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE REVER!!!!

Mais elle n'entendais pas. Un griffon venait d'être touché par le laser d'un vaisseau galbadien. Le corps inanimé de la bête fut projetée sur la citadelle. Selphie ouvrit grand les yeux.

-SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELPHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La dépouille du griffon avait percuté Selphie.

Irvine accourut ,se mit à genoux et alla ramasser Selphie qui était par terre , à moitié morte.

- Selphie..Reste en vie. Ne meurs pas s'il te plaît....Sanglota le cow-boy serrant contre lui le corps de la jeune femme dont le visage d'habitude si animé restait sans expression.

- Selphie...

Zell était à côté de Quitis et  serrait contre lui la jeune instructrice. Seifer et Laguna restaient immobiles ,ravalant difficilement leur larmes. Seul Squall bougea et alla prendre le pouls de la jeune fille.

- Irvine ,elle n'est pas morte mais son pouls est faible. Elle a peut-être une chance mais pour cela il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Prends le vaisseau.

- Mais si ça ne tourne mal vous ne pourrez plus revenir.

  Il y a toujours un point de non retour...Allez! Va dépêche-toi!

- D'accord!

Irvine ,s'embarqua avec Selphie dans la navette et partit.

Squall revînt vers ses amis , tâchant de ne pas montrer sa peine.

- Allons-y ne perdons plus de temps.

Les compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans la citadelle.

Après avoir visité les milles et unes pièces de la citadelles ils se rendirent jusqu'à ce qu'ils avaient appelé jusque là "l'antre d'Ultimécia" .Ils gravirent silencieusement les marches de l'escalier qui avait l'air d'être en moins piteux état que lors de leur dernière "visite". Ils arrivèrent devant la porte de "l'antre d'Ultimécia". Ils vérifièrent leur matériel puis, Squall regarda ses compagnons qui lui firent un signe de tête positif. Squall donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte qui s'ouvrit immédiatement. Adel était seul dans la gigantesque pièce qui était en fait une chambre et non une salle du trône comme à l'époque d'Ultimécia.

Le mage était à la fenêtre et observait tranquillement les SeeDs perdre leur valeureux combat.

 Je suis surpris que vous soyez arrivé jusqu'ici. Dit froidement le mage qui alla se placer au centre de la pièce. Squall sentit la rage monter en lui. Le chef des SeeDs serra très fortement sa Gunblade.

- Ellone et Zan sont-ils vivant??? Dit le moi tout de suite et je t'épargnerai. Tonna Squall.

 Ils sont vivants ,oui.

- Où?

- Quelque part.

- Où ça????

- Pourquoi te le dirais-je, mmm?

- Parce que c'est la seule chose qui fait que tu est encore en vie ,sale monstre!

 Tu crois pouvoir me tuer?

Le coeur de Squall battais à tout rompre ,il devais le tuer. Il _voulais le tuer. Laguna , Seifer ,Quitis et Zell regardaient Squall en fronçant les sourcils. Cette colère et cette haine qu'il dégageait ne lui ressemblait pas. Ils avaient tous remarqué le rictus mauvais sur le visage de Squall._

- Oui , j'en suis...convaincu. Dit-il froidement.

Le brun se mit à courir en direction du mage et leva sa Gunblade noire ,prêt à l'abattre sur Adel. Son bras ,rapidement ,ordonna à sa lame de trancher le corps d'Adel qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Squall ferma les yeux. Le coup avait été donné. l sentit du sang lui éclabousser le visage. La mort rôdait.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Adel était à genoux et tenais entre ses bras une ombre noire dont la pigmentation sombre prenait la couleur de la chair humaine. Tous regardaient ,éberlué ,stupéfaits.

Quelqu'un s'était interposé ,quelquechose s'était interposé. La G-force. Squall ne pensait plus à la vengeance et à la mort il regardais juste la massa noire s'éclaircir et prendre une autre forme.

Lentement le visage de Zan lui apparût ainsi que le reste de son corps.

- Zan...Souffla-t-il ,ébranlé.

Zan ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit à Adel à qui il tendit la main. Le mage la saisit et le regarda de ses yeux emplis de larmes.

- Adel...

  Je suis là Zan.. Je suis là...

- J'entends la mélodie...Murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Non ,je refuse que ça se termine ainsi...

 Le refrain de l'âme...

- Que dis-tu ,je ne comprends pas?

  Je...Je les entends...

- Mais qui ça?

  Je les entends errer....dans les chemins de la destruction...

  Je t'aime Zan ,ne me quitte pas..

  Je vais les rejoindre ,là est...ma place, là est mon voeu..

- Non...NOOON! Zan....J'ai encore besoin de toi..

- Adieu ,Adel...Ils m'appellent je dois les rejoindre...La voie de l'âme est plus forte que les liens de sang dirait-on.

- Zan...ne part pas...pas sans moi...Zan...Je t'aime,r este.

  Je...t'aime...

Les yeux de Zan se fermèrent lentement .

Une lumière s'est éteinte ,une ombre s'est retirée.

-ZAAAAN!!!!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Deux petits yeux noisettes regardaient la scène sans trop comprendre.

Pourquoi pleurent-ils tous? Pourquoi ne bougeait-ils pas?Elle ne le sait pas.

Cet homme qui est mort...Il étais son créateur?

Quelle raison as poussé l'humain le tuer? Elle ne le sais pas .

Quelle est cette sensation? Pourquoi sa gorge se serre-t-elle? Elle ne le sais pas.

Qui est-elle? Elle ne le sait pas.

Pourquoi l'homme pleure-t-il celui qu'il a tué? Elle ne le sait pas.

Pourquoi le mage ,en rouge essaie-t-il de détruite l'homme? Elle ne le sait pas.

Pourquoi le créateur de son créateur détruit-il le seul créateur qu'il lui restait? Elle ne le sait pas.

Mais qui sera , un jour , capable de le lui dire?

Pourquoi?

_****_

_Est-ce la fin ou juste le commencement?_

****


	7. chapitre 7

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**Chapitre 7.**__

Il est des histoires tristes...

Il est des destins tragiques...

Il est des morts que l'on regrette...

Mais il reste des sanglots que l'on ignore....

                                                A qui sont donc ces pleurs?

***

Il était une fois , une petite fille , courageuse et déterminée mais blessée au plus profond d'elle même...La blessure un jour s'infecta et devînt gouffre béant dans son âme.

Destruction...

            Destruction...

                        Destruction...

Haine ,  vengeance , sentiments obscurs lui furent insufflés.

Destruction...

            Destruction...

                        Destruction...

Pauvre enfant solitaire , un nouveau destin t'est offert.

Couperas-tu tes ailes noires ou  exposeras-tu les ténèbres...à la lumière?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Squall était appuyé à la fenêtre et regardait pensivement l'infini bleuté. Bleu. La couleur de Zan.

Il soupira. Tout était de sa faute . Si seulement il avait su. Si seulement il n'avait pas.

Si seulement.

Laguna arriva et passa son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

- Ne t'en veux pas , tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

- Il restais tant de choses que je ne...je ne lui avais pas dites...Je comprends aujourd'hui cette expression sur son visage , la tristesse qui émanait de lui , cette nostalgie dans chacune de ces notes...

- Tu te fait du mal Squall...

- Et son sourire...Nous avons perdu cette bataille. Il l'aimait....Il l'aimait...J'en garde un goût amère papa...C'est ma faute , c'est moi qui l'ait tué , lui n'était pas responsable, Il...

- C'est faux!

Squall scruta son père de son regard troublé par les larmes .Malgrès tout les efforts de Seifer pour le consoler , il n'avais cessé de pleurer de puis hier.

- Il voulais mourir bien avant que tu...

-Que je ne le tue.

- Squall , j'ai autant de peine que toi d'avoir perdu mon fils mais ce n'étais pas ta faute.

- Tout est de ma faute , Zan...Et Selphie que j'ai entraîné dans tout cela , regarde dans quel état elle se trouve maintenant!

- C'est à ce propos que je venais te voir , elle va mieux , elle est réveillée.

Squall serra son père dans ses bras.

- J'en suis extrêmement heureux.

- Allons la voir , ça nous fera du bien.

***

Laguna et Squall entrèrent dans la chambre de l'infirmerie où était Selphie. Il se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à elle , évitant , fleurs , ballons et les quelques élèves entreposés là.

- Squall , je suis contente de te voir.

- Moi aussi Selphie.

- Gouvernante! S'exclama la pauvre malade.

Edea venait effectivement d'entrer dans la pièce , un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et une petite fille dans l'autre.

- Oh! Mais qui est-ce? Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Squall se gratouilla la tête en même temps que son géniteur.

- Eh bien...Nous l'avons trouvé à la citadelle , et apparemment elle ne sait pas parler. Déclara la sorcière.

- Comment ça à la citadelle? Demanda faiblement Selphie.

- Nous allons t'expliquer...

_Flash back._

_La gunblade noire tomba bruyamment sur le sol. Squall s'agenouilla et caresse le visage de son défunt frère jumeau._

_- C'est impossible... Murmura-t-il dans un souffle._

_- Oncle Laguna? Squall? C'est vraiment vous?_

_Tous se retournèrent . Ellone venait d'entrer dans l'antre d'Ultimécia , une petite fille brune _

_la__ suivait. Laguna alla serrer "sa fille" dans ses bras._

_- Qui est-ce? Demanda Quistis._

_- Oh! Je ne sais pas , je l'ai trouvée sur le pas de la porte . Répondit Ellone en montrant la gamine du doigt._

_L'enfant avança et alla retrouver Squall . Elle s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et le regarda un _

_long__ moment. Finalement , elle hocha négativement  la tête et contourna le gêneur. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du cadavre d'Adel , posa sa  tête sur la poitrine de celui-ci et l'entoura de ses petits bras. Puis , elle se releva , son visage et sa robe orangée étaient maculés de sang. Elle les regarda tous , un par un mais s'en détourna rapidement . Elle trempa deux de ses doigts dans la flaque de sang qui s'étendais autour de nos deux Roméo et Juliette et alla inscrire quelque chose sur le mur blanc du fond de la pièce._

_ANARKIA__._

***

- Pauvre enfant , mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas? Insista Selphie.

- On en sait rien justement. On lui a fait une prise de sang et d'autres analyses , Geyser a dit qu'il nous communiquerai les résultat vers midi , ce qui fait qu'il est en retard... Expliqua Quitis qui venait d'entrer.

- Quitiiis! J'suis si contente de te revoir.

- Ravie de constater que tu va mieux.

Le téléphone portable de Laguna se mit à sonner.

- Ah...'scusez-moi....Allô ? Doc? Alors...

Tous le regardèrent , quêtant un signe de sa part.

- mmm...Bon , la traduction....un acide ami-quoi? Benzo-quoi? Je veux une tra-duc-tion si c'est pas trop vous demander............

Tout à coup , Laguna devînt blanc comme un linge.

-............comment ça...se fait alors?..............Faites des recherches........Est-ce qu'elle aussi est une.....non? Elle est pas dangereuse donc.........bien ,bien.....

Laguna raccrocha.

- Papa , qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- C'est...la fille de....de Zan...

- Quoi??? Mais elle est trop âgée pour être sa fille! Il devait avoir dans les 11-12 lorsqu'il l'a crée!!! C'est impossible. S'écria Quitis.

- Il est véridique. C'est sa fille ,il ne l'explique pas mais c'est....sa fille. Elle n'est pas une G-force d'après lui néanmoins elle a elle aussi une carence en un acide ami-truc appelé benzo-ch'sais plus quoi. Elle ne présente pas de danger d'après lui. Quant à sa mère , il ne sait pas qui ça peut-être , il avait pensé à Adel mais les hermaphrodite sont stériles...La question maintenant de savoir ce qu'on va faire d'elle.

- La BGU as toujours recueillit les orphelins. Glissa Quitis.

- Elle n'est pas orpheline , puisque nous sommes là. Affirma Laguna.

- Oui , mais vous n'avez le temps de vous occuper d'elle je suppose. Dit doucement Edea.

- C'est  vrai. Admit Squall. Si elle reste à la BGU , elle pourra nous voir et serai entourée de gens qui prendront soin d'elle et puis , si elle représente un danger... C'est pour cela que je vais l'adopter.

- QUOI??? Hurlèrent-ils tous.

- Elle est sa fille , je ne veux pas qu'elle soit orpheline je sais trop ce que c'est...enfin...Ce que c'était , elle va devenir ma fille et celle de Seifer aussi.

- Absolument. Confirma le blond.

- ....Mais...on connaît toujours pas son nom. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille nous le dire...

- Sur le mur , elle avait inscrit un mot : "Anarkia" , ça devais être son nom... Dit Quitis.

- Anarkia...Chuchota Laguna qui s'agenouilla devant la fillette et replaça la mèche noire de la petite fille en place. Je ne peux pas te garder avec moi mais je suis sûr que Squall t'élèvera très bien et prendra bien soin de toi.

La fillette le regarda sans ciller d'un regard froid et méprisant. Elle se retourna et partit de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Selphie.

 Je ne sais pas. Squall  , Seifer , venez , nous allons la suivre. Ordonna Laguna .

Il suivirent la gamine dans le couloir jusqu'à l'accueil de la BGU. Celle-ci s'arrêta et regarda de tous côtés comme un animal cherchant une proie . Elle avait remarqué les 3 adultes qui la suivaient mais ce n'étais pas cela qu'elle cherchait. Elle se remit en marche en direction de la salle de bal qui avait été reconvertie en salle de répétition. Elle pénétra dans la salle et contempla tous les objets qui s'y trouvaient. Son regard s'attarda sur un violon. Elle le prit et le cala sur son épaule , saisit l'archet et commença à jouer. Une musique lente et triste mais parfaitement harmonieuse. La mélodie de Zan : Elle jouait "Liens de sang".

- Comment....se peut-il? Balbutia Squall qui éclata en sanglots.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le temps s'écoula rapidement ,une année puis deux puis.....

Les blessures cicatrisaient , mais une restait ouverte...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°__

Le musique , lente et douce vînt effleurer Squall le plongeant dans une dangereuse mélancolie. La chambre d'Anarkia était sous son bureau mais il ne supportait pas de l'entendre répéter encore et encore cette mélodie qui l'énervait en fin de compte. Cela faisait 7ans que elle lui vrillait les oreilles . Zan... Cette mélodie le lui rappelait trop son frère. Ses blessures avaient du mal à se refermer et cette mélodie le faisait saigner.

Il laissa la paperasse en attente et décida d'aller voir la jeune fille qui venait d'avoir 17ans.

***

- Anarkia , suffit! Je ne peux pas me concentrer , arrête un peu de faire du bruit! Cria-t-il en entrant dans la chambre.

La jeune fille posa son violon.

- A ton gré. Lâcha-t-elle froidement en le fixant de ses étranges yeux noisette.

- Au fait tu va me faire un plaisir d'essayer de travailler au  lieu de jouer du violon , tu est dernière de ta classe. Fais un effort , un peu.

- Tu n'est pas mon père , tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. Tu n'a aucun droit d'autorité sur moi , si ce n'est celui de proviseur.

- Je suis ton tuteur , tu dois me respecter bon sang!

Anarkia se rapprocha de lui et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Celui qui....a tué mon père ne peux exiger du respect de moi. Cracha-t-elle avant de sortir de sa chambre.

Squall n'esquissa pas un geste et restait planté là. Jusque là , il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait jamais vu ni entendu parler de " l'accident ".

***

Anarkia marchait d'un pas décidé dans les énormes couloirs de son université. Un groupe d'élèves de sa classe , dans les premiers lui semblait-elle , s'étaient regroupés et allaient dans la direction opposé à elle. Il la bousculèrent au passage et ricanèrent.

- Idiots.

- Hey! Les gars ,on dirait que la dernière nous insulte. S'écria l'un deux appelé Kellan. ça se fait pas d'insulter plus fort et plus intelligent que soi.

- C'est pour cela que je me permet de vous insulter .

Le dénommé "Kellan" se précipita sur elle , gunblade en main.

Anarkia dégaina son épée et le désarma en moins de deux secondes. Puis , elle lui donna un coup de pieds aux niveau des genoux ce qui eût pour effet de le faire tomber, face contre terre.

Elle mit son pied sur le cou du jeune prétentieux.

- Tu disait quoi déjà?

- espèce de...

- hinhinhin ,fais attention à ce que tu va dire.

Les 3 autres garçons l'attaquèrent à leur tour mais furent bien vite désarmés eux aussi.

- Et ça se prétends premiers "ça"? tssss...Vous n'êtes vraiment pas digne d'être SeeDs , 3 contre une , c'est déloyal.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils iront tous en colle. Ajouta Seifer qui avait observé la scène .

- Seifer? euh...Monsieur Almasy je veux dire. Dit-elle ,déstabilisée.

- Tu les a facilement désarmés.

- J'ai eût beaucoup de chance , c'est vrai.

- Tu as utilisé une technique élaborée. Pourquoi fais-tu semblant de ne pas savoir manier cette épée quand tu est à mes cours?

- Les talents sont des choses qui doivent rester cachés ainsi apprendre à connaître le coeur c'est apprendre la puissance. Les choses trop redoutables sont craintes alors être médiocre est un moyen de rester en sécurité...Dit-elle , comme si elle aurait fait un cours à un adolescent attardé.

- Mais que? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

- J'ai dit que j'ai eût de la chance.

- Oui , mais après qu'as-tu dit?

- J'ai n'ai rien dit. Commencerais-tu à avoir des hallucinations auditives? Si c'est le cas il faudrait penser à voir un médecin tu ne crois pas? Je dois y aller. Au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna de Seifer et du ramassis d'élève qu'elle avait taillé en pièce.

- Qui est-ce qui devrais aller se faire soigner , hein? C'est pas moi qui de temps à autre parle d'une voix d'outre-tombe et fais sa p'tite crise d'amnésie après...

Il posa un regard sur les élèves qui le prenait pour un vieux fou sénile qui marmonnait dans sa barbe .

- Vous , fichez-le camp avant que je ne vous mette deux heures de colle allez ! Plus vite que ça!

***

- Squall , il faut qu'on parle. Gronda Seifer en entrant dans le bureau de Squall.

- Et de quoi? Il me semble que l'on s'est déjà tout dit la dernière fois. Souffla le brun d'une voix égale.

- Ce n'est pas de ce problème là dont je veux parler , il a été...hum...résolu mais je veux te parler d'Anarkia.

- Oh! je vois encore elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a _encore fait?_

- Ses crises d'amnésies commencent à m'inquiéter . Et puis je l'ai vu terrasser un groupe de quatre de nos meilleurs étudiants.

- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse?

- Squall!!!!

- Quoi?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu est si dur avec elle? Ce n'est qu'une enfant! Comment as-tu pu devenir aussi insensible et froid ?

- J'ai toujours été comme ça ,tu le sais.

- NON! Non , ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'est plus celui...que j'ai aimé.

- Que veux-tu c'est la vie , on y peux rien.

- Squall...je t'ai toujours soutenu et aimé mais tu est devenu un monstre de haine et de rancune.

- Je préfère être ce que je suis plutôt qu'un idiot sentimentaliste.

- Tu est blessant ,tu sait.

-  Et alors?

- Pense à ta fille un peu . Tu rejaillit sur elle. Elle a déjà perdu ses parents. Et elle nous perds , nous . Elle a souvent des cauchemar , c'est moi qui allait la réconforter car tu ne voulais pas bouger et sais-tu ce qu'elle disait tout en dormant?

- Je ne sais pas mais je sent que tu va me le dire.

- Elle demandait qu'on ne l'abandonne pas , elle disait " pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'aimez pas?". Alors à mon tour je te pose une question : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Du travail m'attends , tu peux disposer.

Seifer tourna les talons sortit de la pièce en fermant si brutalement la porte que la pièce trembla et les dossiers si bien triés de Squall étaient tous tombés.

- Quel abruti!

***

Pendant ce temps , Anarkia était en cours avec Quitis et s'y ennuyait mortellement.

 Je vous le rappelle encore une fois , l'épreuve sur le terrain est dans une semaine , ceux qui ont réussi les épreuves écrites ont intérêt à se réveiller , les G-forces dont vous aurez besoins ne tombent pas du ciel par miracle! Anarkia , est-ce que tu les as tes G-forces ?

- Oui ,j'en ai 3.

- Et lesquelles?

- Nosfératu et Bahamut et...c'est tout en fait.

 Tu ne sait plus compter ou quoi? Kellan , et toi?

- on dirait bien...Murmura la jeune fille ,un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres.

La cloche retentit.

- Juste une minute...Les élèves qui voudraient entrer  à la Citadelle de Cristal , les dossiers sont ici , vous serez jugé sur vos réponses . C'est la première étape , vous devez réussir votre questionnaire et ensuite si vous réussissez vous aurez des épreuves plus physique. Attention ce test est extrêmement difficile ceux qui échouerons ne pourront plus le repasser. La citadelle de cristal est la plus prestigieuse des Gardens , réservé à l'élite. Ce sera tout .A demain.

En effet , La citadelle d'Ultimécia avait été récupérée par les Nomésis qui en avait transformé la structure grâce à une invention de Zandar. Elle était passé de la roche noire au cristal pur. Ils l'avaient ensuite déplacé grâce à 3 hydres -les deux autres qui stationnaient dans l'espace avaient été récupérés - et ils l'avaient ensuite conduit jusqu'au continent de Centra au-dessus de la nouvelle Trabia .La citadelle de cristal flottait au-dessus de la nouvelle Trabia  et avait été assimilé à un des "Gardens" ; le meilleur.

Anarkia se leva de son siège et alla prendre un dossier .

- Oh ! La petite dernière voudrais-t-elle aller à la citadelle? Tu n'a aucune chance .

- Oh ! Le petit premier se souviens-t-il encore de sa raclée Il veux peut-être que je lui la rappelle?

- Si tu me cherche tu va me trouver , petite.

- Quoi? J'ai mal entendu. Tu voudrais que je t'initie aux joies de la pénétration anale par mon épée? Mais pas de problème.

- Très drôle. Espèce de...Mais reviens !J'ai pas fini de t'insulter!

Anakia avait déjà quitté la pièce et Kellan restait là comme un idiot à pester contre la jeune insolente. Il saisit un dossier et partit , écumant de rage.

***

Laguna descendit tranquillement de l'Hydre qui s'était posé sur le plateau C de la BGU. Squall était juste là ,il l'attendait ,comme l'exigeait son rôle de proviseur.

Il alla serrer son fils dans ses bras .

- Poussin ,je suis content de te revoir. ça fait bien un an qu'on ne s'est pas vu ,rhoooooo , j'ai tant de choses à te dire ,je...

- Excuzer-moâ mais nous ne zommes ba là bour za.

- Désolé doc , euh...J'vous en prie , annoncez- lui , moi je ne le ferais pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Squall , toisant le scientifique d'un air dédaigneux.

- Ze...Z'ai gue en vaiteuh...Z'ai gomment dire za...Zai...Zai fabriké uneuh...euh...mazine pour remonter le temps.

-Et alors?

- eh bien tekenikement Ultimézia n'est ba morte actuellement elle va mourir bientôt mais afant elle est encoreuh fifante  ,en vaites elle est morte tout le temps sauf guand elle...ben...Guand elle est fifante.

- Doc , z'êtes pas très clair vous savez. Intervînt Laguna.

- Eh bien à zette époque Ultimézia est encore en fie mais et elle va ezzayer de z'emparer de ma mazineuh et détruite tout le monde ,une vois gu'elle aura vais du dégât elle va foyager dans le demps et là , kaputt , Ultimézia , voutue! A pu , morte .Mais bendant uneuh bériode il y aura des droubles , le deztin est une zcience inexacte mais z'ai beur de ze qui beu arrifer...

***

Il était bientôt 18h00 , Anarkia était sortie .Elle était au bord de l'océan qui délimitait la petite île de Balamb. Il faisait chaud ce soir là , c'était l'été. Anarkia saisit son violon et le cala entre son épaule et son cou. Et elle commença à jouer ces notes grinçantes .Des notes qui l'avaient marqués .Des notes ,des larmes , quelle différence? Elle qui ne pleurait jamais. Qui se serait douté que ses larmes à elle ,étaient des notes de musique?

Elle s'arrêta de jouer et regarda droit devant elle. Alors que le soleil se couchait on pouvait voir un point blanc ,briller au loin. La citadelle.

- Le temps n'attends pas...

Elle sorti une petite pierre noire de sa poche et la serra à l'en briser.

***

**to**** be continued...**

NdA : Je sais , on m'a reproché que Seifer n'étais que peu présent.C'était plus ou moins intentionnel ,c'est vrai parce que si je décrivais trop la relation magnifique-merveilleuse et tout et tout de Squall et Seifer ,ça n'aurais pas été très plausible qu'ils se quittent ,vous ne trouvez pasEt puis vous z'inquiétez pas Seifer va être très présent maintenant.

Tant qu'on, y est à parler de Squall ,"ben pourquoi kil est si méchant et kil est tout plein de haine?" patience , patience , j'y viens...

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais moi , je l'aime bien Ultimécia .

Je sais ,c'est un peu moins passionnant qu'avant (fô dire aussi ke le yaoi  je sais pas trop où kil est passé , sans oublier que la héroïne c'est Ultimécia )

Pour ceux qui ont trouvé mon précédent chapitre trouble , c'est vrai que je l'ai fait un peu exprès aussi , Zan était mort j'allais pas non plus vous tuer Adel violemment en disant que Laguna vida son chargeur dessus et que y'avais plein de sang partout ,hein?Et il fallait aussi que j'introduise Ultimécia/Anarkia pour ce chapitre-ci.

Je sais ,je parle ,je parle et le temps passe (et n'attends pas ^^)__


	8. chapitre 8

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**chapitre 8.**

Dans la salle de réunion , Squall , Laguna et Geyser étaient en grand conseil . Il fallait déterminer de l'avenir de la machine. Sachant que c'est celle la même que Ultimécia avait utilisé pour retourner dans le passé et tenter de compresser le temps.****

- Z'est zi bô , une fraie merfeille. Debuis gue ze gonnais Ellone j'ai toujours foulu afoir zon poufoir et z'est chose je fais envin être regonnu et abrécié. Jubila Geyser.

- Est-il utile de vous rappeler que c'est cette machine qui est à l'origine des troubles il y a 8 ans et que , je vous dit ça comme ça doc , mais ULTIMECIA AS ESSAYE DE COMPRESSER LE TEMPS! ça vous reviens ? Hurla Laguna , hors de lui.

- Elle est zi belle , fous ne verez ba de mal à mon bébé , ma merfeilkleuse mazine , ze d'adore. Gazouilla le scientifique en frottant amoureusement sa précieuse machine.

Squall était assit négligemment dans son fauteuil observant d'un oeil mauvais son père qui s'acharnait à faire entendre raison à ce satané de scientifique déjanté .

- Squall , essaie de  lui faire comprendre , je n'en peut plus , c'est une vraie tête de mule. Dit Laguna avant de s'écrouler sur sa chaise.

- Mais biensûr papa...

Le proviseur de la BGU se leva et dégaina sa gunblade .

- Fous n'oseriez ba! S'insurgea Geyser en entourant sa machine de ses bras.

- Vous croyez?

Squall leva la lame noirâtre de sa gunblade et l'abatis sur l'engin , manquant de peu Geyser. Les diverses pièces métalliques de l'engin se répandirent ça et là .

- Esbèze de malade-mental-zdubide-créadure-bipède-à-3-neurones-bar-metre-carré!!!!

Pour toute réponse , Squall acheva son oeuvre par un coup de pied qui fit dégager les reste de l'appareil à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Squall!!! S'indigna Laguna . Calme-toi ,un peu ! Il ne t'as rien fait.

le brun le haussa un sourcil et lui rit tranquillement au nez.

- Squall , je ne te reconnais plus , qu'est-ce que tu as mon poussin? Demanda Laguna qui avait attrapé son fils par la taille et lui posait une main sur son front. Tu as des problèmes avec Seifer ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sait , je suis ton papa.

La SeeD repoussa son père.

- Seifer? C'est qui ça? Répondit-il d'un ton insolent avant de partir.

***

Debout sur l'estrade , Quitis dominait l'assemblée des (peut-être) futurs SeeDs.

- Aujourd'hui , vous allez tous passer l'épreuve sur le terrain nous l'effectuerons aux environs de la capitale Estharienne , les détails vous seront donnés plus tard dans les vaisseau. Pour le moment vous allez être répartis chacun dans un groupe dirigé par un des professeurs ici présents. Goupe 1 : Seifer Almasy sera chargé de Kellan Tyle , Anarkia Leonhart , Naori Suzukida .Kellan , chef de groupe. Groupe 2...

Quistis termina d'appeler chaque groupe et laissa enfin la parole à Squall.

- Ecoutez tous , votre avenir dépends de ce test alors réussissez-le et rendez la BGU fier de vous. Allez , Groupe 1 dirigé par Seifer Almasy , allez-y. Groupe 2 dirigé par Quistis Dincht allez-y.  Groupe 3...

Les groupes partirent les uns après les autres et embarquèrent dans des vaisseau qui les conduirent tous dans les montagnes enneigés d'Esthar avec pour ordre de trouver la G-force qui s'y cache et la capturer tout en évitant les pièges. Le seul indice était qu'elle se situait dans une grotte.

***

- Dépêchez-vous , je ne veux pas être retardé par votre incompétence. Tonna Kellan.

- Notre incompétence? Tu ne va même pas dans la bonne direction et c'est nous qui sommes incompétents ? S'exclama Anarkia .

- Quelqu'un t'a autorisé à parler?

- C'est par là. Dit-elle en montrant la montagne au sud , ignorant la remarque de Kellan.

- Comment tu peux le savoir? Demanda Naori qui gelait sur place.

- Regarde , ça se voit bien qu'il y a plus de monstre par là . Ils ne sont pas apparut tous seuls non? Et puis si on compte que le test ne doit pas dépasser une certaine durée et que si on allait au nord ce serait trop par rapport à notre point de dé...

- ça va. J'ai décidé que nous irions au sud. Affirma Kellan. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez monsieur Almasy?

- Je ne suis qu'un observateur.

***

Après une petite demi-heure de marche et une dizaine de monstres massacrée , ils arrivèrent à la grotte.

- Je savais bien que c'était par ici. Fanfaronna Kellan.

- T'est vraiment très fort Kellan ! S'extasia Naori.

- Oh! C'est vrai , vénéré seigneur , combien tu est perspicace. Siffla Anarkia  sarcastique au possible tandis que Seifer observait la scène un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Elle prit une torche disposée là à l'intention des élèves . Elle lança un brasier + dessus et la torche s'enflamma. Les 3 autres l'imitèrent.

Ils parcoururent la grotte d'un bout à l'autre sans trouver trace d'une quelconque G-force.

- Mais où est passé cette créature? Enragea le jeune garçon.

- Ben oui , monsieur Almasy , où est-ce qu'elle est? Ajouta Naori.

- Un  observateur , simplement.

Anarkia se mit à rire .

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire , toi?

- Vous êtes vraiment stupides. Affreusement stupides. 

- Tu me cherche?

- Moi , je n'oserais. Sourit-elle en s'inclinant de manière à imiter une révérence.

Elle observa les parois autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Si tu te crois si intelligente , t'as qu'à nous dire où elle est cette bestiole.

- Ne pas voir quelque chose ne veux pas dire que cette chose n'existe pas.

- Kellan. Piailla Naori en se pendant à son bras. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Je comprends rien.

- Vous me faites tous pitié. Mais j'ai bien envie de réussir mon examen , malheureusement pour cela je dois vous traîner avec moi....(elle les regarda et constata qu'ils restaient tous comme des abrutis ,ils ne comprenaient rien) Mais ce que vous êtes longs à la compréhension! Si on ne l'a pas trouvé c'est qu'on ne peux pas la voir.

- Ben comment on fait alors? S'interrogea Naori toujours pendue au bras de Kellan.

- Si vous aviez étudié un tant soit peu vous sauriez que les sorts qui rendent invisibles ont un gros défaut. Tout particulièrement pour une ancienne G-force qui avait le pouvoir de devenir invisible...ça vous reviens?

- Pas vraiment. Bon , comment on la bat cette bestiole alors?

- premièrement les G -forces ne sont pas des bestioles , deuxièmement , il faut faire disparaître son armure invisible pour cela il faut une grande concentration magique en un point , la G-force sera attirée et son armure invisible s'estompera.

- Ultima! Cria Kellan.

Seifer plaqua Anarkia et Naori  sur le sol pour empêcher Kellan de les transformer en viande rôtie.

- Kelllllaaaaaaaan!!! Hurla Naori d'une voix suraiguë . Tu as faillit me tuer!!!!

Anarkia se releva .

- Je sais me défendre seule. Dit-elle en regardant Seifer puis elle se tourna vers Naori. La digne héritière de l'intelligence abracadabrante de Linoa.....

- Linoaaaaa ,la première dame de Galbadia? Tu la connais? C'est mon idole!

- Pitoyable...Souffla-t-elle avant de remarquer l'énorme dragon à 3 têtes qui s'aprétait à se servir de Naori comme quatre heure. Rhaaaaa vire-toi de là , tu va te faire avoir!!!

Anarkia poussa Naori et encaissa le coup de griffe à sa place.

Kellan se rua vers le monstre gunblade levée mais la créature lui donna un coup de queue et il tomba . Naori restait figée par la terreur. Anarkia quant à elle , se releva , elle tenait son bras. Sa plaie saignait abondamment.

- Du sang...

Son regard s'enflamma et une rage incommensurable s'empara d'elle. Elle serra son épée aussi fort qu'elle le put . Elle sauta sur le dos du dragon et  alla  planter son arme dans la bestiole qui hurla de douleur. Anarkia enleva son épée du corps du monstre et réitéra son action à 4 reprises , traçant d'énormes sillons dans son épiderme jusqu'à ce que la bestiole s'écroule ,  le dos lacéré . La jeune fille se calma et se laissa choir sur le dos du monstre. Elle...dormait? 

Kellan se releva et regarda  la bestiole qui baignait dans son propre sang et avec elle étais Anarkia  couverte de ce liquide carmine qui lui conférait une allure de bête sauvage , couchée sur le dos de sa victime. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle à ce moment ,  cet animal  s'endormant doucement sur sa proie qu'elle avait déchiquetée sans pitié .Cela le terrifiait mais l'attirait tout autant. Soudain , il se leva et apposa sa main sur la bête. Il venait de la faire entrer dans un plan d'existence différé , relié à sa conscience. Le dragon à trois tête était devenu _sa G-force au total mépris du travail accompli par Anarkia._

La dragon à trois têtes avait disparu , Anarkia était par terre , inconsciente. Seifer n'avait osé bouger et avait observé Anarkia se plonger dans une transe dont elle n'étais sortie qu'une fois son adversaire quasi mort . Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine:  une telle rage cachée dans un corps si frêle , il comprenais mieux à présent pourquoi elle faisait exprès de rester dernière. Il bougea enfin et aida la Naori tremblante , à se lever.

- C'est...C'est finit? Gémit-elle.

- Oui , Kellan a capturé la G-force.

- Ouah!! Mon Kellan c'que t'est fort!!! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur le jeune garçon qui restait absorbé dans la contemplation d'Anarkia.

Seifer ramassa la jeune fille qui était allongée sur le sol froid de la grotte.

- Kellan , partons.

- Elle va bien?

- Oui , elle a juste perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

- On a réussi l'épreuve alors? hein? hein? hein?

- Naori.

- Oui?

- La ferme!

***

Tous les SeeDs avaient été récupéré . Comme il le devait , Squall annonça les résultat , les nouveaux SeeDs furent nommés. Le bal put donc commencer.

- Seifer ? T'as l'air soucieux , c'est Squall , hein? Demanda Zell en prenant place à la table à côté de Seifer.

- Oui et non.

- Elle y est aussi pour beaucoup je parie , hein? Dit-il en montrant la jeune fille.

Elle était adossée au mur dans son uniforme masculin , elle ne participait pas à la fête.

- Oui , je m'inquiète pour elle c'est vrai.

***

- Anarkia, salut! Tenta Kellan.

- Que me veux-tu? Répliqua-t-elle froidement.

- rien , enfin , je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux.

- Tu m'as vu , je vais mieux , t'est content ,dégage. Enchaîna-t-elle sans prêter la moindre attention à son interlocuteur.

- Mais...

- Quoi encore je n'ai pas été claire?

- Tu veux pas danser?

- Non , je n'aime pas gesticuler sur une "musique" ridicule , fiche-moi la paix, maintenant.

- Moi je voulais juste...

- Ecoute...Commença-t-elle en lui lançant son étrange regard froid et méprisant. Je me fiche royalement de ce que tu veux , seul m'importe ce que je veux et je veux que tu me laisse tranquille.

- Kellan! Whouaaaa je t'ai cherché partout allez viens danser . Pépia Naori qui attira Kellan à elle.

La musique s'interrompit brusquement et Quitis monta sur l'estrade.

-..hum... Je réclame votre attention...Je...j'ai reçu les résultat pour l'adhésion à la citadelle de cristal...Sont nommés pour intégrer la citadelle..euh...Kellan Tyle , Anarkia Leonhart , Shun Shanezo .Tous les autres ont été rejettés. Kellan , Anarkia , Shun si vous voulez bien monter sur l'estrade , un discours serait intéressant...

Kellan monta sur l'estrade et prit le micro que Quistis lui tendais :

- Eh bien je tiens à remercier...Dit-il alors qu'il venait de  remarquer qu'Anarkia venait de franchir la porte de la salle.

***

Quelques jours plus tard , les jeunes SeeDs nomminés partirent pour la citadelle.

Une fois arrivés au dessus de la nouvelle Trabia , ils se posèrent sur la piste de la citadelle qui avait été spécialement aménagée pour le débarquement des vaisseau.

Anarkia descendit en première. Elle s'étonna de revoir sa première demeure aussi...pure . Le lieu du crime avait été transformé en un écoeurant simulacre de paradis terrestre .

Deux petits Nomésis vinrent à la rencontre des jeunes SeeDs .

- Bonjour , feuillez me suivre , ze fous emmène au conzeil , de la fous zerez orientés.

Les deux petits Nomésis emportèrent les étudiants jusqu'à une gigantesque salle aux murs de cristal . Le cristal avait été taillé de manière à ce quele soleil rayonnait dans la pièce et ainsi le faisceau de lumière était braqué sur les arrivants.

- Bienfenu dans notre uniferzité , ze me nomme Zandar , ze zuis le profiseur...

Il continua son discours de bienvenue mais Anarkia n'écoutais plus . Elle observait tout autour d'elle. Les murs de cristal n'avait pas changé l'aspect de cette pièce.

Cette pièce où ses parents étaient morts , l'antre d'Ultimécia.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer et se demandais ce qu'étais cette sensation. Le corps inanimé de son père , couvert de sang et cet homme à la cicatrice qui tenait dans sa main l'arme noire qui avait servit à tuer. Elle  se souvient. L'homme qui avait tiré sur son autre père. Elle se souviens l'avoir vu tomber en un bruit sourd sur le sol. Elle se souvient de l'odeur du sang . 

Le sang toujours et encore...

- Anarkia...Anarkia Leonhart.

La jeune fille réalisa enfin que c'était son nom et que quelqu'un l'appelait.

- Oui?

- Vous rêfez?

- Un cauchemar oui...Marmonna-t-elle.

- pardon?

- non , rien. Vous disiez?

- Les zambres des zélèves ze zituent dans zun bâtiment au zentre de la noufelle Drabia . Bour les cours z'est izi. Quelqu'un a enfie de fisiterla zitadelle?

Shun et Kellan secouèrent négativement la tête.

- Ce sera avec grand plaisir. Avança la jeune fille.

- Z'est frai? Moi qui foulais vaire fiziter ze zuis gontent , fenez. Dit Zandar.

***

Une heure plus tard , ils avaient fait le tour de la citadelle et étaient arrivés au rez-de chaussé.

- Foilà , fous gonnaizzez dout.

- Il n'existe pas d'étages inférieurs?

- Zi , mais il nous zerves bour nos recherches , d'alleirs zette bartie  n'est bienzur pas z'en cristal mais en roche blanche .

-Quel genre de recherche dites-moi.

- Nous z'étudions les "cas".

- Les "cas"...Qu'est-ce?

- Dout ze qui n'entre ba dans la logique ,les chozes anormales , broblème zpykatik compris.

- J'aime beaucoup la science vous savez serait-ce trop vous demander que de...

- Guoi? Fous foudriez vaire partie de zette équipe?? Les zeune de nos zours ne feulent zamais rien vaire , z'est édonnant des zens gommes fouc ki aime la zienze ,z'est rare.

- Pourrais-je faire partie de cette équipe de chercheurs je ne vous dérangerais pas , j'aime tellement la science , vous savez combien elle peut-être passionnante. Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait douce et caressante.

- Bien,je ne beu rien fous refusez , zi beu d'humain bartages cet amour de la science que nous , Nomésis avons...Le denps basse ,je dois y aller ,nous nous referons blus tard beu-être , allez fisitez l'étage invérieur zi fous le foulez.

- Merci beaucoup , proffesseur. Susurra-t-elle , un petit sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

_Eh bien , eh bien ,  je crois qu'il est temps que nous nous rencontrions , toi et moi... _Pensa-t-elle avant de descendre les quelques marches qui menaient à l'étage inférieur.

***

**to be continued...**__


	9. chapitre 9

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**chapitre**** 9.**

Ses pas résonnent dans ce long couloir . Un petit Nomésis vient à sa rencontre , intrigué de voir une humaine dans cette partie de la citadelle.

- Ze beu fous aidez?

Elle le regarda un instant . Décidée , elle fit de son visage un masque un masque de bonté et sourit au petit homme. Aurait-elle portée une robe blanche , le Nomésis serait tombé à genoux en signe de prière.

- Le professeur Zandar m'a permis de venir ici . J'aime beaucoup la science et il m'a proposé de venir voir comment les Nomésis travaillaient ...

- Ah , ze fois . Eh bien ze beu fous vaire fisitez . Fous fous indérezzez à quelque chose en barticulier?

- J'aimerais bien voir la partie qui sert pour "les cas".

- Naturellement , bermettez-moi de fous zy emmener.

Le Nomésis la guida à travers les couloirs et ils arrivèrent dans la section des "cas" . Le professeur s'approcha d'une porte et l'invita à entrer.

- Z'ai du trafail mais mon ami izi beu fous renzeigner il est zpézializé dans zes "cas".

A l'intérieur , il n'y avait qu'un autre Nomésis. Il était tranquillement assis et observait au travers d'une vitre un humain qui devait se situer dans la pièce voisine. L'humain était un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années , aux cheveux noirs ,bien bâti dans les 1m70. Le pauvre garçon était à genoux et se prenait la tête dans les mains . Il devait hurler à la mort mais l'endroit était bien insonorisé.

- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit Anarkia.

- Ze pauvre zeune homme z'abelle Matteo .

- Qu'a-t-il?

- Nous n'en zommes ba zur mais...Nous penzons qu'ils beu lire dans les penzées mais zon poufoir l'a envahit et il ne le contrôle blus. Il entends doutes les penzées de touz et il en defiens fous. D'habitude nous le maintenons zous zédatifs mais en tant gue zientifique nous nous defons d'étudier son mal et ezzayer de troufer une zoluzion mais zil zemble ,debuis le temps qu'il est izi , qu'il n'y en ai augune.

Anarkia observa le jeune homme encore un peu. Il souffrais c'était évident. Un éclair de compassion éclaira son regard mais s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était apparût.

Elle sortit de la pièce où se tenait le Nomésis pour pénétrer dans l'espèce de salle de torture du garçon. Elle fût quelque peu horrifiée des hurlements de douleur de Matteo mais ne laissa rien paraître. Ce dernier ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention .

Anarkia s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le front du malade qui se tût immédiatement en la regardant , ahuri.

- Bienvenue au monde du silence . Susurra-t-elle.

Matteo se jeta sur elle et la fit tomber à la renverse. Il pleurait doucement dans les bras d'Anarkia. La jeune fille eût une moue irritée et soupira. Lui , continuait à sangloter  bien qu'elle restait de marbre . Il la serrait de plus en plus fort contre lui , ce qui l'agaçait grandement . Elle murmura des paroles incompréhensibles .Il cessa brutalement ses pleurs , il dormait.

- bien.

Elle repoussa le corps du garçon se releva et le prit ensuite dans ses bras comme un enfant blessé. Elle voulut sortir de la pièce avec mais le Nomésis se dressa à la porte.

- Que lui afez-fous fait ? Vous ne pouffez pas l'emmenez! Z'est inderdis.

Elle darda sur lui ses yeux envoûtants.

- J'ai soigné ce garçon. Il n'a plus aucune problème .Il va bien. Il peut s'en aller .Il faut lui rendre la liberté. Il est de votre devoir de me laisser partir avec. Dit-elle d'une voix monocorde qui se voulait particulièrement appliquée.

- Je dois le laisser partir...Répéta-t-il du même ton qu'Anarkia.

- Oui , le laisser partir .Maintenant , vous devez vous hôter de mon chemin et oublier cet incendient. Oublier cet incident.

- Oublier zette inscident...Murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter et de les laisser partir.

Anarkia s'éloigna rapidement et emprunta un omnitrône jusqu'au bâtiment de la nouvelle Trabia censé servir de dortoir. Une fois arrivée à destination , elle observa les nombreux couloirs.

- Ils sont si simple à manipuler...Rit-elle en jetant un regard à son précieux fardeau. Voyons voir , Aire L , chambre bêta 2....Par là...

***

Seifer était dans les jardins de la BGU . Laguna lui avait donné rendez-vous , il s'inquiétais pour son fils. Le blond passa une main sur son visage , caressant sa cicatrice. Une grande tristesse l'envahit. Squall... Depuis la mort de son frère il n'étais plus le même. Quelque part au fond de lui-même il devais exister le vrai Squall. Celui qu'il avait perdu. Il n'avais rien pu faire. Lentement il s'était détruit , le mal l'avait envahit. Les remarques désobligeante , les mots blessants , les sarcasmes , l'indifférence , le mépris... Il ne le supportais plus. C'était une extrémité mais il avait été forcé à y venir. Il l'avait perdu et de son plein gré. 

- Seifer ? 

- Oh..euh...Président..Je..enfin...Je..

- Je sais je suis un peu en retard. Rit-il en se gratouillant la nuque.

Seifer le regarda longuement , il ressemblait tant à son Squall , l'ancien Squall. Il sentait en lui son amour renaître mais ce n'étais pas pour Laguna , non. Squall....

- Tu dois savoir pourquoi je suis ici ,hnn? J'ai vu Squall et il a pas l'air bien tu sais je m'inquiète...

- ça ne date pas d'hier. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui a pris il a tellement changé...

- Je sais ,je ...

Le téléphone de Laguna se mit à sonner. Le président lâcha un juron et répondit.

- J'espère que vous me dérangez pas pour rien....Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? Venez-en au fait quoi qu'il.......(Laguna pâlit).....J'arrive tout de suite.

De sa main tremblante , il raccrocha.

- Quoi? Demanda le blond , voyant Laguna au bord des larmes.

- Ellone est mal en point. On viens de m'annoncer en même temps que...que...qu'elle avait une maladie inc...incurable et elle en est au stade terminal. Il ne lui reste que quelques heures. Je....Je dois y aller , elle a besoin de moi... 

***

Anarkia était assise sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, violon et archet joints nonchalamment dans une même main. Matteo , émergea de son sommeil et se leva de ce lit. Il regarda tout autour de lui et découvrit la jeune fille.

- Qui...

- Je suis Anarkia , ton maître. Répliqua-t-elle.

Le visage baigné de soleil de la jeune fille le captiva mais son expression restait indéchiffrable. Il n'entendais aucune pensée émaner d'elle. Le silence. Il y goûtais pour la première fois ; comme s'était apaisant.

-  Mon maître? Vous êtes une femme ça serait plutôt maîtresse, non? Et puis...

- Je ne suis pa exactement une femme , ni pour autant un homme alors maître me conviens parfaitement. En ce qui concerne le pourquoi de cette appellation.(soupirs)je vais t'expliquer. Tu as reçu un don à ta naissance. Tu sait lire dans les pensées . Mais rapidement il est devenu incontrôlable . Tu entendais en permanence ces voix dans ta tête. Tu as donc été interné....Jusqu' à ma venue.

- Comment se fait-il?

- Je t'ai pour ainsi dire branché uniquement sur ma conscience il n'y a que moi que tu puisse entendre.

- Mais je n'entends rien pourtant vous devez bien penser.

- Bien , je vois que tu n'est pas idiot. La réponse est bien simple. Ton pouvoir ne s'applique qu'aux humains. Je ne suis pas réellement humaine , en partie seulement et mon centre de pensée, je l'ai transféré dans une autre partie de mon être.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes?

- Ton maître .C'est la seule chose que tu dois retenir. N'ai crainte , je te garde sous ma protection.

- Et si je ne voulais pas?

- Tu n'as pas le choix , soit tu te voue à moi soit j'enlève mon emprise et tu redeviendra la pitoyable créature gémissante que tu étais. Alors , es-tu avec ou contre moi?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Je vois que tu est raisonnable.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Anarkia le regarda , tristement mais tout de suite après , son regard se fit plus dur et froid comme à l'habituée. Elle semblait mener un combat intérieur intense pour rester ce qu'elle était. Matteo essayant de comprendre pourquoi elle faisait ça mais ses pensées ne lui étaient pas accessible. Elle attrapa soudainement son violon et allait glisser son archet sur les cordes tendues quand elle interrompit son geste.

- Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Matteo , troublé.

Elle l'ignora , prit son violon et l'archet d'une main ferme. 

L'instrument alla s'exploser dans un des murs de la chambre. Elle regarda les quelques débris , tremblante de rage. Matteo eût peur.

- Non , hinhinhin...non . Tu n'arrivera pas à m'avoir cette fois-ci , je ne suis plus une faible enfant. C'en est fini des larmes. Rit-elle , se parlant toute seule.

Matteo la regarda incrédule.

- J'ai assez sommeillé . Aujourd'hui est le jour de ma révolte , et toi , Matteo tu sera mon instrument .

- Je...je ne comprends pas.

- Biensûr que tu ne comprends pas. Nous avons du travail et le temps est contre nous ,enfin...contre moi je veux dire. Corrigea-t-elle.

- Contre toi? 

- Le temps n'attends pas et surtout pas moi , il s'enfuie et glisse de mes mains je ne peut , ne pourrais pas le rattraper . Maintenant que je ne peut plus transcender cette constante et rendre le monde à son origine , il ne me reste qu'a apporter mon empreinte à cette contrée , je ne veux pas exister par la mémoire du passé , ainsi je vais commencer mon oeuvre...

- Je ne comprends pas tes mots.

- L'éternité devait être trop longue. Lança-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé à son élève .

***

Cela faisait 3 heures qu'il était à son chevet , il lui racontait toutes sortes d'histoires et elle souriait paisiblement , sincèrement , joyeusement , un sourire sans faille ,sans défaut. Lui , sa naïveté et son amour irréprochable de père lui donnait la force de conserver son sourire toujours plus beau.

Kyros secoua la tête pauvre enfant . Mourir si jeune . Julia , Raine , Zan , Ellone. Quelle était cette malédiction ? Tous les êtres que Laguna aimait mourraient avant d'avoir 35 ans. Qu'en serait-il pour Squall ? Laguna , il a tant souffert . Kyros aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et le consoler mais il ne pouvais pas . Il ne devais pas. 

Ellone vient de fermer les yeux , elle a vraiment l'air paisible. Lui , pleure à chaudes larmes . Non , il ne le laisserais pas ainsi. 

Kyros s'approcha de Laguna et le prit dans ses bras mais ce dernier le rejeta.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Hurla-t-il. Tu savais ce qu'elle avait j'en suis sûr! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit??

la gorge de Kyros se noua , son coeur se serra. Laguna...Pourquoi lui faisait-il ça? 

Non , il ne laisserais pas ses sentiments transparaître , il ne le devais en aucun cas.

- Elle m'avais demandé de ne rien dire car elle disait qu'elle ne voulais pas que tu pose sur elle un regard de pitié , elle ne voulais pas que tu change d'attitude vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle voulais que tu reste le même mais surtout elle ne voulais pas te faire mal.

- Foutaises! Tu étais mon ami , tu aurais pu me le dire et puis que sais-tu de la douleur? J'aurais pu passer encore du temps avec. Cria-t-il avant d'aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre , se jeter sur le lit et pleurer.

_Que sais-je de la douleur ? _Songea Kyros. _Sais-tu seulement depuis combien de temps je souffre pour toi ?_

_***_

- Alors , tu as tout compris?

- Oui , je crois.

Elle lui adresssa un de ces regards supérieurs et retourna à la fenêtre.

- Voyons voir si ma puissance justifie mon nom.

Elle fermait les yeux et marmonna d'étranges paroles que Matteo ne comprenais pas. Elle leva une main de manière féline ,comme toujours. Le ciel s'assombrit soudainement et le tonnerre se mit à gronder.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? 

- Simplement déchaîner les éléments...

- Pour quoi faire ? 

- Pour les moyens de communication , pas pour mon plaisir personnel.

Le ton cinglant de la jeune fille le blessa mais il se tut , sachant que connaissant cela , elle n'hésiterais pas à en user pour le soumettre à sa volonté la plus totale.

- Que fait-on maintenant? S'avança-t-il.

- Nous allons étudier.

- Et quoi?

- Tu va te concentrer et te focaliser sur les pensées du premier ministre d'Esthar, Kyros Seagill.

- Quoi mais je ne peux pas ça serait violer la pensée d'autrui et de toutes façons je suis incapable d'écouter une seule personne à la fois.

- Alors comment se fait-il que tu n'entende rien actuellement?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je vois qu'il va falloir que je continue mes explications. Tu as un pouvoir mais tu ne sait pas le maîtriser ,tu n'en a pas la force . Moi si , j'en ai la force , la volonté et la puissance . C'est pourquoi ce sera moi qui te guidera jusqu'à son esprit. Quant à l'aspect moral de la choses je m'en contre fiche.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux faire ça, maître?

- J'ai déjà rencontré cette personne plusieurs fois , je connais ses faiblesses, _sa_ faiblesse mais j'ai besoin d'explorer à fond son âme . Il peut m'être utile pour atteindre mes objectifs. Assez discuté. 

Elle posa sa main sur le front de Matteo et allèrent à la recherche de la conscience de Kyros.

***

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel? Amenez-moi le responsable! Hurla Squall .Ce-n'étais-pas-pré-vu , la station météorologique de Balamb ne sert pas à grand chose la prochaine fois je....

- Monsieur Leonhart? Demanda timidement la secrétaire.

_- _Quoi_ ,__ encore?_

- Les...hum...les communications ont été coupées.

- Mais c'est pas possible ça ! N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de joindre l'extérieur ?

- Non , monsieur.

- Le soleil va bientôt se coucher ça n'arrangera pas les choses...mmm....Les conditions climatiques sur les autres régions?

- Actuellement on ne peut pas savoir mais il y a une heure , c'était à peu près comme nous si je me souviens bien , aussi grave je veux dire , les problèmes n'étaient pas les même  , aux environ d'Esthar ce sont des orages et... Glissa-t-elle ,concillante.

- Mais une tempête neige en plein été tout de même! 

***

Kellan se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit.

Anarkia ,Anarkia, Anarkia , Anarkia ,Anarkia...

Toujours le même mot , le même nom , la même émotion.

Il n'avais cessé de penser à elle , elle ,encore et toujours elle.

Il l'aimait....L'amour.... La douleur.

Oui , la douleur car jamais elle n'acceptera l'amour dans son coeur.

Combien elle le fascinait , elle était le mélange parfait et équilibré de la glace et du feu.

Et elle menaçait de le brûler , le feu l'envahissait peu à peu.

_Anarkia__. Que veux dire ce mot déjà...Pensa-t-il__...Anarkia...Ma mémoire me fait défaut mais je crois que ça voulais dire "sans maître" ._

_***_

Elle enleva sa main du front de Matteo.

- On s'arrêtera là , tout cette débâcle de bons sentiments me donne des envies de vomir.

- ...hum...

- Quoi?

- Il l'aime c'est évident alors pourquoi...

Elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu n'est vraiment qu'un innocent d'une pureté quasi-angélique.

- hein?

Elle fut prit d'un autre de ses éclats de rire moqueur et blessant.

- Le soleil vient de se coucher , il est temps de commencer.

- o..oui.

Elle lui saisit brutalement le poignet et l'entraîna hors de la chambre . Déambulant dans les couloir ,ils tombèrent enfin sur un omnitrône qui les conduisit dans la citadelle qui avait été presque totalement désertée de ses petits habitants .

- De vrais petits animaux diurne. Dès que les ténèbres pointent leur nez ,il n'y a plus personne. S'exclama-t-elle.

- Où va-t-on ?

- Dans mon antre , reprendre ma place.

***

 **to** be continued...****


	10. chapitre 11

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**chapitre 11.**

- Bonjour monsieur. Dit doucement Kellan en entrant dans le bureau de Squall.

- Alors que s'est-il passé?

- Je n'ai vu que peu de choses mais la citadelle a inévitablement bougé elle s'est transformé en...en une espèce de château noir . Je suis désolé j'ai dû quitter la nouvelle Trabia en toute urgence , je n'ai pas trouvé votre fille , elle doit être encore là-bas...

- Ce n'est pas grave...Vous pouvez disposez , je vais préparer un plan d'attaque contre cette citadelle. Elle doit stationner au dessus de Deling sans aucun doute.

- Monsieur , sauf votre respect... J'ai une requête à vous présenter.

- J'écoute.

- Je voudrais pourvoir faire parti de l'opération...

- J'aurais besoin d'aide c'est vrai...Alors viens si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Merci monsieur  , je ne vous décevrez pas.

- Je l'espère.

Kellan s'inclina et sortit . Au même moment un autre homme beaucoup plus grand que lui pénétra dans le bureau , le bousculant au passage.

- Alors ça faisait longtemps , hein?

- Ah! Irvine. Dit-il Squall qui se leva pour aller saluer le cow-boy , ou ex cow-boy puisque celui-ci avait adopté un look un peu plus normal depuis qu'il avait été nommé proviseur de la GGU. Bien que normal soit un grand mot , par rapport à auparavant , il y avait eût une amélioration.

- Alors c'est quoi cette fameuse mission?

- Ultimécia. Elle est vivante et elle stationne avec sa citadelle juste au dessus de Deling figure-toi.

- Celle-la, je commence à en avoir ras-le-bol.

- Je sais. Tu est prêt à m'aider?

- J'aimerais mais Selphie...Je peux pas la laisser dans son état , elle se fera un sang d'encre et encore c'est peu dire parce que tu sait comment elle est hein? Et puis on a toujours pas trouver de nom pour le petit et...

- Je savais que tu refuserais mais ce n'est pas grave. Par contre j'aimerais assez que tu dirige la BGU pendant que j'irais là-bas...

- Tu y va tout seul????

- Non , bien sûr que non. Pour qui me prends-tu? J'y vais avec Quitis , Zell, Seifer et un jeune SeeD, Kellan je crois .

***

- Mon chéri , tu est sûr que ça va aller. Tu me manque déjà j'espère que tu n'en aura pas pour trop longtemps... Piailla Yûgi qui embrassa Laguna sur la joue avant de partir.

- Tu as fini ? On peut commencer cette réunion? Demanda Kyros , agacé par la petite voix aiguë de Yûgi qu'il avait dû supporter toute la nuit précédente.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Répliqua Laguna , repoussant une mèche derrière ses cheveux.

- Rien , absolument rien.

- Tu n'aime pas beaucoup Yûgi , c'est ça hein?

- Oui ,c'est vrai.

- Ben , pourquoi ? Elle est très gentille.

- ...

- Alors, pourquoi? Insista-t-il , posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour l'obliger à le regarder en face. Mais le guerrier s'obstinait à baisser la tête.

- Kyros , qu'est-ce qui ce passe à la fin?

- Tu as raison elle doit être...très gentille. Laguna écoute, il faut que je te le dise depuis tout ce temps je crois que je dois te le dire. Je..je suis...ahem...je... Bredouilla Kyros en rougissant.

- Eh bien je t'écoute, quoi?

- Je suis....comment dire...je suis... Commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard de Laguna. Il y lut une fois de plus cette grande gentillesse et  cette naïveté qui lui était si particulier. _Il ne comprendrais pas. Il est heureux après tout. De quel droit je me mettrais en travers de son bonheur? Laguna ,tu est mon ami et je...je suis certain que..._non, je n'en ai vraiment pas le droit_...Je suis certain que...que Yûgi et toi formez un très beau couple. Je vous souhaite tout...tout le bonheur possible. Car_ moi je n'y aurais pas droit. _laissa tomber Kyros avant de partir au bord des larmes, plantant Laguna où il était___

_- _Pourquoi ai-je la désagréable impression que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me dire? 

_Kyros__...Je me demande bien ce qui ne va pas. Je m'inquiète pour toi ,tu sait._

***

L'hydre décolla en direction de Deling avec la fine équipe .

Ils avaient pour mission de détruire Ultimécia. Sachant que son pouvoir n'est pas aussi grand que celui de l' Ultimécia du passé, ils pensaient pouvoir l'abattre sans trop de difficulté. Le plan : Entrer dans la citadelle et la tuer; Simple. Et au cas ou il y aurait des complications , la GGU , n'était pas loin et leur SeeDs  pourraient intervenir. Il était sans nul doute que ce plan si brillamment préparé était l'oeuvre de Squall.

Après une demi-heure de vol , ils arrivèrent en vue de la citadelle et à leur grande surprise ,ils n'y avait aucun garde. Pas un seul monstre. A l'ordre de Squall,ils atterrirent sur ce qui devait être une piste d'atterrissage construite du temps de la citadelle de cristal.

Ils descendirent tous de l'Hydre et pénétrèrent dans la citadelle par le même moyen que la dernière fois et arrivèrent à l'antre d'Ultimécia par la même manière.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce maudite.

***

- Anarkia , mais qu'est-ce que tu fait là , elle t'as enlevé ?Demanda Seifer , bienveillant.

Pour toute réponse la jeune fille partit dans un fol éclat de rire.

- Vous n'avez donc pas compris?

- Et quoi ? Répliqua sèchement son tuteur.

Elle leva une main et la magie l'entoura troquant sa tenue habituelle par l'habituel costume et maquillage qui faisait d'elle l'Ultimécia du passé. Celle qu'ils connaissaient.

- Anarkia...c'est...c'est toi...Ultimécia? Balbutia Kellan.

Elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de sourire .Matteo la regardait étrangement , il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce jeune garçon connaissait le prénom de son maître.

De longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun  ne fasse un mouvement , ni n'ose parler jusqu'à ce que Squall ôte la gunblade de sa ceinture et aille se poster devant Anarkia.

Celle-ci lui sourit et dégaina à son tour son épée.

Le brun se jeta , gunblade levée sur sa fille qui était en train de rassembler sa force. Elle courut vers Squall , son épée à la perpendiculaire de Squall. Si elle avait été une humaine normale , Squall l'aurait emporté facilement face à cette grossière erreur. Mais elle n'étais pas humaine. Les deux armes se rencontrèrent en bruit métallique désagréable et quelques étincelles. Un bruit sonore se fit entendre : La  gunblade noire de Squall avait été tranchée pas l'épée d'Anarkia. 

- Co...Comment...

La jeune fille le regarda ramasser la pointe de sa gunblade , dédaigneuse. D'un négligent mouvement de main , elle lança un sort. Squall et ses compagnons se retrouvèrent cloués au mur par de solides attaches de fer situés au niveaux de leur poignets et de leur chevilles.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fait ça? Hurla Kellan.

- Ne hausse pas le ton avec moi , jeune idiot.

- Tu nous attache parce que tu est incapable de te défendre sans la magie ou ta force surnaturelle.

Elle le regarda un moment , avec une joie non dissimulée. Elle recommença son mouvement de la main. Les liens qui retenaient Kellan disparurent et il se retrouva au sol , gunblade en main .

- Viens m'affronter alors.

- Maître , ce n'est pas raisonnable. Chuchota Matteo , mort d'inquiétude. Mais elle l'ignora et attendait son duel avec impatience.

- Viens te dis-je. Aurais-tu peur de moi?

- non , je n'ai pas peur.

- Approche dans ce cas.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- parce que je t'aime.

La yeux de la nécromancienne s'embrasèrent mais elle restait calme dans l'ensemble. Matteo quant à lui , ouvrait de grand yeux , où se mêlait étonnement et jalousie.

- Je t'aime. Répéta Kellan.

- Ne prononce plus jamais ces mots devant moi. Dit-elle en séparant soigneusement chaque mot. 

- Je t'aime et je te le redirais encore s'il le faut.

- Je ne me répéterais plus , cesse immédiatement ou tu mourra.

Matteo regardais Anarkia , et pour peut-être la première fois il vit de la haine dans son regard. Cela lui faisait peur , terriblement peur d'autant plus que lui aussi l'aimait. 

- Je t'aime.

- Alors meurs! Cria-t-elle alors qu'elle lui lançait son épée. Celle-ci tourna plusieurs fois sur son axe avant de se ficher dans son coeur , le traversant de part en part. Il tenais l'épée d'Anarkia d'une main ,tentant désespérément de la retirer. Du sang coulait abondamment de la plaie. Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui , il s'effondra. Ses yeux lentement se fermèrent , la mort venait de l'emmener.

Tous regardaient la scène dans le silence le plus absolu. Seule la respiration saccadée de Matteo se faisait entendre. Le jeune garçon regardais Anarkia de qui émanait une haine sans limite. Soudain , Seifer brisa le silence.

- Tu l'as tué!! Comment as-tu pu???

- Espèce de monstre! Hurla Zell .

- Vous m'agacez , tous. 

Elle marmonna d'étranges paroles et la pièce fut débarrassé des intrus.

- Où sont-ils ? Tu les as tués eux aussi? Demanda le jeune Matteo.

- Non , il restait des cellules en bas ...

***

Seifer essayait depuis une demi-heure de réveiller Squall qui s'était évanouit.

Ils avaient été transféré dans une cellule ; Zell et Quistis devaient être ans une cellule très éloigné de la leur car il les avait appelé mais il n'eût aucune réponse.

- Squall!! Réveille-toi! 

Le brun ouvrit doucement les yeux.

-...mmm...lâche-moi !

- Squall , je...

- La ferme! répliqua celui-ci en se levant.

Seifer se leva à son tour et regarda le jeune homme. Il attendait visiblement quelque chose de la part de Squall bien que celui-ci ne sût ce que c'était.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Une photo? Eloigne-toi de moi , tu me gène.

Le blond s'approcha du chef des SeeDs et lui flanqua une baffe qu'il eût tôt fait de lui rendre.

Un petit ricanement se fit entendre et Anarkia apparût devant eux.

- Une petite scène de ménage , tiens dont!

- Tais-toi sorcière! Cria Squall en s'agrippant aux barreau.

- Il est méchant le chien. Il veut peut-être que je le calme? Demanda-t-elle , un sourire sadique ornant ses lèvres.

- Anarkia mais pourquoi tu fait ça? 

- Seifer... Tu as toujours été trop naïf et aveugle.

- naïf et aveugle?

- Tu n'a jamais douté de cet imbécile malgré ses actes. Tu est pitoyable de t'accrocher à lui de cette manière.

- Quels actes?

Elle lui souriait de manière moqueuse.

- Je vais ouvrir tes yeux à la lumière. hinhinhin.

Elle se retourna et souleva son tee-shirt. Une gigantesque cicatrice fendait son dos , emmêlée avec d'autres similaires.

- Que...?

- Oui, mon bien cher tuteur m'apprenais la...politesse? C'est bien ça "père" je ne me trompe pas?

- Et je recommencerais s'il le faudrait .Ajouta le concerné.

- Squall!! Tu..tu la battais??? Mais quel genre de monstre es-tu?

De sa magie invisible , Ultimécia immobilisa Seifer .

- Tu n'aura plus jamais l'occasion de recommencer. Aujourd'hui. Déclara-t-elle avant de laisser mourir sa phrase , appréciant l'écho de sa voie dans les couloirs vides. Aujourd'hui est venu le temps des remords Squall.

Elle fit se matérialiser une petite seringue dans sa main. Elle saisit rapidement son tuteur par le bras et lui injecta le liquide orange. Après injection ,elle le lâcha et celui-ci tomba à genoux , pleurant sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'as tu fait , Squall. Susurra-t-elle d'une voix délicieusement douce et trompeuse. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu a causé à tes proches. Le mal que tu a fait à ton amant. Il te haït maintenant. Tous te haïssent. Tu ne sert plus à rien. Il ne veulent plus te voir. Tu es la cause de tous les malheurs. 

Seifer regardait , incrédule Squall pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et Anarkia lui murmurer à l'oreiller ces mots qu'il absorbait un à un , les acceptant simplement sans chercher à savoir s'ils étaient vrais ou pas.

- Qu'ai-je fait? Répétait-il.

- Tu les as tous blessés. Mais la question n'est pas ce que tu a fait mais ce que tu _va faire._

- Qu'est-ce que..je vais...faire?

- Tu ne dois plus les revoir , ils souffrent par ta faute. Part , va très loin , personne ne te désire. Il ne te reste rien  , tu n'est rien . Alors part loin de tous ceux que tu a connu , rester ne leur ferait que plus de mal. Et ça , tu ne le veux pas , j'ai raison n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Elle inséra une clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la cellule .

- Il y a un vaisseau là-bas... Va t'en ! Personne ne te désire!!

Squall se précipita dans le couloir tandis qu'Anarkia refermait la porte.

Une fois que le chef des SeeDs ait disparu de son champ visuel , elle défigea Seifer.

- SQUAAAAALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Il est loin déjà. Il ne t'entends plus.

- Que lui as-tu fait?

- C'est simple. Je lui ai injecté la forme liquide de cette pierre. Expliqua-t-elle en montrant le bout de roche noir luisant.

- c'est la pierre dont on s'est servi pour tuer...

- mon père? non , ce n'est pas la même . La pierre qui pouvait tuer mon père était d'une autre nature : sa pierre était la forme matérielle de la "haine" , son opposé puisque lui était aimant, seul la haine pouvait le tuer. Mais il me semble que Zandar lui ai injecté un peu de la pierre de mon père , il lui a transmit cette haine.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était si mauvais...Mais ce que tu lui a injecté qu'est-ce que c'était?

- C'était ma pierre , mon inverse : L'amour. 

- Pourquoi lui rendre ce service?

- Un service? Non , il va enfin sentir le poids de ses actions , il va sentir le poids de sa culpabilité. Le mal qu'il a fait. Il va souffrir....atrocement souffrir.

**to be continued...**


	11. chapitre 12

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**chapitre**** 12.__**

Le lendemain matin .

Matteo entra dans la chambre de son maître , insouciant.

Elle était assise sur son lit , dos au jeune homme.

- Que faites vous , maître?

Il vit l'espace d'un instant un raie de lumière argentée glisser près d'Anarkia. Il s'approcha doucement du lit , se demandant ce qu'elle fabriquait. A ce moment là , elle projeta une épée dans sa direction. Il eût juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter l'arme qui alla se planter dans le mur.

- Matteo? Je ne t'avais pas vu. Que veux-tu? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton égal.

Il se releva et regarda Anarkia , éberlué. Ses poignets étaient tâché de sang.

- Que faisiez-vous???

- Je voulais juste voir si je pouvait être tuée par des armes de mortels.

- Vous auriez pu mourir si ça n'avais pas marché!!!

- Certes.

- et ça ne vous fait rien???

- non. La vie n'est pas une quelque chose de précieux pour moi. Je mourrais de toutes façon.

- que...que me dites-vous?

- Je vais mourir , tu le sait pourtant. Tu n'avais simplement pas écouté...

- Je le refuse!!!

- Moi , je l'accepte. 

- S'il ne vous reste que peu de temps , à quoi vous sert-il de faire tant de mal ? Pourquoi ne pas passer votre temps à...je ne sais pas...hum...pourquoi ne pas passer le reste de votre temps avec quelqu'un de cher à votre coeur?

Elle le regarda intensément , comme pour lire en lui . 

- Je suis incapable d'éprouver le bonheur , la joie , l'amour je ne sait ressentir que...le reste. Le mal est ma vocation première.

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas aimer? Insista-t-il ,posant une main sur son épaule qu'elle enleva rapidement d'un geste impatient . Pourtant au moins une fois dans votre vie vous avez dû éprouver cela!

Elle le regarda , déconcertée mais bien vite , elle reprit son petit sourire moqueur.

- Non je n'ai jamais...Si... En fait , oui ,j'ai aimé.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Je suis mort... Puis , je me suis réveillée et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas moi... Je suis incapable de témoigner de l'amour ni d'en recevoir. C'est ainsi.

- ...

- Libère-les.

- Qu...Quoi???

- Libère les prisonniers.

- maimaimaimaimai...Pourquoi????

- Je m'ennuie. Je veux des adversaires dignes de moi. Je veux des adversaires forts , relâche-les . Je vais leur donner une autre chance de...me tuer.

- Comme vous voudrez.

Matteo se dirigea vers la porte mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'Anarkia l'interpella.

- Oui ,maître?

- Sache qu'il est dangereux de nourrir de tels sentiments pour moi. Il serait dommage que tu subisse le même sort que ce garçon. lâcha Ultimécia d'un ton railleur.

Le jeune homme devînt blanc comme un linge. 

Il déglutit péniblement et hocha la tête avant de s'en aller en courant.

***

Kyros , après son accrochage avec Laguna n'avais plus supporté de croiser son ami. Cela faisait trop mal  car à chaque fois il lui posait cette question " que voulais-tu me dire?" Il refusait obstinément de lui avouer. Néanmoins il savais bien qu'il ne résisterais pas longtemps à ce regard bleu-vert . Il avait donc décidé de se prendre des vacances. Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il était en congé , bien loin de ce bureau , bien loin de la ville , bien loin de Laguna. 

Kyros soupira d'aise.

Il appréciait le contact de cette eau brûlante sur sa peau. Il ferma les yeux  et s'allongea au mieux dans cette immense baignoire.

_Laguna...Tu me poursuit jusqu'ici , je ne pense qu'à toi , toi , toi ,toi , toujours et encore , toi. Je répète sans cesse ton nom comme un leitmotiv. Tu m'obsède. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Je ne supporte plus ça. Je te veux. _

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux , observant cette pièce , illuminée par la lumière du soleil. Il observa un long moment le raie de lumière qui passait par la porte-fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur l'extérieur.

_C'est mal conçut , vraiment. Une porte fenêtre dans une salle de bain... Bah , de toute façon le village le plus proche est à 10 km..._

Une ombre se dessina sur le sol. Il regarda attentivement la tache noire. Cette silhouette qui se découpait. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. 

_Ce n'est pas lui. Impossible. Non , je délire. Oui , voilà c'est une hallucination. _

- C'est joli ici!

Le coeur de Kyros rata un battement. Laguna était vraiment là. C'était sa voix , si claire et insouciante. C'était vraiment lui. Le président d'Esthar souriait  mais comme il était en contre-jour Kyros ne put rien voir.

_Qu'il est beau ainsi , je ne discerne pas son visage mais je sais quelle est son expression. Le soleil se reflète merveilleusement bien dans ses cheveux. Je l'aime. _

_Mais pourquoi , bon sang? Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas le définir...Je l'aime parce que c'est lui. Combien il peut-être merveilleux._

- ça a été dur de te trouver tu sait. Tu est là , c'est le principal , hein? Tu...Tu dis rien , tu...

Laguna ne termina pas sa phrase et baissa la tête , se grattant la nuque , gêné.

Il avança d'un pas tremblant vers Kyros. Une fois près du guerrier , il s'accroupit et s'appuya au rebord de la baignoire dans laquelle Kyros se prélassait.

_Mon dieu ! Il est complètement nu , ne pas le regarder , ne pas le regarder . Rester concentré sur ce que j'ai à dire._

- Ecoute Kyros , je... Balbutia-t-il avant d'être interrompu par le doigt de Kyros venu doucement s'appliquer sur ses lèvres.

- Laguna , ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Dit le guerrier d'une voix brisée par l'émotion.

Doucement , il se pencha et laissa  glisser avec une lenteur excessive ses lèvres sur celle de Laguna  . Puis , Kyros s'éloigna  de lui , regrettant déjà son geste.

- Je..Je ne voulais pas désolé mais je...je t'aime Laguna , je n'ai pas pu..m'en empêcher.

Laguna fut ému par l'intensité de la voix de Kyros ainsi que l'amour qui pouvait se lire dans ses yeux.

Loire tendit sa main et la passa sur le visage de Kyros , l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Tu n'a pas à t'excuser.

Soudain , sans savoir pourquoi , il approcha son visage de celui de son ami et apposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Kyros répondit à son baiser , explorant à loisir la bouche dont il avait tant de fois rêvé. le guerrier l'attira à lui , rompant leur baiser et précipitant Laguna dans l'eau en une seule fois. 

Laguna se mit à rire .

- C'est malin...Il va falloir que j'enlève mes vêtements maintenant qu'ils sont trempés

Le guerrier à la peau mate lui répondit du même sourire complice.

***

Quelques jours plus tard.

Seifer , Quitis et Zell avaient été libérés et étaient retournés à la BGU. Mais Squall absent , il fallait un dirigeant à la BGU...

- Irvine , tu sait que je n'invente rien , je ne sais pas où est Squall . Il-s'est-enfui-je-ne-sais-pas-où-il-est . Hurla Seifer , au comble de l'agacement.

- Je te crois ,je te crois...J'ai pris une décision: Il m'avait confié la direction de la BGU mais tu sait que la TGU est menacée aussi , je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici indéfiniment. Il va falloir que tu dirige cette université.

- Mais je sais pas diriger une université moi!

- Tu apprendra.

- maimaiamaimaimai et Ultimécia si , si elle attaque je fait quoi?

- Tu as des conseillers , ne t'inquiète pas. A ce propos , évite de te trouver près de la frontière galbado-Estharienne. Elle n'a conquit que Galbadia mais il y a tout à parier qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas là.

- Laguna est au courant au moins??

- Bien évidemment . Môsieur s'était tout de même permis de partir en week-end. Heureusement qu'on l'a rappelé à l'ordre! Tu vois qu'il est vraiment inconscient alors un président comme ça , hein ... Donc toi tu devrais pouvoir assurer les fonctions de dirigeant.

- hnnn.. Grogna-t-il , plongé dan ses pensées.

- Je sais que c'est pas mes affaires mais... Il me semble que tu soit absorbé par autre chose qu'Ultimécia , je me trompe? L'interrogea-t-il , une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

- ...

- C'est Squall , hein?

- oui. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver...ou de ce qu'il peut faire. IL faut absolument le retrouver.

- Je suis d'accord mais où chercher?

***

Dans l'antre d'Ultimécia.

- Maintenant que l'on a plongé dans la conscience du premier ministre Estharien il nous faut le président , Matteo. Mais ce sera différent cette fois-ci.

Le brun la regarda d'un oeil suspect.

- Que voulez-vous dire? 

- C'est évident voyons! Tu n'as pas l'esprit clair , serait-ce ce que tu as vu dans l'esprit de "Kyros" qui t'a perturbé?

- n..non.

- Bien. Donc , cette fois-ci il faudra joindre ton pouvoir au mien. Tu me conduira dans l'esprit de Laguna Loire puis je ferais ce que je dois faire.

- et que...

- Je vais le manipuler bien sûr , que crois-tu? 

- Mais ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas bien!

- Ton âme est vraiment trop pure. Dépêchons, la réunion diplomatique Galbadio-Estharienne est pour demain, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre en bavardages inutiles.

- Mais le but de cette réunion c'est la paix.

- Leur but est la paix , le mien est de prendre leur territoire , vois-tu la nuance?

***

- Z'est étarnge , fraiment édrange... Marmonna Geyser , le nez collé  à une carte du ciel.

***

_Seifer...Comment ai-je pu te faire cela? Je t'ai rejeté , sans raison. Je t'ai fait souffrir. _

_Et puis toi , ma petite fille , comment ai-je pu te battre? Je t'ai rué de coup mais c'est moi qui aurait dû être à ta place ,c'est moi qu'il faut frapper. J'ai fait souffrir tous ceux que j'aime. Tout est ma faute. _MA _faute. _

Squall essuya ses larmes et regarda où il était. Une étendue d'herbe , parsemée  ça et là de buissons et à sa gauche , une foret.. Il regarda à ses pieds. Une pierre noire  sur laquelle était inscrit quelques mots en blanc.__

_Zan__ Loire - Adel . _

C'était la tombe de son frère. Pourtant...Pourtant quelque chose clochait. Bien qu'il ne soit pas venu ici depuis presque deux ans ( Laguna , lui n'y vient qu'une fois par an)

il trouvait le lieu changé ou étrange...

 Il regarda à ses pieds. La terre semblait avoir une texture différent comme si elle avait été...

Un bruissement de feuilles détourna le cours de ses pensées et il se retourna en direction du bois.

Il vit une silhouette qui s'enfuyait. Squall restait immobile , les yeux grand ouverts.

_Co__...Comment est-ce possible? Je... C'était...C'était...Zan._

**to**** be continued...**


	12. chapitre 13

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**chapitre 13.**__

_I'll be here..._

_***_

L'homme aux longs cheveux noirs était assis dans l'herbe à observer la lointaine forme noire qui glissait doucement sur les eaux. La citadelle .

- Tu m'a promis que nous nous retrouverions...Nous y voilà enfin.

L'homme ferma les yeux , une larme roula sur sa joue.

_***_

_Why...?_

_***_

- Je vais voir si les ministres ont fait leur compte pour la fameuse réunion , à peine 4 heure et elle arrive . Je reviens, à tout de suite. Dit joyeusement Kyros , s'éloignant du bureau de Laguna.

En se dirigeant vers le couloir , il croisa Yûgi la petite amie tant détestée de Laguna.

Bien que cela ne soit pas dans son caractère , il se décida à la suivre et d'épier la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec son bien-aimé.

**_-----_**

- Matteo , insinue-toi plus dans son esprit , il le faut.

**_-----_**

Laguna ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit Yûgi entrer dans son bureau .

- Bonjour Lag' , oh mon amour comment tu va? Tu a l'air étonné de me voir! Tu sait je t'aurais cru plus enthousiaste : ça fait environ 5 jours qu'on s'est pas vu , tu te rends compte!

Laguna secoua la tête ,  agacé par la petit bourdonnement qui se faisait entendre à ses oreilles.

- ça va pas? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin?

- n...n..non.

**_-----_**

- concentres-toi , je le perds!

**_-----_**

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Il y a une autre femme dans ta vie? C'est ça hein?

- non , tu sait bien que..que..qu'il n'y a que toi que...j'aime.

- Je t'adore , tu est tellement mimi quand tu dit ça! Piailla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sans qu'il ne lui oppose aucune résistance.

**_------_**

_Je le hais! Il ne s'est servi de moi comme d'un jouet. Je le hais! Je le hais!_

_Je n'ai jamais été pour lui qu'un...vulgaire jouet. Moi qui t'aimais , comment oses-tu me faire ça. Je te hais Laguna Loire._

**_-----_**__

- Oui ,c'est cela , laisse monter ta haine...Murmura Anarkia, un sourire satisfait naissant sur son visage.

***

_I'll be "waiting"...here_...

***

_Je suis là , je t'attends depuis si longtemps . Le jour est bientôt venu. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous retrouver. Tu m'a manqué , quand viendras-tu, Adel, dis-moi..._

_Matteo , je place tout mes espoirs en toi. Soit digne de ton symbole._

***

- Ecoutez Geyser, c'est vous qui avez certifié que cette enfant n'était pas un danger , vous devriez tout de même savoir comment ça se fait! Hurla Seifer , manquant d'agresser physiquement le nain de jardin.

- Ze n'est ba la beine de hurler , z'ai entendu.

- Alors pourriez-vous , s'il vous plaît , me donner une explication!

- Ze bense que zi ze n'est ba détecté zon poufoir z'est basque elle ne le cachait ni dans za bartir  Z-vorce , ni dans za bartie humaine.

- Alors où?

- Dans za bartie démon. 

- Mais Zan n'était pas un démon!!

- Adel , zi et dant donné le "lien" qu'il y afait endre eux z'est fort probable qu'elle zoit leur envant à un del point que z'ai vais une annalyse pour la baternitée oumadernitée d'Adel et que za z'est réfélé pozitif.

- Pourquoi ne nous l'aviez vous pas dit plus tôt?

- Ze fiens  ZUSTE de vaire l'analyze.

- Avez-vous d'autre informations. Comme , je ne sais pas... Le moyen de la stopper?

- En vaites , Ultimézia envin ze feut dire Anarkia est refenue à l'éboque où fous afiez 18ans.

- ça  , je le sait.

- Ze qui inclut donc qu'à un âge prézi de za vie dans le vudur , elle a dû se-zon âme en vaites- transporter dans le pazzé. Vous me suifez jusque là?

- oui.

- Et on zait qu'elle a réuzzit à ze tranzborter graze à ma machine (ou bien bar Ellone) mais actuellement les deux zont détruit donc...

- Elle ne peut pas revenir dans le passé!

- Bien , ze qui explique les problèmes d'ordres temporel : Le temps z'est fendu en deux courbes sur la pérodeuh de Ultimézia . 2 plans d'ekzistence zéparé en vaites et zi l'Ultimécia ( zelle ki est refenue dans le pazzé mais qui ze trouve actuellement dans l'autre plan) retourne dans le passé, l 'Ultimécia de se plan mourra. 

- C'est comme un monde parallèle.

- oui mais en un peu plus compliqué et Buis Anarkia en serra fictime. Conclusion : Anarkia est condamnée , on n'a juste à attendre.

- Attendre ? Mais jusqu'à quand?

- Nous ne zafons pas l'âge d'Ultimézia guand elle est refenue dans le pazzé  ,on zait juste qu'elle paraissait très jeune.

- ça peut donc arriver d'un moment à l'autre.

- oui.....hum...Mais...

- Mais????C'est quoi ce "mais"?

- Ze ne zais pas zi z'est du à la biguitée du temps qui s'est divisé mah il y a un broblème au niveau des blanètes environnantes.

- c'est à dire?

- Je ne sait ba mais leur dispositions ne me plaizent pas et avec zette hiztoire de double ze ne zuis pas rassuré.

***

_For what?_

_***_

Seifer était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de Squall , celui de directeur.

Il observait par la fenêtre la citadelle noire qui se dirigeait vers Esthar , accompagnée par ses vaisseaux Galbadiens.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir . Il se retourna.

- J'espère que je ne te dérange pas , Seifer. Dit timidement Squall.

Seifer se leva précipitamment et alla serrer Squall dans ses bras tout en pleurant comme un enfant.

- Je m'excuse . Souffla doucement le brun , resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

Seifer s'éloigna de Squall pour mieux le voir , pour mieux l'admirer.

- Et de quoi voudrais-tu t'excuser? Je t'ai déjà tout pardonné.

- Seifer , je...je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal . Tu ne dois pas me pardonner , j'ai...j'ai...oh! Anarkia que t'ai-je fait? Je suis un monstre.

Seifer l'embrassa subitement , l'empêchant de se lamenter davantage sur son sort.

Lorsqu'il rompirent leur baiser , Squall alla se blottir contre l'épaule de son ami et se mit à pleurer.

- Seifer...J'ai...J'ai vu Zan. Murmura-t-il la voix entrecoupés par de violents sanglots.

- Zan? Mais il est...

- Je l'ai vu , j'en suis certain. Il faut qu'on le retrouve. S'il te plaît.

- Oui , si tu veux... Susurra-t-il tout en caressant les cheveux de Squall.

***

I'lle be waiting...for you...so

***

Dans l'antre d'Ultimécia.

- Maître , avant d'arriver à Esthar j'ai...J'ai une question si vous le permettez.

- je t'écoute. 

- Comment et pourquoi avez-vous , il y a 8ans, essayé de compressé le temps.

- En faites ce n'était pas vraiment moi mais...mon double si tu veux . Néanmoins je comprends parfaitement son geste , si j'avais pu ,je l'aurais fait.

- Pourquoi?

- Considère le monde , ces...idiots se complaisant dans leur bonheur superficiel. Leur vie est inutile. De plus , ils souffrent tous pas au même niveau bien sûr mais si la vie ne sert à rien pourquoi ne pas faire revenir le monde à son origine?

- Son origine?

- Oui  A l'origine 2 courbes ont été crées le temps et l'espace. Si j'annule le temps , l'espace disparaît et comme l'univers n'est pas infini , nous retournerons à la source.

- la source?

- Tu ne t'est jamais demande ce qu'il y avait après l'univers? 

- hum...non. _puisque je le sais déjà. Ajouta-t-il mentalement_

- L'univers est fini je viens de le dire et donc si l'on supprime l'univers il nous reste... cette énergie , ce flux auquel j'aspire : la rivière de la vie. Esthar est en vue , je dois y aller. Reste ici pendant que je m'occupe de ce problème. Expliqua-t-elle avant de faire appelle à la magie pour se transporter au palais présidentiel.

***

_If you come here..._

***

- Soyez raisonnable ces accord de paix ne mèneront à rien si vous refusez toutes les propositions ! S'exclama le ministre des affaires étrangères Estharien à l'encontre d'Anarkia qui était restée stoïque jusque là.

Elle s'était installée au bout de cette immense table d'environ quatre mètre de long. En face d'elle siégeait Laguna qui avait gardé Kyros non loin de lui . Ce dernier ne lui avait pas fait part de son ressentiment et se contentait de garder le silence.

Anarkia se leva soudain et sauta sur la table. Malgré l'air outré des ministres , elle continua à avancer , dardant ses petits yeux noisettes sur Laguna.

Une fois arrivé près de celui-ci , elle s'agenouilla et  l'attrapa par la cravate  avançant son visage près du sien.

- Vous devriez demander à vos ministres de partir , ce n'est pas à eux que j'ai à parler...De plus je voudrais un entretien privé avec votre premier ministre, sans cela je jete mes troupe sur votre capitale ,  plongeant votre merveilleuse citée bleue dans un  bain de sang. Murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de le lâcher.

- Je...Messieurs , vous pouvez disposer.

Des protestation parcoururent les rangs des ministres.

- J'ai dit DE-HORS! 

Ils s'exécutèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

- Vous aussi , président. Je ne le retiendrais que quelques instants.

Laguna sortit de la pièce laissant Anarkia seule avec Kyros.

- Que me voulez-vous? Grogna le guerrier.

- Ce que je veux c'est...

Comme à son habitude , elle laissa mourir sa phrase.

- Je vous écoute , quoi?

- Ce que je veux c'est vous.

***

_You'll find me _

***

Le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène observait attentivement la citadelle noire qui stationnait maintenant au dessus d'Esthar  , comme par le passé. 

- Cela me ramène bien des années en arrière... Peu importe , bientôt...très bientôt nous nous retrouverons...Dès qu'il aura accompli ce pour quoi il est fait, nous serrons de nouveau réuni.

***

_I promise..._

_****_

**to be continued...**


	13. chapitre 14

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**chapitre**** 14.**

- Comment ça "moi"?

- Je vous veux. Susurra Anarkia , un petit sourire sadique aux lèvres.

- q...qu'est-ce que vous...qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par..par là? Balbutia Kyros , gêné.

- Je veux que vous vous joigniez à moi. Rejoignez mon côté.

- Je ne me joindrais jamais aux forces maléfiques!

- maléfiques dis-tu...Je t'ai choisi parce que toi aussi tu possède cette malveillance , je sais que si tu t'écoutais tu serais parti à l'instant  tuer "Yûgi". Violemment , entachant les murs par son sang . Car tu ne veux pas la faire mourir , non , tu es as _envie._

- Arrête!

- Et lui , tu irait le voir , tu lui dirait que tu l'a tuée , il serait choqué mais qu'importe . Tu te jetterais sur lui , tu le violerais , tu le frapperais et tu le garderai à jamais avec toi dans un endroit isolé. Pour qu'il t'appartienne. L'envie , la jalousie, l'orgueil , l'égoïsme ... Le meurtre , le viol , la torture... Tu nage dans le pêché . Murmura-t-elle , distillant son venin.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait!!

- Non mais en avoir envie suffit à faire de toi la plus répugnante des créatures de l'ombre ,tu est mauvais , sale. Joins-toi à moi. Accepte ce que tu est . Accepte d'être mauvais et impur et joins-toi à mon armée.

- C'est faux , je suis quelqu'un de bon.

- C'est ce que tu veux croire mais ce n'est pas vrai. Tu le sait et je le sait.

Elle emprisonna son visage de ses mains ,approcha le sien et l'embrassa.

Une anomalie dans ses sensations d'ordre magique la fit s'éloigner subitement de Kyros et regarder dans toutes les directions alors que le guerrier restait là sans bouger , sans ciller. Il était en transe. Ne voyant rien , elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Maintenant tu est en mon pouvoir et ni Laguna Loire ni personne ne peut t'atteindre. Moi seule te contrôle.

- Oui. Dit-il d'une voix sans aucune intensité.

- Jure-moi fidélité maintenant.

Kyros s'agenouilla , prit la main d'Anarkia et la baisa.

- Je vous jure fidélité , Ultimécia .

- Sort de ta transe maintenant.

Kyros se releva rapidement .

- Dis-moi Kyros , veux-tu devenir le général de mes armées?

- Ce serait un immense honneur.

- Qui est Laguna?

- Il est le président d'Esthar , notre ennemi.

- Parfait.

***

Matteo sanglotait doucement dans le couloir du palais présidentiel. Il était venu voir Anarkia et s'était télétransporté comme elle lui avait appris à le faire. Et qu'avait-il vu? Ses lèvres s'emparant de celles de Kyros . Jusque là il s'était contenté d'aimer Anarkia , et il était heureux ainsi. mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu. Elle...Elle qu'il aimait tant . Elle , enlaçant cet homme. Alors que ç'aurait dû être lui. 

Il secoua la tête , essayant de dissiper ses pensées , sans succès.  

Il prononça quelques mots , une aura magique s'empara de lui l'emportant dans la noire forteresse.

***

- Qu'est-ce que tu regarde? Demanda Seifer à Zell.

- Je regarde tous ces gens dans la ville en bas. Expliqua le bond , en lui montrant Balamb.

- Tu as l'air triste tu sait.

- Je me dit que n'importe qui dans cette ville , quelqu'un peut...peut être de ma famille. Je ne les ai jamais connu , Edea m'a dit que mes parents n'étaient pas morts , ils m'avaient abandonnés...

- C'est du passé, pourquoi y repenses-tu maintenant?

- Je me demande si je vais être un bon père.

- Oh! Alors Quitis attends un enfant! Félicitations.

- Seifer?

- oui?

- Et toi , tu les a connu tes parents?

- Non! Non je ne les ai jamais connus et c'est tant mieux. Ils sont morts de toute manière.

- Je vois. ( il soupira) et dire qu'en ce moment même se tiens la réunion...Je me demande ce qui va en ressortir.

- Moi aussi.

***

- Alors bien cher...grand-père acceptez-vous mes conditions?

- Anarkia , tu...

- pas de familiarités de ce genre avec moi.

- Toi , diriger ce pays. Mais tu est complètement dingue!

- Je vous offre une place dans mon empire. Acceptez et vivez , refusez et mourrez.

- Je...Je refuse.

Kyros entra dans la pièce à ce moment là. Anarkia le contempla longuement ,incertaine que son emprise ne serait pas enlevée si elle tuait Laguna , elle décida finalement de lui laisser la vie sauve.

- Partez vite!

- Non , c'est mon pays , je ne fuirais pas! Déclara Laguna , faisant face à sa petite fille.

- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre.

Elle fit apparaître une boule d'énergie dans sa main . Dans celle-ci , Laguna pouvait voir les images se succéder. Des soldats galbadiens dans les rues d'Esthar. Des vaisseaux au-dessus de la ville. Ses ministres , tous morts.

- Très bien. Je vois que ça a été un erreur que de croire que nous pouvions aboutir à un accord de paix... 

Il se dirigea vers Kyros.

- Viens.

- Je reste.

- Q...Quoi? Fit-il , étonné.

- Je vous présente le général de mes armées : Kyros Seagill.

- Kyros , je croyais que tu m'aimais que tu...( Il le regarda avec attention le regard de son ami), Kyros mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, bon sang?

- Adieu Laguna.

***

Une heure après ces incidents.

- Tu te tue au travail ces jours-ci. Constata Seifer en entrant dans le bureau de Squall. 

Ce dernier était penché sur une carte jonchée de petits drapeaux et de feutres de diverses couleur qu'il avait utilisé pour définir les positions de la citadelle.

- J'essaie de rattraper mes erreurs passés en m'investissant un peu plus dans mon travail... Répondit le brun en levant le nez de la carte.

- Tu devrais plutôt passer plus de temps avec ceux que tu aime ,non?

Squall posa son feutre et le reboucha. Il se leva et alla se poster en face de Seifer.

- Je voulais de demander...Comment as-tu fait pour...me pardonner? Je ne te comprends pas . Je me dégoûte Seifer si tu savais. Je ne supporte plus de me voir dans un miroir . Je m'exècre.

- Non , ne dis pas ça . Je t'ai pardonné parce que je t'aimais. Répondit-il en passant doucement sa main sur la joue de Squall. Et puis , n'oublie pas que moi même , j'ai été possédé et j'ai...j'ai tué beaucoup de gens. Mais tu m'a pardonné alors moi aussi...

- Je comprends que tu me pardonne ce que je t'ai fait mais les autres. J'ai fait tant de mal aux autres. Et j'ai..j'ai...j'ai battu ma fille. Ma toute petite fille.

- Tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas le savoir! Tais-toi! Hurla la blond en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles._ Des bruits , des claquements. Je me lève et jette au passage un coup d'oeil au réveil : 2h00 du matin... Je descends les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre d'Anarkia. Elle doit faire un cauchemar , je vais l'aider à se rendormir. J'entrouvre la porte sans bruit. Je vois Squall en face d'Anarkia qui est campée sur ses petites jambes , fier soldat , du sang coule à la commissure de ses lèvres. Squall lève sa main et l'abat sur le visage de la pauvre enfant qui tombe sous le choc. Elle se relève, de la rage brûlant dans son regard. Je ne veux pas voir la suite . Je referme la porte et m'en vais. Je dois oublier. Je n'ai rien vu._

- Non! Ce n'est pas vrai Squall! Tu n'a rien fait... Pleura Seifer qui était tombé à genoux. Je refuse que tu ai fait ça!!!

Squall le regarda sans comprendre. Il se mit à la hauteur de son amant et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ne me touche pas ,papa!!! Hurla-t-il , les yeux fermés sur la réalité mais pour la première fois ils étaient ouverts sur son douloureux passé.

- Pa..pa? Seifer! Cria-t-il en secouant la blond . Seifer! Ouvre les yeux! C'est moi, Squall!

Seifer ouvrit soudain les yeux sur Squall. Il fusillait Squall de son regard empli de rancune.

- Comment as-tu osé lui faire ça???

- Seifer , mais je croyais que...

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Laguna totalement effondré.

- papa , qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'enquit Squall , gardant un oeil sur Seifer , qui s'était relevé et faisait tout son possible pour contenir ses larmes.

- Je n'ai pas...Je n'ai pas su garder Esthar  , j'ai été idiot de les laisser pénétrer dans mon territoire , et maintenant Kyros est entre ses mains. 

Squall regarda alternativement Seifer et son père. 

- Monsieur Loire , je me rends à la citadelle , je dois parler à...à ma fille. Si vous voulez m'accompagner, nous pourrions essayer de délivrer Kyros.

- Seifer tu ne va quand même pas y aller ,comme ça? Tu risque de te faire tuer!

- J'ai besoin du pardon d'Anarkia sinon je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais te pardonner , toi.

- Je viens.

- Mais papa tu est complètement inconscient , vous allez vous faire tu-er!

- Allons-y . Dit Seifer .

- Je viens avec vous!

- Non , tu dois rester , _tu _est le dirigeant de la BGU.

Seifer et Laguna sortirent de la pièce , laissant derrière eux un Squall excédé.

Le brun alla s'asseoir à son bureau , les dents serrés et il regarda la carte sur laquelle reposait des petits drapeaux , puis son regard alla se perdre sur la pile de dossiers qu'il y avait sur le coin de la table. D'un brusque geste du bras il balaya son bureau de tout son contenu qui alla s'exploser un peu plus loin dans la pièce.

- Ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils vont à la mort!!

***

Anarkia était penché à l'une des fenêtres de l'immense bâtiment , elle regardais paisiblement le général de ses armées discuter avec Matteo. 

Elle ne pouvait savoir ce qu'ils se disaient mais Matteo n'avait pas l'air très content. Il était étrange ces derniers temps . 

_Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut avoir...Je sait qu'il nourrit des sentiments à mon égard. Que faire...? Son pouvoir m'a assez servit d'ailleurs je me demande d'où il tient ce...pouvoir. Je n'en ai plus besoin de toutes manières. Il va falloir que je le supprime._

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par une violentes quinte de toux.

***

_- Allô Monzieur Leonhart?_

_- _Oui ,quoi?

_- Ze foudrait poufoir obtenir la permission d'exhumer le cadafre de fotre frère et auzzi zelui d'Adel._

Squall manqua de s'étouffer en entendant Geyser.

- Q..Quoi???

_- Plusieurs choses me font dire qu' Adel a pu , peut-être , aux vues des défiations des blanètes et audres vacteur qu'il pourrait afoir rezzuzité._

Le proviseur de la BGU se tapa le front de la main et soupira bruyamment.

- Faites , faites...

***

L'homme aux cheveux noirs arriva enfin au bout de l'immense chaîne qui reliait la citadelle au sol. Il regarda en arrière .Il venait de franchir  plus de 100 mètres de maillons , suspendu dans le vide.

- Quelle ironie , Zan que je me soit réincarné dans ton corps...Murmura-t-il , repoussant ses cheveux en arrière. Mais peu importe, je vais enfin te retrouver.

**to**** be continued...**

_A-t-elle jamais eût conscience que je l'aime?  oui , elle le sait , c'est indéniable. Mais elle ne connaît pas la signification de ce mot . Elle ne l'a jamais apprise , elle le fuit. Quoi qu'il ait pu y avoir dans son passé , je l'effacerais car je veux être son avenir. Le seul qui lui soit possible. _

_Mais j'ai peur , elle va mourrir. Elle me l'a dit , et autant elle peut être manipulatrice autant les propos qu'elle me tiens sont d'une  veracitée indesctructible auxquels elle ajoute ses petites remarques cinglantes. Ce sont des épines , elle ne sont juste là que pou m'empêcher de ceuillir cette rose rouge comme le sang. Mon sang . je la désire de tout mon coeur , de tout mon être . Et pour elle  j'irais jusqu'à embraser le ciel , si elle me le demandait. Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle  pas de moi? Moi qui ne suis là que pour elle, qui..n'existe que par elle. _

_Je me dois de lui enseigner ce mot dont les contours n'apparaissent que très flous à mes yeux aveugles. Quitte à me briser si je tombe , je courerais dans l'obscuritée qui est tienne, dans l'obscuritée qui est nôtre , jusqu'à ce que , un jour , je trouve ta lumière._

_Et... dans le froid et la noirceur de l'infini je t'emporterais , et d'ici ils pourront voir ta beauté incandescente briller comme un précieux saphir dans son écrin noir._

Matteo tourna la page. blanche. Il referma le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, effaré par ce qu'il venait de lire et le posa sur la table à côté de lui.

- Voici donc mon...origine , mon histoire. 

Le livre se dissipa , laissant une traînée de paillettes verte se consumer.

_***_


	14. chapitre 15

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**Chapitre 15**

****

****

_A-t-elle jamais eût conscience que je l'aime?  oui , elle le sait , c'est indéniable. Mais elle ne connaît pas la signification de ce mot . Elle ne l'a jamais apprise , elle le fuit. Quoi qu'il ait pu y avoir dans son passé , je l'effacerais car je veux être son avenir. Le seul qui lui soit possible. _

_Mais j'ai peur , elle va mourir. Elle me l'a dit , et autant elle peut être manipulatrice autant les propos qu'elle me tiens sont d'une  véracité indestructible auxquels elle ajoute ses petites remarques cinglantes. Ce sont des épines , elle ne sont  là que pou m'empêcher de cueillir cette rose rouge comme le sang. Mon sang . je la désire de tout mon coeur , de tout mon être . Et pour elle  j'irais jusqu'à embraser le ciel , si elle me le demandait. Mais pourquoi ne veut-elle  pas de moi? Moi qui ne suis là que pour elle, qui..n'existe que par elle. _

_Je me dois de lui enseigner ce mot dont les contours n'apparaissent que très flous à mes yeux aveugles. Quitte à me briser si je tombe , je courrais dans l'obscurité qui est tienne, dans l'obscurité qui est nôtre , jusqu'à ce que , un jour , je trouve ta lumière._

_Et... dans le froid et la noirceur de l'infini je t'emporterais , et d'ici ils pourront voir ta beauté incandescente briller comme un précieux saphir dans son écrin noir._

Matteo tourna la page. blanche. Il referma le livre qu'il avait entre les mains, effaré par ce qu'il venait de lire et le posa sur la table à côté de lui.

- Voici donc mon...origine , mon histoire. 

Le livre se dissipa , laissant une traînée de paillettes verte se consumer.

_***_

_Adel__...Depuis 7ans que j'attends cet instant...Je serais enfin délivré de ma malédiction . Encore faut-il qu'il me délivre , qu'il la délivre. Je ne peux qu'attendre. Pendant ces 7années , je t'ai attendu patiemment , à l'abri des autres , partageant son corps . Je connais ces pensées , je sais qui elle est , je connaît son passé , son futur... J'ai si mal pour elle. Anarkia, ma pauvre enfant._

_Partager ce corps avec ton esprit n'a jamais été facile. J'ai vécu ta souffrance. Je t'ai vu te protéger du mal. Je t'ai vu le refuser , défier , le narguer , l'apprivoiser , le dominer, l'incarner. J'ai vu dans les yeux de tes ennemis , j'ai ressenti ton émotion. J'ai essayé de te maîtriser et te montrer , ma fille . Mais tu ne m'as pas écouté , refusant mon aide , refusant l'aide de quiconque car tu te croit,seule, assez forte pour supporter le poids de tes actions. Tu as toujours refusé ce que t'offraient les autres , l'amour y comprit. Tu aurait été blessée dans ta fierté en acceptant , tu n'a pas besoin de la pitié n'est-ce pas . Les autres ont été ton poison. Ils ne t'ont montré que le mal mais pas l'amour . J'ai essayé de te l'apprendre par mes souvenirs mais une fois de plus tu l'a refusé.  Je connaît la raison de cette défiance . Tu ressent le monde comme nulle autre , tu le ressent avec tant d'intensité , et cela te fait mal de laisser le monde t'envenimer alors tu t'est fermée aux autres , tu est devenue imperméable à tout sentiment. C'est ce qui explique l'adoption de Matteo. Il est comme toi , mais , lui n'a pas eût la force que toi , tu as eût. Son pouvoir ne t'était pas réellement utile. Tu le sait même si tu ne l'avoue pas. Mais Matteo reste ton pire ennemi. ça aussi tu le sent même si tu ne peux pas le déterminer. Et tu garde ce pire ennemi près de toi. C'est du suicide , mais là non plus,je n'ai rien à t'apprendre , tu le sait._

_***_

Anarkia regarda le paysage grisâtre et sombre qui s'offrait à son regard.

- Dans ce monde , il n'y a...aucune consolation. 

Elle alla jusqu'à un meuble de sa vaste chambre . Elle ouvrit un des tiroir du meuble et attrapa un petit objet. Elle retourna sur le rebord de la fenêtre. 

Elle ouvrit sa main et regarda la petite boîte en bois , un peu abîmée. Elle l'ouvrit. 

Une petite musique se fit entendre. C'était une petite musique légère et insouciante au son cristallin .

C'était une une boîte de musique , ni plus, ni moins. Mais cette petite mélodie pourtant...Cette petite mélodie signifiait tant : c'était "Liens de sang". Elle l'écouta un moment , le regard perdu dans le vague de ses pensées emmêlées. Il lui sembla entendre le son d'un piano accompagnant la mélodie mais ce n'était que le souvenir de cette musique. Un souvenir qui ne lui était pas propre mais que son père lui avait fait don. Anarkia se mit à chanter sur l'air de la chanson. Une voix pure mais triste. 

Elle appelait à elle , ses serviteurs , ceux qui seraient destinés à faire parti de son empire. Sa voix , comme

 les sirènes avait  le pouvoir d'envoûter quiconque l'entendais. Après quelques minutes de son chant elle s'arrêta. 

- Fidèles serviteurs , aujourd'hui sera jour de deuil...

***

- Laguna , vous êtes sûr de vouloir venir , c'est dangereux.

- Bien sûr , je dois absolument revoir Kyros. Et toi , pourquoi viens-tu?

- Pour..la Rédemption.

Ils regardèrent tous deux les quelques 100mètres qui les séparait du sol. Ils étaient arrivés à l'entrée de la citadelle qui était toujours non-gardée. __

_Mais pourquoi ne craignait-elle pas pour sa sécurité? Et cette voix tout à l'heure , était-ce la sienne?_

_***_

Zan était perché sur une poutre de la plus grande salle de château. 

Il contempla les lieux. C'était vraiment dépouillé. Un immense trône aux formes étranges sur un socle surélevé.  Un sol noir. Quelques bouts de tissus rouge et violets suspendus ça et la.

Il regarda les rayons du soleil sur le sol. Le soleil serait couché d'ici une heure . 

_Cela ne saurait tarder. La fin est proche..._

Anarkia pénétra dans la pièce et prit place sur le trône avec grâce et fierté.

Les portes à doubles battant s'ouvrirent , Matteo était là lui aussi.

- Vous m'avez fait appelé , maître? Demanda-t-il , observant Anarkia qui était assis telle une reine sur son trône. Cela ressemblait à une affreuse mise en scène. Il n'aimait pas ça.

- Approche. Murmura-t-elle , lui faisant signe de la main de manière inquiétante.

Il obtempéra _ ,__ s'approchant doucement d'elle._

- Tu me témoigne un comportement du moins étrange ces jours-ci. Que se passe-t-il?

- Je...

- Ne me ment pas. Je sais ce que tu ressent à mon égard est-ce par rapport à cela?

- ...

- Ne me crains pas et parles.

- Je vous ai vu.. avec....cet homme.

 - Oui , pour l'envoûtement j'ai dû l'embrasser ,c'est vrai. Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il?

- Parce que...

- Parce que?

- Parce que ça... ça aurait dû être moi!!

Elle garda le silence , la tête baissée.

- Maître , je..je ne peux pas garder cela pour moi , je veux...je veux que..que vous partagiez mon sentiment. Je vous veux plus que toute chose au monde , ne me..ne me refusez pas.

- Oh.. Matteo. Chuchota-t-elle avant de se lever.

Le rythme cardiaque du jeune homme s'accéléra au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui , à quelques centimètres de son visage et de son corps.

Il frémit imperceptiblement. 

Il douta. Il avait peur. Il l'aimait. Il la désirait. 

Les minutes s'écoulèrent , lentement , elle ne bougeait pas et se contentait de le regarder dans les yeux , lui qui était totalement affolé et n'osait rien faire. Matteo était très raide, crispé , sa gorge se nouait . C'était insupportable.

Finalement elle leva sa main droite , lentement ,très lentement et  la passa sur la joue de Matteo qui se demanda comment sa main , si froide pouvait laisser une traînée brûlante sur son passage. Il apprécia le contact si doux de sa main sur lui . Toujours avec cette lenteur insupportable , elle passa son doigt sur les lèvres de Matteo. Il frémit .

De son autre main , elle caressa doucement le cou du jeune garçon , elle la laissa glisser jusque dans son dos , s'obligeant à se coller un peu plus à lui.

Sa main droite alla rejoindre la gauche , elle enserrait Matteo de ses bras maintenant. Lui ne pouvait plus penser à rien , juste au délice du contact avec son maître , ce contact qu'il espérait depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle se colla complètement à lui, leur lèvres n'étaient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres , à peine.

Elle frôla finalement les lèvres de Matteo , les laissant glisser ensuite sur sa joue pour descendre jusque dans son cou où elle blotti sa tête , respirant la fragence de la peau du jeune garçon.

Elle laissa sa main se balader dans son dos , pour en revenir aux épaules , puis le torse et elle descendit plus bas jusqu'à positionner sa main sur son ventre. 

- Matteo...Susurra-t-elle , non pas en attendant une réponse mais juste pour la mélodie du mot.

Soudain le visage de Matteo se crispa  et du sang se mit à couler à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Anarkia , en grande magicienne, avait caché un poignard à l'intérieur de sa main et en avait transpercé Matteo au niveau du ventre. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps .

Ses genoux cédèrent sous lui et il tomba face contre sol.

- Co..mment? Articula-t-il , en se retournant , une main sur la plaie sanguinolente.

- Je t'ai poignardé, tu vois. Et j'ai prit la précaution d'induire mes lèvres de poison auquel je suis biensûr immunisé mais toi en passant ta langue sur tes lèvres tu l'a absorbé. Tu mourra bientôt...Matteo.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait..ça?

- Je le devais. Dit-elle en s'agenouillant . Elle plaça sa tête au creux du cou de Matteo et mis ses bras autour de lui.

- Je vous..aime. Murmura-t-il , une main caressant doucement la chevelure de son maître.

- Pardonne-moi...Matteo. Dit-elle.

 une goutte d'eau  roula sur son cou lui semble-t-il. Elle...pleurait?

- Je ne vous en veux pas.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et Anarkia serra son corps un peu plus contre elle.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau , dévoilant Seifer que Laguna avait abandonné pour partir à la recherche de Kyros.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'il vit Anarkia , penchée sur un cadavre .

- Anar..Anarkia?

Elle releva la tête et Seifer put nettement voir une petite rivière rouge sur sa joue gauche. Elle venait de verser une larme? 

- Je suis désolé Anarkia.

- que..que veux-tu dire? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais pu te protéger de Squall .

***

- Kyros! C'est moi ! Tu me reconnaît , je le sait! Kyros! Hurla Laguna , obligeant le guerrier à se retourner.

- non je ne sais pas qui tu est.

- Si! Tu le sait , Kyros je t'aime et peu importe ce que tu dira ça ne changera rien!

- Tu m'aimes? Dit-il avant de secouer la tête.

- Oui , c'est ça , je sait que tu peux te défaire de son emprise , Kyros , vas-y!

-...

- Ecoute , je sais que je n'ai jamais été parfait et j'ai même été aveugle. Mais au fond de moi tu sait que je t'ai toujours aimé , je ne m'en suis seulement jamais rendu compte et je me servait de ces filles juste parce que je n'avais pas vu. Mais ce jour là , quand..quand nous avons fait l'amour Kyros , j'ai enfin compris..J'ai compris à quel point tu m'aimais et que c'était la même chose pour moi. Je sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour les déclarations mais écoute-moi parce que je ne partirais pas sans toi parce que j'ai besoin de toi et que je ne peux pas te quitter. S'il te plaît je t'aime alors ne me quitte pas et ne la laisse pas te dominer. Je sais que tu peux la vaincre. Kyros...s'il te plaît...Déclara-t-il , en larmes...S'il te plaît , fait ça..pour moi.

L'homme au teint mat fronça les sourcils, continuant à se battre contre le démon qui l'obligeait à repousser Laguna. Ses traits redevinrent calme . Il regarda Laguna et lui saut au cou.

- Kyros , c'est vraiment toi ...oh! Si tu savais combien  tu m'a manqué.

- Mais Yûgi?

- Ce n'était pas moi ,elle avait exercé son emprise sur moi , pendant le trajet , Geyser me l'a expliqué en me faisant répresser.

- tu veux dire régresser?

- oui.

- Je t'aime Laguna.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu est venu tout seul?

- Non , Seifer doit être par là-bas....

***

- Seifer , cela appartient au passé quoi qu'il...quoi qu'il ai pu y avoir , ce n'était pas sa faute mais c'était à cause de.. sa haine. Moi même pouvait lui enlever , je n'avais pas encore la pierre. De plus , c'est moi qui parfois l'incitait à la violence. Siffla-t-elle , toujours à genoux , caressant les cheveux de Matteo sans plus regarder Seifer.

- Pourquoi?

- Pour m'endurcir. ça n'a peut être pas été aussi efficace que je ne le pensait...Tu n'a rien à te faire pardonner. Dépêche-toi d'aller retrouver Squall avant que je ne te tue.

- Me tuer mais tu viens de dire...

- Peu importe. Je ferais comme si je ne t'avais pas vu ne viens pas , gâcher ce...moment s'il te plaît.

Seifer allait se retirer quand un jeune homme au cheveux noirs atterrit sans douceur sur le sol. Zan venait de sauter de sa poutre.

- ça ne peut pas finir ainsi , il devait vivre! Hurla le nouveau venu.

- qui...? demanda Seifer avant que le garçon ne se retourne et ne lui montre son visage: le même que celui de Squall. 

- Zan?

- exact.

Anarkia se releva et enjamba le cadavre de Matteo.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père!

- Mais bien sûr que si , je suis Adel . Ton _autre père je me suis réincarné si je puis dire dans ce corps et je l'ai régénéré .  _

- Que veux-tu?

- Je veux que tu me rende Zan .

- Il est absent pour le moment désolé. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton saignant.

- Rends-le moi!!!!!

- Jamais! Jamais je ne mourrai! Pas après l'avoir tué! J'ai la vie éternelle souviens-toi  , _père!_

Kyros et Laguna entrèrent au même moment mais ni Adel , ni Anarkia ne leur portèrent la moindre attention.

-Tu n'a pas le droit de me l'enlever!

- J'ai tout les droits! Je suis le commencement de la fin et la fin du commencement! Je suis Ultimécia et j'ai tout pouvoirs! Hors de ma vue!

Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort lorsque quelque chose la fit s'interrompre. Une pression sur son épaule droite. Elle se retourna. Matteo était devant elle , il n'avait aucune blessure.

Il la regarda avec passion pendant un  long moment.

 Nul ne dit mot pendant ces quelques instants.

Elle passa une fois de plus sa main sur la joue de Matteo. Celui-ci joignit sa main à Celle d'Anarkia qui stoppa son mouvement , appréciant le contact de la peau de  Matteo.

- Comment se peut-il ? Murmura-t-elle , regardant attentivement ses yeux. Elle y vit un petit reflet bleu mais jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement. 

- C'est donc cela... 

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en ressorti la pierre noire. Matteo prit la pierre et la fit tomber. Celle-ci  éclata en petit morceaux noirs aux reflets bleus.

Anarkia passa la main dans les cheveux de Matteo , les replaçant derrière son oreille.

Le jeune garçon se pencha un peu en avant , et ses lèvres touchèrent celles d'Anarkia .

Ils s'embrassèrent enfin goûtant l'un à l'autre pour la première fois. Un cercle magique bleu-noir se forma sous leurs pieds. Ce cercle se transforma en colonne qui les recouvrit. Puis il disparut soudain laissant la pièce dans une semi-obcuritée. Tout à coup , le corps de Matteo laissa place à de petites particules bleutés qui flottaient dans l'atmosphère , se mêlant aux particules rouges qui émanait du corps d'Anarkia. 

Les deux types de particules se fondirent progressivement l'une à l'autre , donnant la couleur violet. 

Mais le corps de Matteo avait totalement disparu pourtant celui d'Anarkia gisait au sol bien que les particules se soient échappées d'elle. 

Les éclats violets s'éloignèrent peu à peu , passant à travers le plafond noir de la salle. 

Ils semblaient se diriger vers le ciel. 

***

Adel venait de prendre Anarkia dans ses bras, l'embrassant sur le front comme on le fait pour une enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Demanda Seifer.

Adel se releva, Anarkia dans les bras.

- Ils se sont envolés vers je ne sait où , ils sont probablement repartis à la rivière de la vie.

- Pourquoi ces lumières , je ne comprends pas.

- Matteo n'était en fait que la personnification de la pierre , même s'il avait une sensibilité humaine. 

Son essence même était l'amour , il était la seule chose qui pouvait donner la mort à Ultimécia , puisqu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre enfant désenchantée dont le désespoir l'avait conduit à haïr.

- Mais son corps il est encore là alors que l'autre est..

- Je sais. Répondit Adel avec un large sourire. Elle cohabitait avec l'esprit de Zan , maintenant qu'elle a enfin quitté ce corps , Zan est devenu une entité indépendante...enfin. 

Squall entra à son tour dans la pièce et passa sans les voir devant Kyros et Laguna qui étaient bouche bée. Le brun regarda son jumeau un long moment lorsque Seifer le tira de ses pensées

- Tu est finalement venu! S'exclama Seifer.

- Oui , enfin... Geyser m'a tout expliqué et dit que je devais venir donner ça à "Zan". 

Il montra une carte blanche rectangulaire.

Adel lui sourit.

- Nous allons enfin pouvoir vivre en paix , mon amour. Souffla le mage en caressant la chevelure d'Anarkia (intérieurement Zan) 

Adel et Zan émirent brusquement une lumière blanche aveuglante qui obligea les autres à se protéger les yeux. La lumière cessa enfin. Adel et Zan avaient disparus .

Squall jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte , sur celle-ci était représenté le mage et Zan sous leurs forme originelle : un dragon noir chevauché par le corps d'hermaphrodite d'Adel.

Seifer passa son bras autour de Squall qui lui sourit tendrement.

***

Réveillez-vous, mes enfants

Votre enfance se termine

Réveillez-vous, enfants du destin

Votre sommeil se termine

Levez-vous

Cherchez

Allez au véritable jardin

Le jardin de la vérité

La vérité pure

Brûlera le mal de la terre

La vérité pure

Illuminera sa nuit

Adieu, mes enfants

Le jour n'est plus *

**The**** end**

*_ paroles traduites de Libéri Fatali.


	15. chapitre 10

Auteur : kujaff'

_Liens de sang_

_                Deuxième génération._

**_chapitre 10._**

Kellan se leva , il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Anarkia envahissait ses pensées. De plus le bruissement de la pluie commençait à l'agacer.

Il alla à la fenêtre et entrouvrît le rideau. Il se frotta les yeux. Avait-il bien vu?

L'aura qui caractérisait les sorts magique tourbillonnait autour du château en transformant chaque parcelle de cristal en de la pierre noire. Un édifice des plus effrayants était en train de renaître. La citadelle de l'ancien temps venait de reprendre sa place , Comme une ombre noirâtre dans la lueur que la lune distillait sur cette terre ; Le mal venait de refaire surface.

Les espèces d'ancres qui rattachaient la citadelle à la ville se brisèrent dans un claquement métallique effroyable. Le sol se mit à trembler , la pluie battais plus violemment encore aux fenêtres. Un bruit sourd ,comme venue des entrailles de la planète ébranla la nouvelle Trabia. La citadelle volante avait commencé à bouger et se mouvait lentement , se réveillant peu à peu de son trop long sommeil.

L'espèce de château volant se mi à accéléré ,poussé par les vent et s'éloigna doucement en direction du nord-ouest.

Kellan regardait l'imposant édifice flotter dans les airs . C'était effrayant mais imposait néanmoins le respect et peut-être même l'admiration. __

Dans les rues , les gens s'agitaient , criaient ,couraient en tout sens . De sa chambre , Kellan pouvait en comprendre quelques mots.

_- Toutes les communications sont coupés! Il n'y a aucun moyen de joindre les pays voisins!_

_***_

Matteo alla rejoindre Anarkia sur le grand balcon.

Elle était là , penchée sur la rambarre , observant l'océan glisser sous le château. Pour une fois , son visage n'exprimait ni hargne , ni mépris. Matteo s'approcha d'elle.

- Tout va bien?

- Connais-tu le problème des personnes supérieurement intelligentes?

- non. Qu'est-ce? Demanda-t-il , curieux.

- Il est vraiment affligeant pour eux de voir des gens inférieur car ils sont tous si minables , idiots étroit d'esprit , leur supériorité leur permet de voir tout leurs défaut et de là naît le mépris pour ces gens. Le mépris , la haine. Car ils sont victime de leur excellence ,condamné à vivre dans un  monde au-dessous de leur espérance . Alors vient le désespoir , la solitude , l'errance et le mépris pour tout et pour rien car les gens qui les entoure ne sont pas prêts à accueillir leur génie et le rejette violemment puisqu'ils sont trop idiots pour le comprendre. Condamnés parce qu'ils sont meilleurs , quelle ironie n'est-ce pas? Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce , inhabituelle.

Matteo continua à la regarder sans comprendre.

Elle se prit soudain la tête entre ses mains et se mit à hurler .Matteo recula.

- Tu n'est pas moi!! Cria-t-elle. Sort de ma tête ! Va-t'en ! Tu n'est pas moi!!! Tu est mort il y a longtemps! Mort!!!! Tu n'est...pas...Tu n'est pas moi! Alors part...

L'énergie qu'elle dégageait en se débattant contre ses démons intérieurs fit se lézarder le sol. Tout à coup ses cris s'arrêtèrent , la laissant évanouit sur le sol. 

Le jeune garçon la ramassa et la porta jusqu'à une chambre pour qu'elle se repose.

Elle venait de perdre tout contrôle sur elle-même...

Matteo regarda par une fenêtre. Le mauvais temps avait disparu , Anarkia ne maintenait plus sa magie , sauf pour Matteo sur qui elle gardais son emprise.

***

Seifer entra timidement dans le bureau de Squall. Les communications s'étaient rétablies il y a une heure et Esthar avait contacté la BGU. Il venait d'apprendre la mort d'Ellone .

Squall était à demi assis sur son bureau . Il baissait la tête mais on pouvait encore discerner les larmes qui roulaient  sur ses joues.

- Lellone...Murmurait-il doucement.

Seifer s'approcha et passa sa main autour des épaules de son ami.

-chhh...ça va aller , je suis là...Dit-il en le berçant doucement.

- Lâche-moi. Répliqua froidement celui-ci.

Seifer ouvrit de grand yeux .

- Qu...Quoi?

- J'ai dit de me lâcher , je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

- Squall mais je ne...

- La ferme tu m'agace! Laissa tomber Squall qui essuya ses larmes du revers de manche. 

- Je sais que la mort d' Ellone doit te faire mal ,laisse-moi être près de toi , tu...

- Je te répète que je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Monsieur ,un appel de la nouvelle Trabia nous informe que la citadelle de cristal est..hum...partie et euh...S'est retransformé en un édifice noir .Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à la localiser.

- Seifer ,dégage ,tu viens d'entendre que j'avais du travail et là..tu est dans mes pattes.

(il se tourna vers la secrétaire) et vous prévenez les proviseurs Wharmer et Kinnéas de  mettre en mouvement les autres gardens, garder une position fixe pendant ces événements peut être dangereux.

- Autre chose?

- Rapatriez les SeeDs qui avaient été promus à la citadelle vers la TGU que vous aurez au préalable appelé.

-B..Bien.

***

- Tu est réveillée ? S'enquit Matteo , la main de son maître dans la sienne.

- Que s'est-il passé?Et puis lâche-moi.

- Tu t'est évanouit et les conditions climatiques se sont améliorés pendant...

- Où sommes-nous?

- Quelque part sur le continent Galbadien. Près de Deling je crois.

- Parfait...(elle ferma les yeux un instant et se concentra) Nous seront au-dessus de Deling dans quelques minutes. Déclara-t-elle satisfaite avant de se lever.

Matteo se demanda s'il avait bien vu. Lorsqu'elle s'étais levée , son t-shirt lui avait laissé entrevoir l'espace d'un instant une espèce de cicatrice dans son dos. Il décida de ne rien dire .

***

- Président! La citadelle approche!!

- Je sais , je suis prêt à l'acceuillir . Les armées ont-elle été prévenues?

Les ministre qu'il avait requis arrivèrent enfin ,sans bruit et s'installèrent t à leur places dans la grande salle de conférence

- Oui , président. Passons-nous à l'attaque?

-  Non , les gens qui sont dans cette citadelle n'ont pas forcément de mauvaises intentions. Mieux vaut attendre et les laisser venir puis nous parlerons.

- Parler?? Mais président...

- On ne discute pas mes ordres!

Le soldat s'inclina respectueusement et s'en alla dans le couloir tandis que le jeune président de Deling , Mr Heartilly se rassit dans son fauteuil en cuir.

- Mon chéri , tu n'a pas peur ? Piailla Linoa.

- Monsieur!! Hurla un autre soldat galbadien qui venait d'entrer.

- Quoi?

- La..heu..personne qui as...euh..déplacé la citadelle demande à être reçue.

- Faites-le entrer.

- maimai...

- Pas de discussions. Allez quérir cette per...sonne.

La porte s'ouvrit soudain sur Anarkia , toujours vêtue comme un parfait petit SeeD.

- Qui...Vous venez de Balamb?? S'étonna le président.

Anarkia regarda sa tenue et secoua la tête d'un air de dire "je suis bête ,j'ai oublié ce petit détail". Elle leva sa main gauche et de celle-ci jaillit des espèces de minuscules étoiles orangée qui l'entourèrent entièrement. Lorsque son sort fut finit , le président eût l'horreur de constater qu'elle était...

- Ultimécia.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Dit-elle d'un ton plus que menaçant avant de s'approcher de lui .

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez me faire ,sorcière?

Elle lui dédia un sourire cruel. Puis ,elle le saisit au cou , le soulevant de terre alors qu'il se débattais .Il étouffait.

- Donnez-moi ce pays et je vous épargnerais peut-être.

- ja..mais..

Elle resserra sa prise.

- Que dites-vous maintenant?

-...ggg..ou..o...

- Pardon , je n'entends pas très bien.

-ou..oui.

- Je dois être vraiment distraite ces temps-ci...Vous disiez?

- oui.

- Messieurs les ministres vous êtes témoins...

Elle le lâcha et le pauvre homme tomba sur le sol. Linoa se jeta sur lui en pleurant , lui demandant si il allait bien.

- Je prends donc le pouvoir , agenouillez-vous maintenant devant votre...impératrice.

Linoa se releva et regarda Ultimécia.

- Vous lui avez fait maaal!! Comment peut-on être aussi imprudente ! Vous n'êtes qu'une...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle reçue une gifle qui l'envoya à quelques mètres de là , pleurant et gémissante.

- Sachez que je ne supporte pas la stupidité alors hors de ma vue avant que je ne vous transforme en un tas de cendre bleu. 

Matteo entra timidement à son tour , il avait observé toute la scène de loin ,n'osant pas s'aventurer plus loin de peur de déranger Anarkia.

- Oh..Matteo...Viens ici.

Il s'exécuta et vînt se poster près d'elle.

- Tu vois ce continent?

- Vous parlez de Galbadia?

- Oui , ce continent m'appartient désormais.

***

- Les communications sont enfin rétablie monsieur! cria une petite voix.

- Parfait. Répondit calmement Squall.

Zell et Quitis entrèrent dans son bureau dans la plus grande panique.

- Quoi?

- Les appareils de mesures ont détecté un flux étrange , Squall. Répondit gravement Quitis .

- Un flux étrange?

- Des monstres , il y en a tout autour de Galbadia et puis les monstres volant de l'île de l'enfer sont en train de migrer...

- et où ça?

- Deling.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Allô , Squall Léonhart à l'appareil... _Squall c'est moi je... _Linoa?? Je t'ai déjà dit que.... _On a été attaqué Squall , Ultimécia elle a...AAAARGGGHHHH!!!_ Liiiiinooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!*le bip de fin de communication se fit entendre*.et merde! Hurla-t-il en frappant du poing sur sa table.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ultimécia...

***

- _Laguna ce n'est pas grave , mon chéri. ça ira , je suis là ne t'en fait plus._

_- merci tu ne peut pas savoir combien..._

Cela suffisait , Kyros se redressa fatigué d'entendre Laguna et sa nouvelle petite amie s'échanger de telles paroles idiotes...idiotes? Pourtant il aimerais tant être celui qui les dirait.  

_Tu la regarde avec des yeux de merlan frie , c'en est écoeurant. Vous allez vraiment mal ensemble...Cette espèce de pétasse brune dégénérée me dégoûte , comment peut-elle être auprès de toi alors que ça devrait être moi! Je ne supporte pas de la voir avec toi. Elle va encore passer une nuit ici dans la chaleur de tes bras, Laguna... Comme  je la hais et toi combien je...non , je n'en ai pas le droit. Après tout si tu est heureux comme ça , c'est tout ce que je te souhaite. Le bonheur._

_***_

Anarkia était assise à la fenêtre comme à son habitude. Matteo entre silencieusement dans sa chambre .

- Maître?

- Matteo? Qu'es-tu venu faire ici? Dit-elle d'une voix railleuse.

- Je... C'est à dire que je m'inquiétais.

- T'inquiéter et pourquoi? Répliqua la jeune femme dardant ces yeux marrons sur lui comme pour le percer à jour.

- Tout à l'heure quand vous vous êtes bat..euh..évanouït j'ai eût peur pour vous et je voulais savoir... Commença-t-il ,intimidé .

- Peur pour moi , tiens dont. Constata-t-elle non sans ironie , trouvant Matteo bien étrange.

- Pourquoi...Insista-t-il.

- Un défaut de fabrication.

- Pardon?

- Je ne suis pas "né" ,j'ai été créer , créer avec le don de la parole .

- Comment est-ce possible?

- Mon père avait établit un lien mental lors de cet événement et il m'a transmit le don de la parole mais avec lui ,il m'a transmit son esprit ? une copie de son esprit tout du moins...

- En quoi est-ce que ça explique...

- l'esprit de mon père vit en moi .

- En vous?

- Oui , en moi , c'était quelqu'un à  l'opposé de mon caractère , doux , gentil , faible. Je dois sans cesse lutter avec lui pour ne pas qu'il m'envahisse et maîtrise mes émotions.

- Je vous comprends , mon maître.

- Cela m'étonnerais.

***

**to be continued...**__


End file.
